Once upon a dream
by ilianabanana
Summary: Esta es una antología de one shots de pairings de Harry Potter en crossover con cuentos clásicos infantiles por haber llegado al 1K de seguidores en Wattpad. Las parejas y los cuentos seleccionados fueron resultado de dos encuestas que respondieron los lectores. Un regalo de su servidora por su apoyo. Gracias por leer. Advertencias: Drarry, Scorbus, Wolfstar y otras.
1. Importante

**Aviso:** Esta antología de one shot fue escrito en celebración al 1K de seguidores en Wattpad. Al inicio de cada one shot que se publicará semanalmente encontrarás las referencias sobre que pareja protagoniza cada historia.

Las historias y las parejas fueron elegidas mediante encuestas publicadas en la plataforma Wattpad. La encuesta estuvo abierta del lunes 22 de enero al viernes 26 de enero. Se contabilizaron en total 235 votos.

Los más votados fueron:

 **Drarry/Harco.**

1\. El hilo rojo (100 votos).

2\. Mulán (96 votos).

3\. Aladdin (80 votos).

 **Scorbus:**

1\. Peter Pan (123 votos).

2\. La sirenita (123 votos).

3\. La cenicienta (118 votos).

 **Wolfstar:**

1\. Pocahontas (120 votos).

2\. La bella y la bestia (98 votos).

3\. Caperucita roja (80 votos).

 **Parejas con una sola mención:**

1\. Sirius x Snape (45 votos).

2\. Fred x George (38 votos).

3\. James x Tom (34 votos).

Gracias a todos los que participaron en la encuesta. Éste es un regalo de mi para ustedes. Estoy realmente sorprendida con el apoyo que he recibido. He llegado al 1K en menos de un año y eso me parece fantástico y extraordinario. Espero sinceramente que mi trabajo les siga gustando tanto como hasta ahora.

 **Aclaraciones:** Si tu pareja favorita o tu cuento favorito no entró en el top 3 no te preocupes, es probable que al terminar los one shot que si entraron en el top tres agregue unos cuantos más. Así que no se desanimen.

Aún no he decidido que historias voy a adaptar a las parejas de una sola mención así que probablemente voy a crear una encuesta más en la que también podrán participar mis lectores de la plataforma fanfiction.

 **Dato curioso:** El nombre de la antología lo elegí en base a la famosa canción de la bella durmiente. Cuando se encuentra en el bosque con el príncipe Felipe. Sé que la conocen y si no, Lana del rey sacó una versión jaja.


	2. El hilo del rey

Esta es una adaptación de la leyenda japonesa del hilo rojo.

Pareja: Drarry /Harco.

(...)

 _El hilo rojo del destino se encuentra atado en sus dos extremos, en el meñique izquierdo de dos personas diferentes cuyo destino es encontrarse y enamorarse, complementarse hasta el final de sus vidas. Este hilo es invisible ante los ojos del hombre y no puede romperse. Es cosa del destino, no puede evitarse, no comprende edad, sexo, posición social o religión. Simplemente existe y es eterno._

El sonido de las cortinas siendo abiertas y la luz del sol filtrándose por su ventana le hicieron despertarse. Las sombras confusas de su visión borrosa solo le permitió identificar a medias a la sirvienta que rápida e inteligentemente había escapado de su furia matutina refugiándose en el cuarto de baño donde el chorro de agua golpeando contra la bañera de mármol se escuchó casi de inmediato y los olores de las esencias de baño comenzaron a flotar por toda su habitación. Canela, miel y manzana, sus favoritos.

El joven príncipe se sentó contra la cabecera de su cama. La madera estaba fría y los ornamentos de oro también pero poco le importó y de todas maneras no tardaría en calentarse con el contacto de su cuerpo. Se removió un poco incómodo, con la mirada perdida en la nada y solo pensando en lo mucho que le hubiese gustado poder dormir un poco más. La textura del lino contra su piel le causaba pequeñas cosquillas, pero no se rascó, demasiado perezoso como para si quiera levantar una de sus manos. No tenía importancia, la sirvienta saldría del cuarto de baño y entonces él podría pedirle que lo hiciera por él, no iba a negarse, nadie le negaba nada, era su castillo, después de todo.

Pasó la mano por su cabello lacio, algo enmarañado por lo mucho que solía moverse mientras dormía y luego por su rostro cuya barba comenzaba a ser notable al tacto, rasposa e incómoda. Se rascó el mentón y mientras fruncía la nariz en un gesto de desagrado, debía agregar a su lista de cosas por hacer la de rasurarse. Esa tarea se sumaba a la de pasear por el jardín, leer un rato junto a la chimenea, salir a cabalgar y pasear por el pueblo en busca de alguna jovencita que le gustara lo suficiente como para prometerle el reino entero, acostarse con ella y luego fingir que no existía. Un príncipe tenía muchas más tareas quehacer, por supuesto, pero Draco siempre encontraba manera de dejarle las cosas aburridas a su padre o a su madre, dependiendo del humor de cada uno.

La sirvienta salió finalmente del cuarto de baño, con la mirada en el suelo y tan rígida que parecía que al más mínimo ruido saltaría del susto. El príncipe Malfoy solía causar ese tipo de cosas sobre el resto de la gente que él consideraba inferior. Era un líder soberbio y egoísta, malhumorado y sarcástico del cual todos solían quejarse a sus espaldas y que solo respetaban por ser el hijo del rey y el próximo heredero al trono.

Por supuesto que Draco también podía ser encantador, desfachatadamente encantador. Sabía qué sonrisa utilizar para cautivar corazones, que mirada usar para derretir cuerpos y voz emplear para hipnotizar sentidos. Su galantería sin vergüenza ayudaba muchísimo, al igual que su porte aristocrático y la manera en que su cabello caía sobre sus hombros como si se tratara de hilos de oro. Sus amantes siempre habían adulado su físico, pero más que eso, siempre adulaban su forma sinvergüenza de caminar, de hablar y de comportarse, como si el mundo entero le perteneciera.

—Ven, Mildred —, le dijo a la muchacha cuyos planes de salir corriendo de aquella habitación se habían arruinado.

—Mi nombre es Melissa, su majestad —, le corrigió con voz temblorosa. Temerosa.

—Claro, Mildred —, contestó como si no hubiera escuchado—. Me duele un poco la espalda.

Ella no respondió, sólo caminó hasta el joven príncipe y comenzó a sobarle con poca maestría y con tal inseguridad que Draco no estuvo seguro de si debía burlarse o soltar un bufido de fastidio. Finalmente decidió que aquello era una pérdida de tiempo y apartó a la chica con algo de brusquedad antes de ponerse de pie.

Cuando se encontró en el umbral de la puerta que daba hacia el cuarto de baño le dijo a la muchacha.

—Encárgate de la cama de inmediato y cuando termines busca a Gregory, necesito una rasurada y un corte de cabello. También llama a Vincent que el dolor en mis pies no ha disminuido desde ayer. Dile a Milicent le diga al cocinero que no se le ocurra volver a agregar espárragos a mi desayuno si no quiere que su cabeza sea cortada al atardecer y si mis padres preguntan por mí, diles que estoy demasiado cansado como para charlar sobre nada.

La chica asintió rápidamente, pero Draco había hablado tan rápido que estaba seguro de que no había entendido la mitad de los encargos. Al príncipe le divertía meter en problemas a los sirvientes, sobre todo porque después tendría una razón para gritarles y hacerles quedar en ridículo.

Se metió a la bañera que se encontraba a la temperatura perfecta, con la cantidad perfecta de aromatizantes y esencias en el agua. Su cuerpo, usualmente tenso por no hacer nada comenzó a relajarse de sobre manera. Recargó su cabeza a la orilla del mármol y dejó que en su piel sumamente sensible se impregnara de todas las sales de baño que eran fabricadas especialmente para él.

Vincent llegó casi diez minutos después y Gregory le siguió tres minutos posterior a eso. Ambos sirvientes se pusieron a la tarea de rasurar y masajear al príncipe, respectivamente. Draco, por supuesto, no se había tomado la molestia si quiera de abrir los ojos, se dejó consentir como siempre y no fue hasta que la voz de su madre irrumpió en su habitación que dejó que sus sentidos salieran a flote.

—Buenos días, madre —, le dijo.

Los sirviente no se detuvieron en sus tareas.

—Pareces demasiado cansado—, la voz de Narcissa cargada de sarcasmo.

—Sabes lo difícil que es ser parte de la realeza, madre —, respondió, sin vergüenza.

—Parece que ser un príncipe de dieciocho años, consentido y con una cantidad impresionante de amantes es demasiado para ti. Pobre de mí vástago.

Draco abrió los ojos.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, madre? ¿Qué asista a otra aburrida reunión del consejo? ¿Qué proclame un nuevo discurso en la plaza mayor? ¿Qué reparta provisiones en las zonas pobres del reino?

—Me gustaría que te tomaras más en serio tu papel como futuro heredero al trono, Draco. Tu padre y yo estamos muy preocupados; no te interesas por la política ni la diplomacia. Pareces más interesado en ir de chico en chico en vez de establecerte con una muchacha de buena familia. Tú sabes que un rey necesita de una pareja que lo apoye, que lo ame y lo respalde, hijo.

—Y tú sabes que yo nunca he creído en esa sarta de tonterías —, sentenció —. Puedo reinar perfectamente yo solo.

—Solo lo dices por lo que la chica Greengrass te hizo, pero Draco, escucha, tal vez ella no era para ti.

—¿Y si no era ella, quién sería madre? —soltó con amargura—. Era bonita, de buena familia, educada y yo la quería, su único defecto era que estaba enamorada de mi mejor amigo por el que me dejó finalmente y con el que se casó nada más fue lo suficientemente valiente como para decirme la verdad a la cara.

Narcissa lo miró con cariño maternal durante un largo minuto. Draco bufó y cerró los ojos de nuevo. Vincent y Gregory siguieron con su tarea, más entusiastas que antes, temerosos de que el joven príncipe desatara su furia contra ellos.

—¿Y si te dijera que hay una forma de demostrarte que ella no era para ti? —, le preguntó con voz suave —¿Qué tal vez, hay alguien más destinado para ti? ¿Y si pudieras saber quién es?

—No te creería en absoluto.

Gregory y Vincent se pusieron de pie, terminando con sus tareas. Ambos salieron del cuarto de baño sin decir una palabra. Draco se puso de pie sobre la bañera y se envolvió en una blanca y pulcra toalla. Su madre miraba hacia el espejo empañado sobre el lava manos, con gesto indescifrable. Draco pasó a su lado, hasta su habitación donde únicamente se colocó la bata de dormir color verde esmeralda. Narcissa lo alcanzó pocos minutos después. Draco no sabía si seguiría insistiendo con la tontería del destino y el amor y esas cosas, pero esperaba que no, porque estaba sumamente irritado de tener que escuchar.

—Del oriente ha llegado una bruja, muy poderosa, he escuchado —Draco comenzó a secarse el cabello con la toalla, fingiendo indiferencia—. Dicen que puede ver el hilo rojo del destino. Tu padre y yo creímos que tal vez si conocías a tu alma gemela, querrías desposarla y...

—Es solo una leyenda, madre. La mujer debe ser una estafadora y tú no deberías ni si quiera pensar en gastar un solo galeón en ella.

—¿Por qué no lo piensas? —, le preguntó de una forma tan dulce que Draco hizo una mueca de desagrado, sus padres jamás le habían negado nada y ciertamente él era un muchacho muy difícil.

Narcissa caminó hasta la puerta de salida y Draco suspiró.

—De acuerdo —, respondió con voz tensa.

Su madre se volteó para verlo.

—¿Disculpa?

—Que llames a la bruja, que me muestre quién es mi alma gemela o lo que sea... pero yo no seré responsable de esa pérdida de dinero.

La reina le sonrió ampliamente y salió de allí con su vestido ondeando tras ella, hermosa y ligera. Draco en cambio se sentía más pesado que antes, todo el asunto del amor y el felices para siempre le hacían sentir miserable, pero sobre todo indefenso. Dos años atrás había cometido el terrible error de entregarle el corazón a una mujer que no lo valoró lo suficiente. Había salido herido de una guerra donde ni siquiera le habían dado armas para enfrentarse al enemigo y no estaba dispuesto a pasar por algo similar nuevamente.

Su madre le había dicho que lo que había sentido por Astoria Greengrass no era real, que se había dejado deslumbrar por su belleza y su fortuna, por sus modales aristocráticos y sus sonrisas falsas pero radiantes. Astoria cumplía con el estereotipo perfecto para ser la esposa de un rey como Draco lo sería y que el muchacho solo se había dejado llevar por el hecho de que todos solían decir: " _Tú y Astoria lucen exactamente igual a tus padres cuando eran jóvenes"_. Pero aquella era una mentira y Draco lo descubriría después, porque su madre si había amado a su padre y Lucius le había correspondido sinceramente a Narcissa. A él, en cambio, le hicieron creer que era correspondido y luego lo habían dejado botado con todo y compromiso. Porque en algún punto del tiempo espacio, en el que él estaba, aparentemente, muy ocupado siendo él, Astoria se había dado cuenta de que Blaise Zabini le hacía sentir cosas que Draco jamás le haría sentir y al final lo había abandonado.

Se había quedado sin prometida y sin mejor amigo en solo cuestión de minutos, pero lo que más le había dolido era que, tal vez, incluso lo había dejado sin corazón. Pero como Draco era un chico listo, o así se consideraba sí mismo, había tomado cada trocito de su corazón y había comenzado a repartirlo a cada amante con la que se involucraba. Era una suerte que Astoria lo hubiese quebrado en pedazos tan pequeños como granitos de arena, porque así el joven príncipe estaba seguro de que podría seguir repartiendo de granito en granito y jamás acabaría. En su lugar obtenía corazones completos o a medias de mujeres que gustaban de él. No era un mal trato, pero tampoco era el mejor.

El joven heredero había soñado toda su vida con tener una vida como la que sus padres habían conseguido, pero ahora le quedaba claro que una cara bonita y una fortuna no servía para nada cuando se trataba de amor y cómo él no tenía nada más que ofrecer, pues entonces decidió que no se enamoraría y que todas esas tonterías de las almas gemelas serían solo eso, idioteces en las que no creería jamás. Le bastaba con saber que sus padres le amaban, lo demás, era de poca importancia.

Tal como había decidido esa mañana al despertar, Draco cumplió con su itinerario. Había salido al jardín por la mañana a dar una caminata bajo la sombra de los muchos árboles que rodeaban el castillo, regodeándose de los perfectos jardines de su madre y haciendo un poco miserable al chico que se encargaba de cargar su abrigo y de proporcionarle agua fresca cada que la boca se le secaba. Había regresado al interior del castillo y había leído una maravillosa obra sobre alquimia junto a la chimenea del salón principal, donde los pajarillos enjaulados cantaban solo para él y un par de sirvientas le habían traído el té junto con unos pastelillos tan dulces que ni siquiera había podido terminárselos. Después del almuerzo, donde había charlado con su madre y su padre —quién se había retirado temprano por asuntos importantes— salió a cabalgar dentro de los terrenos del castillo. No le gustaba mezclarse entre la gente del pueblo a menos que estuviese buscando una nueva conquista de una noche.

Finalmente, al atardecer, en vez de ir a su típico recorrido por la plaza principal, volvió al castillo dispuesto a cumplir con su palabra y dejar que su madre le presentara a la supuesta bruja. Habría querido retrasar más ese momento, pero por más vueltas que dio en su caballo, la curiosidad no se evaporó y finalmente había decidido enfrentarse a aquella tontería.

Dejó a su corcel en manos de uno de los sirvientes mientras otro limpiaba de sus finos zapatos la tierra que había acumulado. Una de las sirvientas se acercó hasta él y con mirada irritada comenzó a arreglarle el traje y a acomodar su cabello. Draco recordó haberla seducido una vez, generalmente no se metía con las chicas jóvenes que trabajan en el castillo, porque aquello sería realmente un escándalo, pero recordaba que aquella noche había bebido bastante y no había podido salir a conseguir alguna novia de una noche. El por supuesto había jugado las cartas de "siempre me has gustado" "pelearé con mi padre de ser necesario, pero nada me impedirá desposarte" y "En nuestro reino jamás se verá una reina tan hermosa como tú". Y ella le había creído, como todas.

Finalmente cuando llegó a la sala del trono cuyas puertas de madera se encontraban completamente cerradas los sirvientes habían desaparecido y él se irguió cual alto era. Eso siempre le funcionaba para intimidar e impresionar a partes iguales. Si aquella bruja creía que sería capaz de engañarlo, pues entonces estaba muy, pero muy equivocada.

—Buenas tardes —saludó con cortesía.

Su madre se encontraba sentada en su trono y la bruja estaba de pie, dándole la espalda, con una capucha cubriéndole la cabeza por completo. Draco frunció el ceño por la falta de educación de la mujer quién ni si quiera se había tomado la molestia de dirigirle la mirada. Caminó con paso ligero y amortiguado por la alfombra y se colocó de pie junto a la bruja, sin atreverse a usar el trono de su padre.

—Me alegra que hayas llegado, hijo, estaba hablando con la señorita Luna y parece que nos va a ser de mucha ayuda.

La mencionada le miró con sus enormes ojos grises. Su expresión era distraída y aunque su cabello se encontraba oculto tras la capucha, el joven príncipe podía vislumbrar mechones de ondulado y rubio cabello. La joven lo miraba, pero no parecía que le mirara realmente. Sus ojos brillantes le inspeccionaban, como si pudiera leer más allá de su traje hecho a la medida, de su piel y de sus huesos, como si le mirara el alma. Y aquello lo perturbó.

Paro así como la inspección de la bruja había comenzado, terminó. La mirada de Luna se perdió en algún punto del techo, una cúpula de cristal y oro por donde entraban los últimos rayos de luz del día. Parecía distraída, casi infantil, analizaba cada punto en la cúpula como si fuese realmente fascinante.

Draco miró a su madre. Ella sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

Permanecieron en silencio un largo rato hasta que Narcissa se aclaró la garganta ante la irritabilidad que se había comenzado a formar en el rostro de su hijo. Y dijo:

—La hemos llamado porque mi hijo quiere conocer a su alma gemela. La mujer que desposará y reinará a su lado. Usted puede ver el hilo rojo del destino, usted puede decirnos quién es esta mujer.

—Por supuesto, yo puedo —, respondió la bruja con una sonrisa adormilada.

Se quedaron un segundo más en silencio, tiempo suficiente para que Draco perdiera la paciencia y bufara dando la vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse a su habitación y a beber hasta la inconciencia. Sin embargo, apenas había dado media vuelta cuando la bruja le miró nuevamente y le tomó de las manos; su tacto era suave, casi cariñoso y aquello lo paralizó. Ella no lo miraba, mantenía sus ojos firmes sobre sus manos y las acariciaba débilmente, con los ojos muy abiertos.

Draco abrió la boca para decir algo pero la voz de Luna le interrumpió.

—Bueno, aquí está, andando.

Draco la vio soltarle la mano y sujetarle únicamente el dedo meñique de la mano izquierda. Casi de inmediato lo soltó y como si sujetará una cuerda invisible comenzó a caminar mientras sus manos se posicionaban una delante de la otra en el aire, como si realmente le estuviese siguiendo la pista a algún hilo que solo ella podía ver. Pero el joven príncipe, inseguro de que aquello fuese verdad se quedó estático en su lugar. Su madre le miró y le hizo un ademán para que siguiera a la bruja, que ya había desaparecido por la puerta, pero él seguía reacio a seguir con aquella tontería.

Algo si debía admitir. Estaba asustado.

¿Y si la mujer no era una charlatana? ¿Y si al final del hilo encontraba a alguien que no le gustaba? ¿Una campesina? ¿Una granjera? ¿Y si su verdadero amor estaba a kilómetros de allí? ¿Qué pasaría si era rubia? Las rubias no le gustaban ¿Y si ya estaba desposada? ¿Y si estaba enamorada de otro? ¿Y si resultaba ser realmente Astoria?

Todas esas dudas no le dejaban avanzar.

—Creí que serías los suficiente maduro como para aceptar que el destino no está en nuestras manos —, le dijo la voz de su padre entrando por la puerta, flanqueado por algunos guardias. Draco se tensó—. Si realmente esa mujer está diciendo la verdad no quiere decir que sea la única opción Draco, no seas cobarde.

—No soy cobarde —, dijo apretando la mandíbula.

—Entonces ve tras ella.

Draco salió de la sala a paso decidido justo cuando su padre tomaba su lugar en su trono. Lucius comprendía perfectamente los miedos de su hijo y los utilizaba para ayudarlo a avanzar. Draco era testarudo y arrogante, detestaba ser menospreciado y tratado de cobarde.

El joven heredero del trono corrió a través de todos los corredores del castillo hasta que encontró a la bruja caminando con paso ligero hacia la salida del palacio. Ella parecía no haberse dado cuenta de su ausencia, por que seguía sujetando aquel hilo invisible frente a ella y caminaba como si poco le importara estar sola. Draco se detuvo junto a ella y le siguió el paso en silencio, intentando recobrar el aliento. Correr jamás se le había dado demasiado bien.

El sol terminó por ocultarse justo cuando atravesaron las murallas del castillo. Un par de guardias lo despidieron con gestos extrañados en sus rostros pero Draco no se detuvo a dar explicaciones y cuando uno de los guardias se ofreció a acompañarlo, él se negó rotundamente, comprendiendo que aquello era algo que sólo él podía hacer.

Bajaron el sendero empedrado que los llevaría hasta el pueblo, Luna no dijo nada mientras continuaba su camino. La bruja a veces le miraba y sonreía misteriosamente, a veces se perdía en las estrellas del cielo o en la luna. A veces parecía haber olvidado lo que estaba haciendo y se detenía por largos minutos hasta que parecía reaccionar y continuaba con la caminata.

La noche era fría, el verano estaba por terminarse y el otoño tendría lugar pronto. Draco se arrepintió de haber salido tan descuidadamente del castillo. No llevaba encima una capa que lo cubriera del clima y tampoco llevaba provisiones, por si debían ir más allá de su reino. Iba completamente desprotegido, sin ningún guardia que velara por él y tampoco llevaba encima un solo galeón que lo salvara de alguna emergencia. Pronto se sintió estúpido, por no haber sugerido que usaran caballos para desplazarse.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada del pueblo la bruja se detuvo una vez más, con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué has estado haciendo? —, le preguntó—. Tu hilo está realmente enredado por todas partes—, le reclamó.

Ni si quiera le dejó responder, ella comenzó a caminar pacientemente a través de todas las calles de vez en cuando suspirando como si aquel trabajo realmente fuese difícil. A veces mirando a Draco con tanta desaprobación que le hacía sentir avergonzado. Al principio la pregunta "¿Qué has estado haciendo?" no había tenido sentido, pero fue que llegaron frente a una casa en la zona de clase media que Draco comprendió. Conocía a la gente que vivía en aquella casa, un médico bastante bueno, viudo, con dos hijas, se había acostado con la mayor. Luna dio la vuelta a toda la casa, como si intentara desenredar un nudo invisible alrededor de ella y luego siguió su camino.

La segunda casa que rodearon pertenecía a una familia de panaderos. La hija menor había sido una de sus primeras conquistas, la había convencido de escaparse una noche donde le mostró los jardines del palacio antes de acostarse con ella convenientemente bajo un árbol.

El caso de la tercera y de la cuarta casa eran similares y pronto se encontraron dando tantas vueltas a tantas casas diferentes, por tantos barrios mixtos que Draco comenzó a arrepentirse de haber mantenido aquel estilo de vida. Incluso en una ocasión, se había topado de frente con una de las chicas que furiosa había cargado al que parecía su hijo de meses y entró a su casa dando un portazo. Al menos el niño era moreno. De haber sido rubio, Draco hubiera sufrido un infarto en aquel momento.

No supo exactamente cuántas vueltas dieron, iban y venían por todo el pueblo, a veces pasando por las mismas calles más de una vez, en un interminable laberinto de hilo rojo invisible que parecía no terminar nunca.

Estaba cansado, hambriento y tenía frio, parecía que el sol saldría nuevamente y ellos seguían dando vueltas por todo el pueblo. Si antes el príncipe jamás se había tomado la molestia de recorrerlo y de observarlo de verdad, ahora sabía que podría trazar cada calle de memoria en un pergamino. Dudaba que alguien se lo pidiera, pero de que podía, podía.

—Volvamos al castillo —, sugirió, agotado.

—¿Y perder el rastro? —, preguntó Luna, igual de concentrada que al principio.

Draco se estremeció ante la idea de volver a empezar desde el inicio y cerró la boca, caminando silenciosamente. Creía que jamás en su vida había permanecido tantas horas de pie, ni despierto, ni esforzándose mínimamente y aquello lo estaba poniendo de muy mal humor. Esperaba que lo que fuese que estuviera del otro lado del hilo valiera la pena o destrozaría el pueblo entero, piedra a piedra para descargar sus frustraciones y luego, buscaría una esposa decente.

El sol comenzó a salir por el horizonte y Luna dio vuelta, en dirección al mercado de la pequeña ciudad, los campesinos comenzaban a montar sus negocios entre murmullos. Draco no comprendía como podían levantarse tan temprano y comenzar a trabajar, cuando claramente el sol ni siquiera había terminado de ponerse.

La bruja entonces se desprendió de su capa y se la tendió con una sonrisa. El príncipe había estado a punto de replicar que ya no sentía el frío —aunque el enunciado correcto hubiera sido que ya no sentía sus extremidades— pero de todas maneras se la colocó para evitar ser identificado.

El mercado estaba repleto de un montón de cosas curiosas que Draco jamás había visto, pero también estaba lleno de gente que parecía sumamente pobre. Aquella era la población trabajadora, la clase baja de su reino. Había una anciana con un pequeño puesto en el suelo, parecía que vendía amuletos o cosas similares. Había una mujer con al menos cuatro niños pequeños, todos llenos de suciedad a pesar de que el día acababa de empezar, eran ruidosos y ella parecía al borde del colapso. Había un hombre cargando con mucho esfuerzo, tres enormes recipientes con agua, incluso su perro, flacucho hasta los huesos, le ayudaba arrastrando una muy pequeña carretilla con recipientes más pequeños de agua.

No le gustaba estar allí.

—Aquí termina tu hilo —, le dijo entonces la bruja y él se paralizó.

Draco esperaba atravesar el mercado y llegar a la zona rica del reino, pero aquello no había sucedido y en su lugar se detuvieron frente a un puesto de aspecto modesto donde se encontraba una joven de cabellos rojos, piel bronceada y pecas esparcidas por toda su nariz. Ella lo miraba con curiosidad, tal vez por el hecho de que no podía ver su rostro. Sus ropas eran las de una campesina cualquiera y su cabello estaba tan enredado que por un momento tuvo el impulso arrancárselo para sacarla de aquel sufrimiento.

Aquello definitivamente era una broma. Una broma de muy mal gusto.

Hubiera querido hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para serenarse, pero después de una noche en vela, vagando por el maldito pueblo por horas, sus pies cansados, el hambre y el hecho de haberse convertido en la burla de una bruja papanatas no ayudó.

Y explotó.

—¿Creíste que podías burlarte de mí? —, exclamó.

Furioso tomó las cosas del puestecito de la pelirroja y con una sola mano las tiró al suelo, quebrando las que parecían ser de cerámica barata. La chica soltó un jadeo de la impresión y la bruja saltó hacia atrás, como no creyendo que el príncipe se estuviese comportando de aquella manera.

—¡Hey! ¿¡Que diablos crees que haces?! —, le reclamó la voz de un joven.

Draco había estado tan furiosos que no lo había visto, al parecer había estado junto a la pelirroja desde el principio. El muchacho, de cabellos negros y gafas redondas se acercó hasta él, claramente furioso por el desastre que había causado y Draco le miró por primera vez, realmente. Se sujetaba la frente con un gesto de dolor en el rostro, al parecer una de las tantas cosas que había arrojado en su ataque de furia había ido a estrellarse en su cabeza y le había causado una herida.

El muchacho apartó la mano de su frente, mostrando una singular cortada en forma de rayo que no dejaba de sangrar. Parecía realmente dispuesto a golpearlo, pero el príncipe estaba tan furioso y tan cansado que no le importó sostener una pelea a puño limpio con aquel campesino de pacotilla.

Sin embargo, ante el alboroto y antes de que algo realmente grave ocurriera los guardias que vigilaban el pueblo se acercaron a poner orden y Draco aprovechó para escabullirse entre la multitud de vuelta al castillo.

—Su majestad —, le dijo Theodore, uno de los guardias.

—Nott, ve al mercado y arresta a la bruja, es una estafadora. Asegúrate de que el campesino herido reciba atención médica y paga por los daños a su negocio —, bufó cansado—. Y bájate del maldito caballo, lo necesito.

El guardia obedeció sin dudar, bajó del caballo y se encaminó a toda velocidad hasta el alboroto que se había creado en el mercado mientras Draco Malfoy se alejaba galopando de vuelta al castillo, sintiéndose furioso, decepcionado y estafado.

(...)

Su padre le dirigió una pequeña a sonrisa y él se obligó a sonreír pese a lo cansado que estaba. Se estiró solo un poco sobre su asiento y se reacomodó antes de volver su vista a los papeles que estaba revisando y en los cuales llevaba toda la tarde. Por supuesto que Lucius había insistido en que aquella esclavización voluntaria era necesaria, después de todo, si iban a reunirse con el nuevo general de su armada, el rey debía hablar el mismo idioma y estar al pendiente de toda la situación política.

Desde que había tomado la corona, aquella había sido una de las pocas cosas en las que Draco había estado realmente interesado. No iba a doblegarse ante otro reino y la idea de conquistar nuevas tierras le parecía extraordinaria. Por ello, se ponía todos los días a estudiar las estadísticas y las estrategias que su general había formulado y que serían puestas en práctica solo hasta que el rey diese su visto bueno.

Por supuesto Draco era joven e inexperto, con solo veintitrés años de edad y tres con la responsabilidad de la corona sobre sus hombros, el joven rey aún necesitaba de la ayuda de su padre para tomar la mayoría de las decisiones. A Lucius no parecía molestarle pero Narcissa insistía en que así como Lucius había aprendido, era responsabilidad de Draco poner en práctica sus años de estudio y preparación.

Su reino se encontraba en una situación particularmente inestable. Un reino enemigo al norte cobraba cada vez más fuerza, había conquistado al menos cuatro poblados pequeños y aquello había bastado para superarlos en número. Esperaban que no fuese necesario, pero así como estaban las cosas era posible que tuvieran que enlistar a los pueblerinos en el ejército para al menos incrementar su número de soldados. También estaba el hecho de que sus aliados comenzaban a temer por su seguridad, ninguno era realmente fiable y los pocos que aún los apoyaban esperaban ver resultados lo más pronto posible.

Los días de no hacer nada en su habitación y ligarse jovencitas a diestra y siniestra había pasado para Draco Malfoy años atrás. La realidad sobre lo que significaba ser un príncipe lo había golpeado realmente duro y, aunque realmente deseaba volver a ser aquel chiquillo consentido que recibía cortes de cabello y masajes en la bañera llena de sales aromáticas, se sentía realmente útil sirviendo a la gente que gobernaba, asegurándoles un reino salvo, donde sus hijos podrían crecer sin miedo a ser conquistados.

Aquella noche recibirían al nuevo general de su armada, el antiguo era demasiado viejo como para seguir con el cargo. El hombre insistía en que estaba dejando en buenas manos el futuro de su ejército y que de todas formas, desde que había perdido una pierna, era un completo inútil. Un capitán que no puede dirigir a sus tropas desde el frente es vergonzoso. O algo así se la pasaba repitiendo.

Draco debía admitir que tratar con Alastor Moody, su general, le había costado bastante trabajo al principio. El tipo estaba completamente loco y siempre dirigía a su ejército directamente hacía el suicidio. O eso era lo que él pensaba. Moody sí estaba loco, pero resultaba que sus planes descabellados siempre tenían éxito y cuando no, siempre tenía un plan de respaldo que reducían las bajas al mínimo. Él y su padre eran viejos amigos, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaban discutiendo, jamás logrando quedar de acuerdo y al final creando un plan completamente diferente que los convencía a ambos.

Moody había esperado que Draco discutiera tanto como su padre y Lucius había esperado que su vástago no fuese nada complaciente con Moody, pero para sorpresa de ambos, Draco había sabido mantener un equilibrio casi perfecto, añadiendo solo cosas de suma importancia a los planes de Alastor cuando creía conveniente.

El joven rey esperaba, sinceramente, que el nuevo hombre con el que fuese a tratar no fuese tan difícil de manejar como Alastor, pero esperaba que fuese bueno, realmente bueno o tendría que arrodillarse hasta convencer a Moody de que no abandonara el puesto. Un general incompetente podía llevarlo a la ruina.

Se talló un poco los ojos y parpadeó para despejarse. Su padre le imitó, suspirando pesadamente y abandonando sus papeles sobre la larga mesa de madera. Ambos se miraron largamente, Draco sabía lo preocupado que estaba su padre por el destino de su reino y aquello solo hizo que el joven rubio se sintiera presionado. Era su responsabilidad al fin y al cabo y perder la guerra podía significar no solo someter a su gente, si no terminar muerto, con su cabeza y la de sus padres colgadas como trofeos en las puertas del castillo que lo había visto crecer.

—Me alegro profundamente de verlos tan entusiastas —, dijo la voz rugosa de Alastor Moody quién cubierto con una capa de viaje hacía imposible que Draco pudiera ver su cara llena de cicatrices de guerra.

—Cuando leas los últimos reportes vas a unirte a nuestra emotiva reunión —, soltó Draco.

El sarcasmo en su voz hizo que Moody soltara una risotada.

—Bueno, he traído al hombre que va a salvarnos a todos del desastre.

Por primera vez Draco miró hacia la puerta, donde Alastor había señalado con la cabeza. En el umbral, un joven de más o menos la misma edad que Draco se encontraba de pie, con la frente en alto y tan solemne que al joven rey no le quedó duda de que era un novato. Suspiró revisando sus ropas, iba de cuero y algodón. Su cabello, desastrosamente largo y enmarañado calléndole por los hombros y la frente apenas visible, aunque no estaba seguro de si aquello era natural o lo había causado la lluvia del exterior y el hecho de que se acabase de quitar la capucha del rostro. Sus ojos verde esmeralda brillaban con decisión, con la sagacidad de alguien que está dispuesto a luchar hasta la muerte por una causa. Y eso lo cautivó extrañamente, haciéndolo sonreír.

—Siéntate novato —, le dijo con una sonrisa burlona. El moreno frunció el ceño y lo miró.

—Con todo respeto, su majestad, no soy un novato, he peleado al frente muchas veces.

—Parece que nuestro nuevo capitán es bastante huraño —, volvió a decir, divertido.

Lucius negó fastidiado y Alastor los miraba divertido.

—Con todo respeto... su majestad... —, esta vez parecía que de verdad le estaba costando trabajo hablarle con respeto.

—Solo está tratando de fastidiarte, Potter —, le dijo Moody, interrumpiéndolo. —Nuestro rey es un jovencito bastante hijo de puta.

—Alastor... —, le advirtió Lucius, pero Draco no se ofendió.

—Toma asiento _Potter_ —Dijo el menor de los rubios señalándole una silla y enfatizando su apellido. —¿Por qué no entramos a las cosas divertidas?

Y con esas palabras comenzaron la reunión. Potter y Moody habían cargado consigo un montón de reportes, informes y estrategias que demoraron en revisar hasta el anochecer. A Draco le daba vueltas la cabeza por la cantidad de información que había absorbido en cuestión de horas pero no se había atrevido a levantar la sesión por mero orgullo. Parecía que Potter le retaba a claudicar, demostrándole que no solo no era un novato, sino que además le apasionaba su trabajo. Potter parecía casi igual de cuerdo que Alastor y Draco sospechaba que iba a tener que soportar un poco más de esos planes suicidas pero efectivas. Como fuese la cosa, Draco no iba a rendirse, si Potter quería seguir hablando de planes tres días seguidos, sin un receso para ir a comer o para si quiera ir al baño, él aceptaba el reto.

Miradas airadas y significativas volaban de un lado a otro de la habitación y Draco pronto se encontró fascinado con la forma en que Potter hablaba, como si hubiera nacido para patear traseros. Movía las manos bruscamente para darse a entender y cada que escribía algo nuevo en sus pergaminos lo hacía con una letra tan desastrosa que Draco casi se sintió ofendido de haber pasado horas practicando caligrafía en su infancia. Potter le intrigaba, le molestaba y le maravillaba a partes iguales y hacer comentarios sarcásticos solo para verlo fruncir el ceño se estaba convirtiendo en su nuevo deporte favorito.

—Creo que he tenido suficiente... es media noche —, dijo Lucius poniéndose de pie. —Podemos continuar mañana.

Alastor se puso de pie, balanceándose un momento sobre su pata de palo.

—Comenzaba a creer que estaríamos aquí hasta el amanecer —, se quejó el viejo general.

—Y así será —, dijo Draco divertido. Ocultando su cansancio. —Potter y yo nos quedaremos a ajustar los últimos detalles —, miró al pelinegro quién alzó el mentón, aceptando el reto. —¿No estarás cansado o sí?

—Para nada... su majestad.

—Perfecto —Draco juntó ambas manos con malicia. —Hasta mañana, padre, Alastor.

Ambos hombres salieron de allí bastante contentos con aquella resolución y entonces el rey y el general se quedaron solos.

—Como le estaba diciendo —, comenzó a decir Potter—, después de reforzar la trinchera norte lo mejor será llevar a los ciudadanos hacia el oeste para mantenerlos seguros, no que dude de la fortaleza de nuestras murallas —, se pasó la mano por el cabello, despejándose la frente—, pero será mucho mejor si prevenimos antes de que... ¿Su majestad? ¿Me está prestando atención? —sonrió con malicia. —¿O es que se ha quedado dormido?

Draco no respondió inmediatamente, sus ojos fijos en la frente del moreno.

—¿Qué es lo que tienes en la frente? —, preguntó finalmente y Potter se llevó una mano a dicho lugar.

—Una cicatriz —, respondió sin descubrírsela.

Draco se puso de pie y caminó hasta el otro extremo de la mesa donde Potter parecía haberse sumido dentro de sus pensamientos.

—¿Cómo te la hiciste? —le preguntó parándose a solo medio metro de distancia de él. —¿Una herida de guerra?

—No realmente —, se sonrojó. —De hecho la historia es bastante patética y no creo que quiera perder el tiempo escuchándola...

Pero Malfoy no estaba escuchando. Llevó su pálida y fina mano izquierda hasta la frente el joven general que se quedó estático ante aquello. Draco sabía que era una invasión de su espacio personal, pero cuando vio la cicatriz no pudo evitar sentir que algo se removía dentro de él, algo _familiar_.

Potter no se apartó, tal vez demasiado confundido como para reaccionar y cuando el rey despejó su frente con un movimiento suave de su mano su expresión se suavizó.

Ahí estaba, la cicatriz en forma de rayo.

Entonces en la mente del rubio llovió un torrente de recuerdos que creía irrelevantes en su vida y que había ignorado por más de cinco años; la bruja, el hilo rojo que no era capaz de ver, su noche de aventura por el pueblo, la vergüenza de haber poseído un hilo tan enredado alrededor de otras personas, el mercado, la chica pelirroja, el puestecito modesto y el furioso muchacho que lo había enfrentado por haber echado a perder sus artículos, aquel al que no volteó a ver más de dos segundos, demasiado enfurecido por la decepción de haber estado destinado a una mujer que no entraba dentro de sus estándares.

—¿Qué es eso? —, preguntó Potter sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Al principio Draco no tenía idea de a lo que se refería, fue cuando enfocó la mirada que lo entendió. Su mano izquierda permanecía sobre la cicatriz del ojiverde, pero alrededor de su meñique se encontraba un resplandeciente y casi fantasmal hilo rojo que, estaba seguro, no estaba antes. Su primer impulso había sido alejarse, pero su cerebro parecía más concentrado en hacer que sus ojos recorrieran el final del hilo, el otro extremo.

Potter soltó jadeo subiendo su propia mano izquierda a la altura de la de Malfoy. Ambos miraron sus meñiques entrelazados por aquel hilo de brillante superficie que colgaba solo un poco, formando una "u" pequeñita por la cercanía de los dedos.

—¿Puedes verlo? —Preguntó Draco.

—Debemos cortarlo —, dijo Harry, horrorizado.

—No seas idiota, Potter, no puede cortarse, es el hilo del destino.

—Eso es imposible, tú y yo no nos conocemos...

—Por supuesto que lo hacemos —ambos evitaban mirarse, sus ojos firmes en el lazo. —Yo te hice esa cicatriz en la frente.

—Bonita forma de iniciar un romance, —se quejó.

—Estaba enojado, había estado caminando toda la maldita noche buscándote, no había comido nada en horas y estaba cansado y creí que me habían emparejado con la pecosa.

—¿Ginny?

—¿Y cómo voy a saber su nombre? —, el hilo comenzó a desvanecerse y Harry sonrió.

—Ahí tienes, se está yendo solo.

Draco bajó su mano sintiéndose repentinamente decepcionado. Era verdad, se desvanecía lentamente dejando pequeñas esferas de luz rojas flotando a su alrededor. Suspiró cansado, tal vez sí que debía irse a dormir, descansar un poco y fingir que nada de eso había ocurrido.

—Buenas noches, Potter —, dijo caminando hacia la salida.

Colocó la mano sobre la perilla de la puerta y antes de abrirla escuchó que Harry preguntó:

—¿De verdad me buscaste toda la noche? —, parecía conmovido.

—Del atardecer al amanecer —, afirmó con amargura. —Pero eso ya no importa, fue hace muchos años y por lo que sabemos, lo que acabamos de ver podría ser cosa de la falta de sueño.

Abrió la puerta.

—Tal vez podríamos ir a dar una vuelta a la plaza —, dijo Potter sonando nervioso. Completamente diferente al muchacho seguro que hablaba de estrategias y planes.

Draco se giró para mirarle. Harry no lo miraba parecía más entretenido mirando sus propios zapatos.

—¿Me estás invitando a salir?

—¿Muy atrevido de mi parte?

—Tal vez un poco.

—Es cosa de ese estúpido hilo, bajo su luz no lucías tan hijo de puta.

Ambos guardaron silencio durante un minuto.

—Mañana después de la reunión, vayamos a dar una vuelta al festival.

Harry levantó la mirada y sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Draco. Como un relámpago ambos parecieron reconocerse y sonrieron. Por un momento algo parecido a la magia les mostró un futuro en el que estaban juntos y felices, el hilo volvió a brillar como un parpadeo y ambos suspiraron.

—Es una locura —, dijo Harry.

—Es el destino —, respondió Draco.


	3. Juntos a nunca jamás

Adaptación de la obra de teatro Peter Pan y Wendy de 1904.

Pareja: Scorbus.

(...)

Las palabras en tinta negra eran escritas una a una en el trozo de papel que tenía frente a él. Su caligrafía, impecable, plasmaba todas sus ideas y las materializaba de forma ordenada. Era como si dentro de su cabeza todas las ideas corrieran en círculos al mismo tiempo y solo fuese capaz de ordenarlas cuando las volvía de papel y tinta.

Sus labios se movían de manera casi imperceptible. Susurraba las palabras que quería escribir para asegurarse de que sonaban bien y que era entendible cada frase que se moldeaba a su merced.

— _...voló por sobre la laguna al tiempo que una de las sirenas lo saludaba efusivamente, con su cabello rubio empapado sobre su rostro y sus brillantes ojos azules, coquetos,_ _atrayéndolo_ _hacia la roca..._

Escribía.

Se encontraba dentro de su habitación, el ruido en la sala de estar era demasiado como para poder concentrarse y de todas formas su cuarto era su santuario de inspiración y paz. Lo único que se escuchaba dentro de aquellas cuatro paredes era el rasgueo de su pluma contra el papel y de vez en cuando, el sonido de las hojas del árbol de su jardín agitándose por la brisa de primavera. Había pensado en cerrar la ventana, pero siempre cabía la posibilidad de que _él_ volviera a por lo que se había dejado la noche anterior y no quería obstaculizar su camino.

Escuchó pasos cruzar por fuera de su habitación, la pesada puerta de madera apenas dejaba pasar el mínimo de ruido, lo que significaba que su padre o estaba enojado o frustrado o estresado y que aquello era la razón por la que pisaba tan fuerte.

Pasos, pasos, pasos. Scorpius intentó ignorarlo.

Incrementó su velocidad de escritura, la mano le dolería después, tal vez, pero ahora le urgía terminar con su nuevo pequeño proyecto. Sus susurros se volvieron un relato a voz media y la historia seguía avanzando en su imaginación demasiado rápido como para disminuir el movimiento de la pluma sobre el papel. Solo un poco más, un poquito más y estaría terminado.

El ruido en la habitación de al lado le sobresaltó. Era como si su padre, cansado de lo que fuese que lo tenía tan alterado, hubiese decidido derribar el enorme armario que había pertenecido a sus abuelos y luego, hubiera destrozado cada uno de los recipientes de cristal con productos de belleza de su madre.

Suspiró.

¿Cómo se suponía que terminaría su obra maestra en ese estado?

—... _el agua era clara, tan clara que se podía apreciar el grácil nado de las sirenas aún por debajo de los ocho metros de profundidad..._

Un golpe.

—... _La mayor de las hermanas sirenas se acercó hasta el muchacho y se inclinó para intentar besarlo pero él..._

Un golpe aún más fuerte.

— _pero él, confundido, se apartó y..._

La puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe. Scorpius saltó en su asiento por el susto y los pasos de su padre resonaron en todo el cuarto cuando él cerró los ojos. Lo que sea que estuviese a punto de escribir se desvaneció de su cabeza, como si nunca hubiese existido.

Bueno, ya no había nada que pudiera hacer.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó gentilmente a su padre que ya había comenzado a revolver sus cajones a toda velocidad.

—Mis gemelos de oro, no los encuentro —respondió rápidamente, sin molestarse en mirarlo.

Scorpius vio a su padre, Draco, ir de un lado a otro a gran velocidad, sacando sus prendas de los cajones y derribando sus libros de sus estantes. Hubiera estado a punto de gritar horrorizado por el desastre que acaba de ser creado en su siempre pulcra habitación, pero su pobre padre lucía tan desesperado que no se atrevió a hacerlo. En lugar de eso, permaneció en su escritorio, quietecito, intentando no estorbar en lo más mínimo la tarea de Draco por recuperar sus gemelos de oro.

Un libro voló por aquí y una libreta salió volando por allá. Su tablero de ajedrez, con todo y piezas terminó en el suelo y su gata se erizó cuando su padre accidentalmente le pisó la cola en su carrera por hacerse con sus piezas invaluables de joyería.

Draco finalmente terminó de arrasar con toda la habitación, pero justo cuando su hijo estuvo a punto de suspirar aliviado porque su padre no se había si quiera acercado a su escritorio, éste lo hizo. El mayor de los Malfoy tomó sin cuidado la libreta donde hasta hacía unos segundos su hijo había estado escribiendo el último de sus cuentos. La libreta salió volando y la tinta fue derramada sin querer mientras el pequeño cajón del escritorio (cerrado bajo llave) intentaba ser abierto.

—Papá, no están aquí —dijo Scorpius sumisamente mientras recogía su libreta del suelo.

La tinta no había terminado de secar por lo que la última página era un conjunto de manchas de tinta.

—¡Astoria! —exclamó Draco antes de salir disparado de la habitación.

El joven heredero de los Malfoy suspiró pesadamente. Su habitación parecía haber sido destrozado por un huracán. Se acercó hasta su escritorio y con un trapito que encontró entre el desastre limpió la tinta. Esperaba tener más guardada en algún lado.

Pasó minutos enteros recogiendo el enorme desastre que su padre había causado. Por lo que podía escuchar (ahora que la puerta estaba abierta), Draco no se había hecho con sus gemelos y seguía causando estragos. Su madre parecía ir detrás de él, recordándole que sería más difícil encontrar nada con la casa boca abajo, pero como cada que su padre estaba apurado, no aparecía oír y los cajones siendo azotados seguían escuchándose.

Scorpius colocó su libreta en su escritorio y pasó página una vez que la tinta terminó por secarse, tendría que volver a escribir completamente la escena de las sirenas pero, aunque tal vez debía estar un poquito enojado con su padre, no podía, después de todo, Draco no había querido echarlo a perder, ni si quiera estaba seguro de que su padre estuviera al tanto de su sueño de ser escritor y cuentista.

—Oh no... ¿también aquí? —preguntó la voz de su madre y él asintió con una sonrisa de resignación—. Creo que no quiero entrar a mi habitación... —agregó levantando la ropa de Scorpius que había terminado en el suelo.

—No, no quieres —le aseguró el muchacho—. Escuché que rompía tus perfumes y cremas.

Astoria suspiró dramáticamente pero no se detuvo en su tarea de ordenar la habitación de su hijo.

—Está algo estresado por la cena, es muy importante, tu padre no quiere perder ningún detalle.

—Qué extraño, a mí me pareció que había perdido la cabeza.

Astoria rio, con aquella risa que todos aseguraban era angelical y que a Scorpius lograba tranquilizarlo en los peores momentos.

—¿Cómo va ese último cuento? —le preguntó entonces, cerrando uno de los cajones.

—Podría ir mejor, las sirenas son un problema.

—¿Sirenas? —preguntó Draco entrando de nuevo a la habitación, dispuesto a volver a revolver todo con tal de encontrar sus gemelos—. ¿No estás bastante grande para hablar de sirenas?

Scorpius se tensó, avergonzado, no muy seguro de querer revelar su afición secreta a su padre quién insistía en que debía dejar las niñerías de lado y crecer. Astoria le miró y le sonrió, como animándolo a tomar la oportunidad.

—Sí, sirenas, ya sabes, las chicas que...

—Sé lo que son las sirenas, Scorpius —le interrumpió su padre—. Lo que no entiendo —dijo volviendo a abrir uno de los cajones— es porque pierdes tu tiempo con sirenas y hadas y piratas, tienes ya quince años, a tu edad me encontraba leyendo importantes tomos de economía no todos esos... —se acercó a su repisa, tomando con algo de asco un libro de cuentos— cuentos y fantasías absurdas.

—Oh... bueno —Scorpius miró a su madre quién volvió a animarlo a hablar—. Sucede que, yo pensé que, tal vez, no sé, padre, no quiera manejar la fábrica y tal vez quería dedicarme a ser cuentista.

Draco se detuvo justo antes de abrir las puertas del armario de Scorpius. En silencio le miró y el joven rubio creyó que se desmayaría de los nervios.

Entonces Draco se rio.

Se rio tan fuerte que Scorpius se sobresaltó y Astoria frunció el ceño. Parecía que toda la prisa que Draco había acumulado se había desvanecido y ahora solo le importaba seguir carcajeándose por lo que, a sus oídos, era el comentario más graciosísimo que su querido hijo hubiera dicho nunca.

Scorpius se encogió en su lugar mientras sentía sus orejas y mejillas colorarse por la vergüenza. Apretó los labios hasta hacerlos desaparecer de su rostro y agachó la mirada donde sus pies descalzos. No se atrevía a mirar a su padre cuya risa comenzaba a desaparecer gradualmente, como si acabase de comprender que aquello no era una broma, ni tampoco se atrevió a volver a abrir los ojos. La vergüenza le había llenado hasta el punto de querer hacerlo llorar, pero se recordó que ya era un muchacho grande y que llorar era para niños pequeños.

—No —dijo entonces la voz de su padre—. Lo siento Scorp, pero no puedo consentirlo, ¿escritor? Eso ni siquiera es un trabajo de verdad, lo es aún menos si escribes sobre temas tan... tontos e infantiles. Definitivamente no.

—Draco... —intentó intervenir su madre.

—No, Astoria, he dejado que el muchacho hiciese su voluntad casi siempre, he dejado que lo consintieras hasta el punto de lo ridículo, pero definitivamente no voy a dejar que eche a perder su futuro, Scorpius va a manejar la fábrica, como lo hizo mi abuelo, como lo hizo mi padre y como lo he hecho yo y es mi última palabra. Es hora de que madures —dijo ahora dirigiéndose a él— y sumiéndote en fantasías tontas no vas a lograrlo, hijo.

Scorpius se quedó de pie frente a su escritorio hasta que los pasos de su papá se escucharon salir de la habitación. El rubio podía sentir la mirada de su madre sobre él, pero no se atrevió a corresponderle, temeroso de romper a llorar por la simpatía que vería reflejada en ellos. Cuando Astoria finalmente decidió rendirse y salir de su habitación, Scorpius dejó escapar una pequeña lagrimita que escurrió por su pálida mejilla.

Draco no volvió a intentar desmantelar la casa en busca de sus gemelos y pronto el joven heredero de los Malfoy escuchó la puerta principal siendo abierta y cerrada. Sus padres se habían marchado finalmente a la fiesta.

Miró el reloj que descansaba sobre su escritorio y viendo lo tarde que era decidió irse a acostar. Cerró con cuidado la puerta entreabierta de su habitación y desganado caminó hasta su cama.

Jamás, en su corta vida, se había sentido tan desdichado.

Apagó la lámpara de gas y echándole un último vistazo a su manuscrito que aún descansaba en su escritorio suspiró y se metió entre las sábanas.

No se molestó en cerrar la ventana.

Dormir jamás le había costado tanto trabajo y las pesadillas que tuvo cuando lo logró no ayudaban en absoluto. Decepcionar a su padre jamás le había gustado, había trabajado toda su vida para complacerle, por que Draco era un buen padre y Scorpius debía ser un buen hijo, aún si eso significaba renunciar a sus sueños. Tal vez, después de todo, su padre tendría razón y ser cuentista era solo una fase infantil que olvidaría en cuanto descubriera el maravilloso mundo de los adultos.

—Despierta... —dijo un susurro. Scorpius, entre el mundo del sueño y la realidad no obedeció—. Despierta —repitió ahora más fuerte y claro.

Scorpius se forzó a abrir los ojos. Estaba tan cansado.

—¿Quién? —preguntó con voz ronca.

Una mano lo tomó del brazo y lo forzó a levantarse.

—Vamos, no tenemos mucho tiempo —le apremió—. Debemos marcharnos.

Scorpius, desorientado como estaba solo atinó a sentarse a la orilla de la cama y tallarse los ojos para despejarse la vista. Soltó un bostezo y quiso volver a acurrucarse en su cama pero una fuerte sacudida en todo su cuerpo le hizo sobresaltar.

—¡Vamos! —le exigió aquella voz y Scorpius miró por primera vez al intruso.

Cabello negro como la noche y ojos verdes cual esmeralda, cuerpo delgado y de estatura claramente más bajita que la suya. Vestía unas extrañas ropas hechas con hojas verdes que resaltaban su mirada y parecía tan impaciente que Scorpius se avergonzó de haberlo hecho esperar.

—Albus Potter... —Dijo más para sí mismo que para su acompañante.

—El mismo, ahora toma esto —le estrelló contra el pecho una de sus gabardinas de casimir y un par de zapatos—. Nos vamos, Scorpius.

Y comenzó a arrastrarlo a través de la habitación.

—Entonces eres de verdad... —dijo con asombro mientras se colocaba los zapatos y la gabardina, sin molestarse en quitarse el pijama.

—¿Lo dudabas? No dejas de escribir cuentos sobre mí.

—Esto debe ser un sueño... mi padre dice que...

—¡Oh, no! —exclamó exasperado—. ¡Ni lo menciones! Él es la razón por la que debemos marcharnos.

—¿Mi padre?

—¡Él quiere que crezcas! —expresó como si aquello fuese una blasfemia—. Yo no puedo permitir semejante atrocidad, Scorpius, como comprenderás. Así que nos marchamos.

Albus le extendió una mano.

—¿Y a dónde vamos? —le preguntó tomando su mano, no muy seguro de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero demasiado enojado con su padre como para quedarse.

—A nunca jamás, claro está —le sonrió ampliamente y Scorpius sintió que se sonrojaba.

Albus Potter, era mucho más guapo en persona que en su imaginación.

—Tengo tu sombrero —dijo entonces, recordándolo—. Mi gata lo trajo el otro día y yo pensé lo querrías de vuelta. Por supuesto que imaginé que sería tuyo porque es idéntico a tus ropas, mi madre me dijo que era posible y yo lo guardé por si tú... —se sonrojó y Albus sonrió aún más.

—Gracias —respondió—. Pero he decidido dejar de usarlo, siempre lo pierdo.

—De acuerdo, bien —se aclaró la garganta— entonces...

—¿Nos vamos?

—Sí, claro.

Albus volvió a sonreír despreocupadamente y Scorpius sintió que su corazón comenzaba a saltar de un lado a otro dentro de su pecho. Jamás se había sentido así, generalmente era torpe y malo expresándose verbalmente, pero con Albus Potter sonriéndole de aquella manera la sensación de torpeza se incrementaba en un mil por ciento. Las rodillas le temblaban, las manos le sudaban y la necesidad de sonreír estúpida e irracionalmente le inundaba.

Pronto llegó a una conclusión, Albus le gustaba.

Y solo se podía hacer una cosa en estos casos.

—¿Albus? —preguntó cuándo el chico se acercó a la ventana por la que seguramente había entrado. Él le miró—. ¿Sabes lo que es un beso? —Albus frunció el ceño. Claramente no lo sabía—. ¿Quieres que te muestre lo que es?

Albus sonrió y Scorpius volvió a derretirse.

—Si es tan fantástico como tus cuentos, claro.

Scorpius sonrió, halagado, no sabía si a Albus realmente le gustaban sus historias por su talento o porque todos sus cuentos trataban de él y sus aventuras en nunca jamás. No importaba realmente, se sentía bien que alguien apreciara su trabajo y no tuviera vergüenza de expresarlo, sobre todo con aquella manera tan fresca que Albus Potter tenía para hablar.

Albus se quedó de pie frente a él y el corazón de Scorpius comenzó a palpitar fuertemente. El rubio se humedeció los labios con la punta de la lengua y Albus no dejó de mirarlo, realmente curioso. Aquel iba a ser su primer beso e iba a ser con el héroe que hasta hacía un par de horas había pensado era fuente de su imaginación. Se inclinó hacia adelante, temeroso de pedirle a Albus que cerrara los ojos y se arrepintiera.

Sentía que su cuerpo estaba hecho de gelatina.

El aliento de Albus contra sus labios, el calor de su cuerpo emanando algo casi mágico. Entrecerró los ojos lentamente, solo un poco y entonces cerró la distancia entre ellos.

—¡Auch! —exclamó cuando un tirón en el cabello le hizo retroceder.

—¡Delphi! —Exclamó Albus levitando sobre el suelo y comenzando a perseguir una estela de luz que volaba a toda velocidad por la habitación—. ¡No tienes que ser tan maleducada, Scorpius es buena persona!

Scorpius se sobó la nuca con un gesto de incomodad en el rostro y giró para encarar al ser que le había lastimado. Ahí sobre su escritorio, un hada realmente pequeña le miraba con el rostro enrojecido por la furia. Su cabello era plateado y las puntas presumían un precioso color azul eléctrico que combinaba con el vestido miniatura que le envolvía. Era preciosa, pero también parecía huraña y muy, muy celosa.

—Un hada... —fue lo único que pudo decir.

Albus sonrió orgulloso.

—Tu escribes y cuentas cuentos sobre todos nosotros y parece que no te terminas de creer que existimos.

—¡Es que es tan extraño!

—Y espera a que veas a las sirenas ¡a los indios!

—¿Podemos?

—Por supuesto, solo necesitamos... —miró alrededor de la habitación y salió volando en dirección a Dlephini, el hada, a la que tomó con brusquedad entre sus dedos y regresó volando solo para esparcir polvos de hada sobre el rubio quién estornudó cuando los polvillos le entraron por la nariz —¡Polvo de hada! —exclamó.

Scorpius miraba fascinado las motitas de luz dorada que se extendían alrededor de él. Delphi no estaba contenta pero aquello no podía importarle menos, porque en menos de lo que podía decir "hada" su cuerpo había comenzado a levitar, flotando como un globo.

La sensación de felicidad comenzó a evaporarse cuando se percató de que no podía controlar su vuelo.

—Albus... no puedo, no puedo controlarlo.

Albus soltó una carcajada burlona.

—No seas tonto, solo debes desearlo.

Scorpius frunció el ceño. A lo largo de su vida le habían llamado de muchas maneras, pero tonto jamás.

A Delphi su enojo le hizo gracia.

Sin embargo, cuando había estado a punto de abrir la boca para replicar y su cuerpo ya se encontraba chocando contra el techo, Albus acudió a su rescate, tomándolo de la mano, aun sonriendo. Le ayudó a acomodar su cuerpo y a bajar un par de metros hasta que Scorpius estuvo seguro de que podía controlarlo.

—¿Mejor? —le preguntó aun sujetando su mano.

Scorpius se vio tentado a mentir para que no lo soltara, pero un Malfoy debía ser orgulloso e independiente así que asintió con seriedad y Albus se apartó y voló hasta la ventana.

Con una sonrisa cómplice y un breve comentario sobre la segunda estrella a la derecha, Scorpius se encontró siguiendo a Albus Potter a través del cielo nocturno londinense. Por un breve fragmento de segundo su mente había viajado hacia sus padres quienes seguramente se preocuparían al volver y no encontrarlo en su cama, pero fue hasta que divisó la isla de nunca jamás que la culpa de haberse marchado sin dejar una nota fue casi insoportable.

Albus se lo había llevado de Londres con la única intención de no dejarlo crecer, porque le gustaban sus cuentos y él se había marchado porque no había soportado que su padre menospreciara sus sueños de ser escritor de cuentos infantiles.

Definitivamente no podía quedarse demasiado tiempo.

Frente a él, Albus Potter volaba majestuosamente, surcando el cielo como si fuese dueño de éste. Reía a carcajadas escandalosas mientras el hada tintineaba algo que él (Scorpius) no comprendía. Sus mejillas rojas por la brisa lo hacían lucir sumamente atractivo y Scorpius no pudo evitar mandar el tema de sus padres a lo profundo de su mente y dejar que se colocara como prioridad la manera en que el viento desarreglaba (aún más) el cabello del líder de los niños perdidos.

Era extraño que solo unos minutos atrás, en Londres, era de noche y en ese momento parecían estar disfrutando de una mañana especialmente agradable y soleada que hacía que Potter brillara con más fuerza (al menos a ojos de Scorpius)

—¡Cuidado! —Exclamó Albus abrazándolo con fuerza y desviando su trayectoria de vuelo.

Los piratas habían disparado una bala de cañón contra él y ni si quiera se había percatado de ello.

Fascinado observó el barco que se levantaba cerca de la costa de la isla, con sus velas blancas percudidas y su bandera con una calavera ondeando en el mástil más alto. Desde donde se encontraba —escondido tras una nube— apenas y podía distinguir a los piratas furiosos que no dejaban de arremeter contra ellos.

—Delphi, lleva a Scorpius con el resto, yo me encargaré de Cara Rajada.

Scorpius miró al hada resoplar y emprender vuelo en dirección al norte pero justo cuando se disponía a seguirla, ella aumentó la velocidad y seguirle el rastro pronto dependió de la estela de polvos mágicos que Delphi dejaba detrás de ella.

Era obvio que no simpatizaba con Scorpius.

—¡Espera! —le gritaba—. ¡Por favor señorita hada!

Pero era inútil porque Delphi parecía decidida a dejarlo perderse en aquellas tierras desconocidas.

Descendió un poco, siguiendo el rastro de polvillo de hada, internándose entre los árboles y las plantas del bosque.

Y entonces ¡PUM!, algo le golpeó en la cabeza.

Scorpius comenzó a caer como en cámara lenta. Aturdido sentía como el viento rodeaba su cuerpo y la sensación en su estómago de estar perdiendo altura le invadió. Quería gritar, asustado, pero el golpe había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarlo casi inconsciente. No lo había visto venir, de haberlo hecho seguramente habría esquivado aquello que él creía, había sido una roca, una especialmente grande.

Y entonces la caída se detuvo.

—Muy valiente, no gritaste ni un poco —le dijo Albus y él solo pudo sonreír.

Albus lo dejó a salvo en el suelo.

—¿¡Quién ha sido?! —gritó hacia un montón de arbustos.

De ellos, salieron un montón de niños a los que Scorpius no había ni detectado.

—¡He sido yo! —dijo orgullosos un niño pequeño de ojos azules y cabello pelirrojo.

—¡Que mentira! —intervino un niño rubio de ojos grises.

—¡Silencio, Hugo, Lorcan! —intervino Albus—. ¡No entiendo que los ha poseído para hacer tal barbaridad, pero pudieron haberlo matado ¡Scorpius es de los nuestros, bola de idiotas!

—Ha sido cosa de Delphi —intervino la que parecía ser la única chica del grupo. Su cabello era pelirrojo y sus ojos marrones —. Ella nos ha dicho que has ordenado que derribáramos al intruso.

Albus buscó con ojos furiosos al hada que, descarada, se miraba las uñas, descansando sobre una hoja.

—¿Eso es verdad? —le preguntó y el hada tintineó—. Conspirar contra los nuestros es muy grave, Delphi y lo sabes —ella respondió con otro tintineo—. ¡Por supuesto que es de los nuestros! —ella tintineó con furia—. ¡No quiero escucharte! ¡Estás desterrada, Delphi! ¡De por vida!

—¿No crees que estás siendo demasiado duro? De por vida es mucho tiempo... —intervino Scorpius, sujetando la mano de Albus.

Delphi levantó vuelo.

—¡Una semana, entonces! —le gritó Albus antes de que el hada se perdiera entre los árboles. Se volvió hacia el rubio—. Ven, voy a presentarte —dijo ignorando completamente la furia del hada—. Estos de aquí son Hugo, Lily, Lorcan, Lysander, Teddy y James. Pero supongo que ya debes saberlo porque bueno, tú haces cuentos sobre nosotros.

Scorpius miró al grupo de niños que se había reunido junto a ellos. Iban de los nueve a los quince años, ninguno parecía mucho más grande. Parecían sumamente apenados por haber intentado asesinarlo pero él intentó sonreírles para darles a entender que estaba bien.

—No nos dijiste que traerías a uno nuevo —dijo Lily.

—Es por que no planeaba hacerlo —respondió Albus. Luego bajó la voz a casi un susurro—. Lo hice porque su padre quiere que crezca... Y además, es realmente bueno contando cuentos.

—¿Cómo puedes saberlo? —preguntó Scorpius por primera vez. No lo había pensado pero ciertamente se le antojaba extraño.

Albus se sonrojó y desvió la mirada.

—Yo... voy todas las noches a escuchar cuando lees lo que escribes —confesó en voz tan baja que Scorpius se preguntó si lo había entendido bien—. ¡Bien! ¡Hora de un paseo! —todos exclamaron "¡Yay!"—. Niños perdidos, vayan a territorio indio y despejen el área, Scorpius querrá ver primero a las sirenas.

Albus no esperó una respuesta, tomó a Scorpius de la mano y levantó vuelo con él. El rubio vio a los niños perdidos echar a correr en diferentes direcciones hasta que parecieron ponerse de acuerdo y siguieron un solo camino. Scorpius sonrió ante la espontaneidad con la que actuaban.

Él jamás había sido así de libre.

Al haber nacido dentro de una familia adinerada y de buenos modales, habían cosas que Scorpius podía hacer y otras que no. No era que sus padres se lo impusieran ni mucho menos, pero el rubio siempre había querido cumplir con los estándares de sus padres y siempre se había esforzado por ser el hijo ideal. Su abuelo, Lucius, estaba muy orgulloso de ello e incluso solía decir que se portaba mejor que Draco a su edad, pero a Scorpius Malfoy lo único que le importaba era que su papá se sintiera orgulloso de él. No podía saltar en los charcos de lodo ni ensuciar las ropas por las que su padre trabajaba tan arduamente días y noches y fines de semana, podía pasear por el parque y sentarse bajo un árbol a leer, pero no podía salir corriendo tras el señor de los helados o acariciar a algún perrito callejero (aunque a veces, cuando solo estaba junto a su madre, podía).

La mano de Albus apretó la suya suavemente para llamar su atención. Scorpius suponía que su expresión había revelado sus amargos sentimientos así que simplemente le sonrió a su acompañante. Era tan raro que se sintiera completamente a gusto con un completo extraño y sin embargo era así, Albus le hacía sentir.

—Esta noche, cuando vayamos al cuartel, podrías contarnos otro de tus cuentos.

—¿Uno más sobre las aventuras de Albus Potter?

—Por supuesto —sonrió ampliamente, de manera infantil—. Incluso podrías, no lo sé, agregar un nuevo personaje, un chico, un chico rubio y de ojos grises.

—Y podríamos llamarlo Scorpius —dijo divertido.

—Y tal vez... bueno, Scorpius podría enseñarle a Albus finalmente que es un beso.

Scorpius se sonrojó y asintió en silencio. La inocencia de Albus le alteraba sin duda.

Llegaron a la laguna de las sirenas a duras penas, el efecto del polvo de hada se había acabado demasiado rápido para el gusto de Scorpius, aunque Albus no parecía necesitar dichos polvos para volar cual libre ave.

El lugar era precioso, tal cual el rubio lo había imaginado, una laguna enorme, rodeada de flores y plantas exóticas con un millón de colores inimaginables. En el centro del cuerpo de agua había un pequeño conjunto de piedras donde algunas figuras femeninas se distinguían; entre ellas se peinaban el cabello y jugueteaban con los chorros de agua que una pequeña cascada les brindaba. A Scorpius no le sorprendió darse cuenta que allí no había ni un solo tritón y que además, al igual que en el caso de los niños perdidos, las sirenas eran tan jóvenes como él. Todas eran preciosas, un montón de chiquillas de piel clara y oscura, cabellos lacios y rizados, con aletas de todos los colores y sonrisas radiantes.

—¡Albus! —dijo una de las sirenas.

El mencionado soltó a Scorpius a toda velocidad haciéndolo aterrizar sobre su trasero sobre un grupo de rocas cerca de donde las sirenas descansaban.

—¡Victoire! —Dijo Albus arreglándose el cabello inútilmente y sonriendo con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Scorpius sintió que su corazón se hacía pedacitos.

 _Por supuesto._ Pensó con amargura. ¿ _De qué otra manera va a ser? Albus es un chico y yo también. Es normal que le gusten más las niñas... o que le gusten únicamente ellas._

—Hace mucho tiempo que no venías de visita —siguió Victoire quién enredaba su precioso cabello dorado en su dedo, coqueta.

—Si, bueno, Cara Rajada me ha tenido un poco ocupado.

—Pero si siempre le vences —ella agitó sus enormes pestañas y él se irguió, orgulloso.

—Por supuesto, un estúpido adulto no podría vencerme nunca.

—¿Quién es él? —preguntó una sirena de cabellos castaños y ondulados, señalado a Scorpius.

—No es nadie —se apresuró a decir Albus, volando hasta Scorpius y cubriéndolo con su cuerpo para que no le miraran.

Scorpius frunció el ceño y salió de detrás de Potter con una sonrisa pequeña marcada en sus rosados labios.

—Scorpius Malfoy —dijo galante, como su padre le había enseñado—. Mucho gusto, señoritas.

Las sirenas soltaron un chillido y rápidamente se congregaron alrededor de la roca donde Scorpius estaba de pie. Ellas recargaban sus antebrazos en la roca y le miraban con fascinación mientras decían al mismo tiempo:

—¡Que guapo!

—¡Su cabello es precioso!

—¡Y esos ojos!

Y suspiraban y seguían hablando y se empujaban entre ellas para poder nadar frente al avergonzado chico cuyas pálidas mejillas se habían tornado de un rojo furioso. Scorpius jamás había tenido tanta atención femenina en su vida y definitivamente jamás había recibido tantos halagos tan desvergonzados. Su madre y su abuela no contaban por supuesto.

—¿Puedo quedármelo? —preguntó una de las sirenas.

—No, Albus, yo lo vi primero —exclamó otra.

Scorpius soltó una risita nerviosa y ellas soltaron un chillido agudo más antes de comenzar acercarse e intentar jalarlo hacia el agua.

—¡Hey! ¡Van a hacerle daño! —escuchó Scorpius que exclamaba Albus.

Las sirenas no escuchaban, por supuesto.

—Por favor, por favor, que no sé nadar —dijo Scorpius entre risas.

—Eso no importa, no dejaremos que te ahogues —le dijo una sirena pelirroja batiendo las pestañas.

Scorpius abrió la boca para replicar amablemente aunque prefería no empaparse pero no pudo. Sus pies comenzaron a despegarse del suelo, aunque no había advertido el tirón en su mano. Albus lo había sujetado y se lo estaba llevando lejos de aquella preciosa laguna pese a las quejas de las sirenas que los siguieron por el agua hasta donde les fue posible.

—Siempre de alborotadoras —dijo el pelinegro entre dientes.

—Ellas creen que soy guapo —dijo Scorpius maravillado con la experiencia.

—Y no están mintiendo —corroboró Albus aún con la mandíbula apretada.

Scorpius se sonrojó violentamente pero Albus no parecía haberse dado cuenta de lo que significaban sus palabras para Scorpius quién ya no pensaba en las sirenas, si no en lo mucho que le gustaría que Albus volviera a halagarlo aunque fuese un poquito.

—¿Albus? —preguntó algo temeroso. Estaba dispuesto a intentar lo del beso una vez más.

Si aquello era un sueño, pues entonces quería disfrutarlo al máximo.

Albus le miró, parecía que aún estaba algo enojado pues sus oscuras y pobladas cejas se fruncían en un gesto que hubiese sido cómico en cualquier otra circunstancia. El rubio abrió la boca para preguntar si quería que le diera un beso pero sus ojos se encontraron vagando, nervioso, bajo la observación de su acompañante de ojos imposiblemente verdes.

Fue entonces que, en el mar, distinguió una figura, un hombre enfundado en una túnica rojo escarlata y dorado en un pequeño bote de madera y una chica que estaba atada, parecía parte de una tribu india. Tenía su cabello oscuro apenas sujetado en dos coletas que caían por sus hombros y una bandita con una pluma roja que sobresalía. No parecía asustada, mantenía una mirada desafiante en su captor, haciendo que sus enormes ojos castaños brillaran con fiereza.

—Es Rose —dijo Albus—. Cara Rajada la ha capturado...

—Debemos ayudarla —dijo Scorpius—. Aunque ciertamente no parece necesitar ayuda...

Albus los dirigió a ambos por el aire, siguiendo sigilosamente al pirata Cara Rajada al que Scorpius no había tenido la oportunidad de ver al rostro, incluso su cabello se encontraba cubierto por un enorme y elegante sombrero pirata que hacía juego con sus ropas.

Llegaron hasta la isla calavera donde Potter los hizo aterrizar en la parte alta de la cueva, fuera del alcance de su acérrimo enemigo y observaron.

Cara rajada colocó a la chica sobre una roca a la mitad de la cueva, la mitad de su cuerpo estaba en el agua pero ella ni si quiera cambió de expresión pese a que Scorpius sabía que el agua debía estar fría. El pirata afianzó las ataduras que rodeaban todo el cuerpo de la muchacha y le dijo en voz peligrosamente baja.

—El agua no tarda en subir, dime ahora donde se encuentra el escondite de Potter y no morirás ahogada.

Ella guardó silencio.

—No tienes mucho tiempo, Rose, será mejor que hables ahora, a tu madre no le gustará saber que tu necedad te costó la vida.

Pero Rose no abrió la boca.

—Tenemos que hacer algo, Albus —susurró Scorpius—. Cara Rajada tiene razón, el agua va a subir —el rubio vio aprensivamente como el agua ya le llegaba a la muchacha a la mitad del pecho.

—De acuerdo, hagamos algo, yo voy a distraer a Cara Rajada y tú vas a liberarla.

—No estaba mintiendo cuando dije que no sabía nadar —respondió afligido.

—De acuerdo, yo haré ambas cosas —dijo poniéndose de pie, desenvainando una pequeña navaja de plata que guardaba en el cinto de su traje.

—No puedes hacer ambas cosas —le replicó.

—¡Tú escribes cuentos sobre mí, sabes que puedo! —expresó ofendido—. Y voy a demostrártelo de una vez por todas.

Albus levantó vuelo y se alejó del lugar seguro, mientras Scorpius miraba con horror que su plan era gritar _"¡Eh, cara rajada, por aquí!_ "para llamar su atención.

El choque de espada contra daga no tardó en llegar, tal cual Scorpius lo había imaginado siempre. Cara Rajada el pirata era fuerte, un hombre al fin y al cabo, pero Albus era escurridizo y veloz, lo que casi igualaba las cosas. Scorpius aferraba con fuerza la roca frente a él, y su cuerpo saltaba involuntariamente cuando la espada del pirata estaba a punto de dañar a Potter. El ruido del metal chocando resonaba por toda la caverna, opacando el sonido del agua chocando contra las rocas, agua que poco a poco iba subiendo.

Scorpius vio a Cara Rajada bajar de su pequeño barco de madera y continuar la batalla con Potter en una de las orillas de la cueva. Albus se alejaba cada vez más de donde Rose, la princesa de la tribu, aún estaba atada y con el agua en los hombros.

—¡Cualquiera diría que podrías hacerlo mejor, anciano! —exclamó Albus chocando su pequeña daga contra la espada del pirata.

—Es una lástima que aún no hayas aprendido a respetar a tus mayores, mocoso insolente —replicó el pirata escarlata.

Scorpius los miró alejarse hasta la salida en aquella batalla que parecía cotidiana para ambos y se mordió el labio, dudoso, antes de finalmente descender con mucho cuidado de su escondite, dispuesto a tomar la pequeña barca de madera de Cara Rajada y rescatar a Rose antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Los zapatos que se había colocado no ayudaban mucho, las rocas estaban resbaladizas, pero finalmente logró llegar a la barca y montarse en ella.

Remó sin maestría alguna hasta el centro de la cueva donde Rose lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos, pero sin dirigirle una sola palabra. El botecito dio un par de vueltas sobre su eje cuando el rubio no logró coordinar el movimiento de ambos remos pero finalmente Scorpius logró encaminarlo correctamente hasta su objetivo.

—¿Puedes ponerte de pie? —le preguntó y ella asintió—. De acuerdo, hazlo, yo voy a jalarte hasta subirte ¿de acuerdo? No tengo con que cortar las cuerdas... lo siento.

—Está bien —dijo por primera vez.

Subir a Rose a la barca fue más difícil de lo que parecía, la roca donde estaba apoyada estaba tan resbaladiza como el resto y corría el riesgo de resbalar y terminar cayendo al agua sin posibilidades de que Malfoy hiciera algo más. Sin embargo, después de varios intentos, la chica logró mantenerse de pie y el rubio haló de ella hasta que su cuerpo quedó recostado dentro de la barca que, por un momento, creyó que se voltearía.

Remó hacia la salida, temeroso de encontrarse cara a cara con el pirata, sin embargo, no había otro lugar al que ir dadas las circunstancias y alejar a Rose de allí, lo más posible, le parecía lo más sensato.

El ruido del metal chocando uno contra otro se hizo audible entonces, lo que significaba que la batalla no había terminado. Scorpius solo esperaba que Albus estuviera bien.

—Rema hacia el oeste —le dijo Rose—. Allí estaremos a salvo.

—Pero Albus... —dijo con pesar.

—Él va a estar bien y además, siempre puede llegar volando.

Scorpius asintió no muy convencido de que estuviera bien marcharse pero finalmente lo hizo. Remó en dirección al oeste, rodeando la isla de nunca jamás y admirándose por sus paisajes fantásticos. En Londres jamás tendría unas vistas como aquellas y quería conservarlas en su memoria para siempre.

Estaba atardeciendo cuando finalmente llegaron al campamento indio y Scorpius estaba agotadísimo, no creía haber hecho tal esfuerzo físico nunca, lo que le hizo darse cuenta que, probablemente aceptaría la oferta de su padre para unirse al equipo de criquet para adquirir un poco más de condición física.

Rose echó a correr de la playa hacia el campamento donde una mujer muy parecida a ella le recibió con un abrazo fuerte. Parecía ser su madre y la líder de la tribu también. Al igual que Rose, su cabello era castaño y usaba un penacho de plumas exóticas sobre su salvaje melena. Era tan grande que Scorpius no lograba entender cómo se mantenía tan firme.

—Hola —le dijo una voz conocida a su espalda, haciéndolo sobresaltar.

—¡Albus! —exclamó mirándolo de arriba hacia abajo. No estaba herido.

—Volar siempre es más rápido —dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

—Dichoso seas.

—Lo hiciste bien Scorp. Hermione, la líder de la tribu está realmente complacida de que hayamos rescatado a su hija.

—Tú hiciste casi todo —respondió sonrojándose—. Yo solo, bueno, la saqué de allí... ¿Qué ocurrió con Cara Rajada?

—De vuelta a su barco, ha prometido que se marchará hoy mismo de la isla.

—¿Y tú le crees?

—Por supuesto que no.

Se miraron durante un largo rato, con el atardecer a sus espaldas y sus sombras proyectadas sobre la arena. La sonrisa de Albus fue menguando lentamente, hasta que una expresión seria cruzó por su rostro, haciendo que Scorpius le imitara. Los intensos ojos verdes coloreados de naranjas y dorados y su cabello oscuro absorbiendo los últimos rayos de luz. Scorpius jamás había visto algo tan hermoso.

—Albus, si estoy es un sueño, me gustaría decirte algo antes de despertar —Albus volvió a sonreír pero no dijo nada—. Creo que eres maravilloso, jamás me había divertido tanto.

—Y solo ha sido el primer día —respondió apartando un mechón de rubio cabello de su rostro—. Mañana podemos robarle su tesoro a Cara Rajada y esconderlo en la isla solo para hacerlo enojar. No volveremos con las sirenas, son demasiado ruidosas, pero podemos hacer una pequeña excursión al territorio de las hadas, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, Scorp, juntos seremos los reyes de estas tierras y... —guardó silencio durante un momento. El último rayo de sol tocó la tierra—...podrías enseñarme la cosa del beso.

Scorpius vio la noche alzarse sobre ellos de manera gentil. Las estrellas, comenzando a brillar una a una en el firmamento, en compañía de la luna. La suave brisa de la costa agitaba el cabello de Albus Potter, el chico de sus sueños, con su carácter infantil y ligero, con su rostro de ensueño y su sonrisa resplandeciente. No parecía preocuparse por nada y Scorpius le envidió un poquito, porque él si tenía muchas cosas en las que pesar, además, por supuesto, de jugar a robar tesoros y a volar entre las hadas. Él tenía que pensar en su padre y en su madre.

No podía quedarse, lo sabía, por muy maravillosa que fuese la vida en nunca jamás.

—Yo... disfruto mucho en tu compañía, Scorp —le dijo entonces—. Contigo todo es más divertido y además, creo que, que eres muy guapo y creo también que... —se aclaró la garganta— ...creo que me gu...

—¡Albus! —exclamó Teddy desde la fogata que habían encendido al centro del campamento—. ¡Vamos a bailar!

Toda intención de Albus de decir algo se desvaneció ante los ojos de Scorpius cuya incertidumbre fue opacada por Rose quién llegó hasta él y lo tomó de la mano, invitándolo a danzar alrededor del fuego y del enorme tótem que descansaba a la mitad del campamento. Los niños perdidos y los miembros de la tribu danzaron con efusividad por largas horas, comiendo manjares y bebiendo cosas que Scorpius sabía, su madre jamás le hubiera permitido probar. Había sido divertido, bailar hasta que le dolieron los pies. Al rubio le hubiese encantado haber podido bailar con Albus pero Rose lo había acaparado por completo y la mirada fiera que le había dirigido la jefa de la tribu no le había dejado atreverse a abandonar a su hija.

Todo terminó cuando la luna se encontró en lo más alto del cielo y los niños perdidos, cansados como estaban, volvieron a su refugio arrastrando los pies. James y Teddy parecían tener un poco más de energía para gastarle algunas bromas a los más pequeños, pero fuera de ellos todos estaban muertos de sueño.

El refugio de los niños perdidos se encontraba en el interior de un árbol hueco, bajo tierra. Scorpius hubiera exclamado maravillado por la manera en que las hamacas donde descansaban estaban distribuidas, pero estaba demasiado cansado, así que simplemente expresó lo maravilloso que era el lugar en voz bajita, recibiendo unos cuentos " _ajam_ " por parte de los niños perdidos que solo querían irse a dormir.

Albus le indicó con un dedo que guardara silencio y tomándolo de la mano lo guió hasta lo que parecía ser su habitación individual, la única en todo el refugio.

—Las ventajas de ser el jefe —le dijo en voz bajita—. Puedes dormir en mi cama, es la más cómoda y necesitas muchas energías para lo que tenemos que hacer mañana.

—Mañana... —repitió con un bostezo—. Mañana... —volvió a decir un poco más despejado.

—Sí —le respondió con una de sus radiantes sonrisas—. Mañana, y el día después de ese y el día después a ese día. Es una lástima que todos regresaran tan cansados, apuesto a que tenías un cuento fantástico preparado.

—Lo tenía, sí —respondió sonriendo cansadamente. Y entonces recordó y su sonrisa se esfumó—. Escucha Albus... creo que, creo que mañana no podremos hacer todo lo que has planeado.

—¿Por qué? ¿Te sientes enfermo? —le preguntó acomodando las almohadas.

—No, es... es otra cosa, es que yo, tengo que irme.

—¿Irte? —preguntó deteniéndose en su tarea de preparar la cama.

—Sí, a casa, en Londres, de donde me recogiste.

Albus se quedó en silencio, con su mirada clavada en la almohada entre sus manos. Scorpius no se perdió la forma en que sus hombros se tensaron, pero intentó no prestarle demasiada atención, ya se sentía demasiado mal diciéndole que partiría al día siguiente.

—Pero si te marchas... si te marchas vas a crecer...

—Bueno, eso tiene que pasar alguna vez, ¿no?

—Aquí no, aquí podemos ser niños siempre, Scorpius —dijo con amargura.

—Mis padres deben estar preocupados por mí.

—A ellos no les importas, ni si quiera te tomaron en cuanta cuando les dijiste que querías ser escritor.

Eso había sido un golpe bajo.

—Papá quiere lo mejor para mi...

—Tu padre solo quiere lo mejor para él.

—Voy a volver a casa, Albus.

—Pues entonces márchate de una vez.

No le gritó pero el enojo en su voz era palpable. Albus se giró para encararlo, con sus verdes ojos endurecidos por la furia. Scorpius se estremeció al notar la falta de felicidad en esa mirada esmeralda pero no dijo nada más, simplemente dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del refugio.

Afuera estaba haciendo frio, demasiado y además estaba oscuro. No tenía idea de cómo volver a casa y volar ya no era una opción, no sin los polvos de hada con los que Delphi se había marchado aquella misma mañana. Suspiró pesadamente, sintiéndose repentinamente desprotegido. Sus ganas de gritar a por su madre eran inmensas pero intentó recordarse que, al contrario de lo que todos pensaban, no era un bebé llorón.

Y entonces sucedió. Le rodearon, un grupo reducido de hombres que por sus fachas no cabía duda de que eran piratas. Scorpius se quedó estático mirándolos a todos e intentando no mirar hacia ningún lado en específico. No tenía idea de como Cara Rajada y sus hombres habían descubierto el escondite de los niños perdidos, pero aquello ya no importaba, lo único que importaba era que no debía gritar ni pedir auxilio, si lo hacía, Albus saldría en su ayuda y eran demasiados piratas como para enfrentarse él solo contra ellos.

—Buenas noches, Scorpius —le dijo la conocida voz de Cara Rajada entre las sombras.

El rubio hizo acopio de todas sus capacidades para intentar traspasar la oscuridad y mirar el rostro del hombre que le hablaba, pero era como si se hubiera fundido con la oscuridad. Ni si quiera podía distinguir su vestimenta.

—¿Por qué no nos acompañas? —le preguntó y el rubio comenzó a caminar.

No lo ataron, ni lo amordazaron, los piratas caminaron rodeándole, más que nada para asegurarse de que no intentara escapar, cosa que no iba a hacer, no mientras ellos tuvieran esas filosas espadas en mano y él solo sujetara su abrigo.

No supo cuando tiempo caminó, solo sabía que estaba muy cansado por el día tan largo y que si se detenían caería dormido cual peso muerto sobre el suelo. Y así fue, nada más llegar a la costa sus piernas temblaron y él cayó dormido, cuando abrió los ojos ya era de día y se encontraba amarrado al mástil principal del barco, con al menos diez pares de ojos observándolo.

Uno de los hombres mandó llamar al capitán y éste hizo acto de presencia.

Scorpius pudo verlo por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaba en nunca jamás. Su piel, bronceada brillaba con el sol, en su frente surcaba una cicatriz en forma de rayo que endurecía sus facciones, sus cabellos, negros como la noche, indomables, se agitaban con la brisa marina y sus ojos... esos ojos que Scorpius había aprendido a mirar en otro rostro, verdes como la esmeralda.

Y entonces comprendió todo. Aquel era el padre de Albus.

—Escuché que Al está fascinado contigo —le dijo el hombre.

—Ha escuchado mal —le respondió removiéndose un poco, logrando que las ataduras le lastimaran. Cara Rajada soltó una carcajada. —¿Cómo me encontró?.

—Es maravilloso lo que puede hacer una mujer por celos. Delphi no te tiene en una estima muy alta.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere?

—Como ya te habrás dado cuenta, mi relación con Albus no es precisamente buena. Es un muchacho rebelde, se niega a madurar, pasamos la mayor parte del tiempo peleando sin llegar a ningún lado, así que pensé, que como te tiene mucho cariño, podría usarte, pedirte que te unieras a los nuestros y así persuadirlo para que deje de revolotear por todas partes.

—No estoy interesado en hacer de cebo.

—Oh, pero Scorpius, no tienes opción, es unirte a mis hombres o saltar por la plancha, hacia tu muerte.

—Tomaré la segunda opción, con mucha dignidad, mi querido señor —respondió cerrando los ojos y alzando el rostro con altivez.

Su padre seguramente estaría muy orgulloso de él.

—Entonces que así sea, mi joven amigo.

Scorpius sintió como su cuerpo era desatado, pero casi de inmediato un par de hombres lo sujetaron y prácticamente lo llevaron a punta de espada hasta la plancha. Aquel era su final, y no por que quisiera ser dramático, sino porque, efectivamente no sabía nadar y aunque estuvieran en aguas poco profundas, salir sería imposible.

Bueno, que no se dijera que su padre no lo había criado bien, Scorpius había aprendido a ser lo suficientemente maduro y honorable para aceptar su destino, solo lamentaba no haberse despedido de sus padres a tiempo, o haberse marchado del lado de Albus enfadado como había estado. Lo demás no importaba, había sido maravillosa su estadía en nunca jamás. En un solo día había aprendido a volar, había visto hadas, sirenas, indios y piratas. Había danzado, remado y salvado a la princesa de una tribu, había descubierto que a las sirenas les gustaban los rubios y se había enamorado por primera vez.

Sonrió para sí mismo, el capitán gritó "salta" y él lo hizo con honorabilidad, honrando el apellido Malfoy y la confianza de Albus Potter al que no había podido robar ni un beso.

El viento removió su cabello, la caída era inminente, pero el agua jamás llegó a tocarlo porque justo cuando estaba a punto de estrellarse contra el mar, Albus apareció y lo sujetó con fuerza contra su cuerpo, salvándolo una vez más.

Scorpius lo miró embelesado, si antes había creído que estaba enamorado de él ahora lo confirmaba y lo reforzaba.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó rodeando el barco para que ninguno de los piratas los viesen y llevándolo a la cima de uno de los mástiles del barco.

—Lo estoy, gracias —respondió poniendo los pies sobre la madera del mástil, pero sin separarse del cuerpo de Albus.

—Yo... lamento haberte corrido así, estaba furioso, no podía comprender que quisieras volver, fui insensible.

Scorpius lo miró en silencio durante un rato y esto pareció cohibir a su salvador quien se sonrojó hasta las orejas pero no se apartó la mirada.

Entonces Scorpius decidió que era ahora o nunca. Se inclinó suavemente hacia adelante, cerrando los ojos en el proceso. Había estado a punto de morir ya varias veces y había hecho cosas increíbles en el transcurso de veinticuatro horas. Podía dar un beso.

Así que lo hizo.

Los labios de Albus eran tan suaves como Scorpius imaginó que serían, al principio el pelinegro no parecía seguro de lo que debía hacer pero sus manos se afianzaron a sus caderas con rapidez y aquello le dio el valor al rubio de comenzar a mover sus labios solo un poco. Era un beso casto, compuesto únicamente de labios nada ansiosos, pero era un beso al fin y al cabo, el primero de ambos.

Cuando se separaron, Scorpius se encontró con un Albus que mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y cuyo cuerpo temblaba ligeramente. Sus mejillas, encendidas por la vergüenza manchaban su piel morena. El rubio ni si quiera se había percatado de que sus manos lo aferraban por la camiseta con tanta fuerza hasta que los dedos de dolieron.

—Eso es un beso —le dijo con simpleza y vergüenza.

Albus sonrió.

—Espérame aquí, Scorp —le dijo recuperando su expresión ligera—. Voy a deshacerme de esos tontos piratas.

Albus salió disparado hacia donde Cara Rajada y los suyos y los enfrentó a todos con valentía. El resto de los niños perdidos, las sirenas y los indios llegaron en su ayuda no mucho después y finalmente el barco se vio conquistado por Albus Potter.

Scorpius peleó valerosamente a su lado, enfrentando a los feroces piratas únicamente con un tenedor que había encontrado tirado por allí. Definitivamente estar en la batalla era más emocionante que escribirla.

Cuando la pelea terminó, Scorpius se acercó a Albus quién tenía en la cabeza el sombrero pirata de su padre, al parecer se lo había robado cuando él y sus hombres huyeron en una barca de emergencia cuando se dieron cuenta de que estaban en desventaja.

—¡Levanten anclas! ¡Icen las velas! ¡Nos vamos! —dijo sonriendo juguetonamente al tiempo que los niños perdidos obedecían y él se colocaba tras el timón.

—¿A dónde vamos, capitán? —preguntó Scorpius poniéndose en el cabello un paliacate que había encontrado en el suelo.

—A Londres, por supuesto —le respondió.

Cuando Scorpius abrió los ojos se encontraba junto a la ventana de su habitación y aún era de noche. La luz de la luna se filtraba tranquilamente y golpeaba sobre los mechones platinados de su cabello. Se sentía adormilado pero de todas formas juntó todas las fuerzas que tenía para abrir los ojos completamente y asegurarse de que todo aquello había sido solo un sueño.

—Vas a pescar un resfriado si sigues durmiendo junto a la ventana —le dijo la voz de su padre desde la puerta.

—Estaba a punto de irme a la cama —respondió tallándose los ojos y poniéndose de pie.

Se acostó en su cama y su padre caminó hasta él, sentándose en el borde de ésta. Draco lucía algo cansado, la corbata la traía deshecha y los gemelos de oro habían sido retirados de su puño, si es que alguna vez habían estado allí. Scorpius suponía que la fiesta había terminado y sus padres habían vuelto a casa.

—Tu madre y yo estuvimos hablando —le dijo su padre con voz suave—. Creo que me excedí un poco... está bien si quieres ser escritor Scorpius, pero no me gustaría que descuidaras la fábrica, ha pertenecido a la familia mucho tiempo y me daría tristeza tener que venderla o cerrarla...

—Lo sé, padre —le sonrió con cariño—. Y prometo que no voy a abandonarla, creo que puedo hacer ambas cosas si me esfuerzo lo suficiente.

—Eso me haría muy feliz, pero me haría más feliz ver que estás cumpliendo tus sueños.

—Y voy a cumplirlos papá, lo prometo... me alegra que hayas accedido a dejarme escribir, porque he tenido un sueño de lo más maravilloso, habían sirenas y piratas y...

—De acuerdo... —Draco se inclinó y le besó la frente soltando una pequeña risita—. Mañana podrás platicarme tus increíbles ideas de camino a la fábrica, así podrás conocerla y yo descubriré esa fase que no conocía de ti.

—Será divertido.

—Lo será —Draco sonrió—. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches papá.

Draco se puso de pie y salió de la habitación. Scorpius se acomodó sobre la cama y la puerta se abrió de nuevo, mostrando a Astoria detrás de ella, quién le sonrió y le guiñó el ojo antes de desearle buenas noches.

Al día siguiente despertó realmente temprano, tomó una ducha, el desayuno y salió junto con su padre en un carruaje hacia las afueras de Londres donde la fábrica de juguetes de los Malfoy se erguía orgullosa. Era enorme y en ella trabajaban un montón de personas de clase baja y media. La mayoría de ellos saludaban a su padre con gran respeto y aquello le hizo temblar, temiendo no estar a la altura.

De pronto enfrentar piratas se le antojó más fácil que ser el dueño de tan inmensa fábrica.

—Buenos días, Draco —dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Draco volteó con gesto amigable y Scorpius le imitó solo para inmediatamente después soltar un jadeo y exclamar:

—¡Cara Rajada!

Draco soltó una carcajada y el hombre frente a ellos también, un tanto avergonzado.

—Vamos, Scorp, no te he criado para que muestres tales faltas de respeto.

—Así solías llamarme tú en el colegio, no regañes al chico.

—Oh Harry, vamos, eso es cosa del pasado —Draco colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su confundido hijo—. Scorpius, este es Harry Potter, el jefe de seguridad de la fábrica y ese de allí...

Harry sonrió y se hizo a un lado, su cuerpo dejó el espacio libre suficiente como para poder distinguir a un muchacho idéntico a él y que Scorpius conocía tan bien como su mismo reflejo en el espejo.

—Albus Potter... —susurró para él, pero todos parecían haber escuchado.

—¿Se conocen? —preguntó Harry.

Albus clavó sus verdes ojos en Scorpius que solo podía boquear de la impresión, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, pero cuando la primera impresión pasó, su rostro se encendió en un rojo tan intenso que Draco le preguntó si tenía fiebre y quería volver a casa. Albus le miraba con diversión pero no le decía nada y aquello solo lo avergonzaba y le confundía aún más.

—En el parque —respondió entonces el menor de los Potter—. Nos conocimos en el parque hace unas semanas, cierto ¿Scorp?

—¿Lo hicimos? —Albus soltó una carcajada y su rostro adoptó esa expresión burlona he infantil que hacía que Scorpius se derritiera.

—Por supuesto, ¿dónde más si no? Estuvimos hablando de sirenas y piratas y tú me enseñaste lo que es un bes...

—¡Lo recuerdo! —respondió en un tono de voz más alto del que hubiera querido—. Lo recuerdo, sí, lo recuerdo.

Draco y Harry intercambiaron una mirada divertida.

—De acuerdo, entonces tal vez quieran reunirse durante el almuerzo —dijo Draco—. Por ahora hay cosas que quiero enseñarte, Scorp y estoy seguro de que Harry tiene que cumplir con sus obligaciones del día donde Albus estará feliz de ayudarle.

Se despidieron entre todos con un apretón de manos y Scorpius siguió a su padre quién había comenzado a hablar sobre lo muy importante que era mantener buenas relaciones con el personal de la fábrica.

El menor de los rubios decidió girarse un momento y se encontró con el rostro de Albus Potter que también le miraba y le sonreía. El pelinegro levantó una mano y colocó su dedo índice en sus labios, pidiéndole que guardara su secreto y finalmente le guiño el ojo antes de seguir a su padre, Harry, por el camino contrario.

Scorpius sonrió y se sonrojó pensando en que, tal vez, no había sido mala idea hacerse cargo de la fábrica de su padre.

(...)

 **Nota de la autora:** La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a la tercera generación de la saga de Harry Potter, como es lógico, eso incluye personajes que aparecen en la obra de _El legado maldito_ , como Delphini Riddle.

Decidí hacer de Harry el villano porque, durante _El Legado Maldito_ , Albus y su padre se llevan tan mal que casi puedes considerarlos como antagonistas. Eso y por que Cara Rajada el pirata sonaba cool jajaja


	4. El hombre y el lobo

Adaptación de la película de Disney "Pocahontas" de 1995.

Pareja: Wolfstar.

(...)

Estaba entusiasmado, para que iba a ocultarlo, estaba sumamente entusiasmado, como no lo había estado en meses y es que después de mucho tiempo de permanecer en Inglaterra haciendo absolutamente nada, por fin volvería a salir hacia la aventura, hacia una nueva tierra que conquistar, y lo mejor de todo es que lo haría en compañía de su mejor amigo, su hermano del alma.

Cuando la luz de la mañana se coló por su ventana se desperezó, había despertado al menos diez minutos antes de lo establecido, pero había decidido permanecer en cama únicamente por que levantarse y despertar a James para que comenzaran a arreglarse era demasiado infantil; no lo hacía desde que había dejado de recibir regalos en las vísperas de navidad, cuando tenía doce años.

Su cabello negro como la noche y su piel morena brillaban en dorado por los primeros rayos de sol del día, estaba de un fantástico humor por lo que, cuando la brisa matutina se coló por la ventana no pudo más que sonreír y cerrar los ojos. Iba a extrañar Londres, pero no tanto como para declinar la oferta que Lord Lucius le había hecho.

Sólo un mes atrás, Lucius Malfoy, un adinerado conde le había ofrecido una cantidad exuberante de oro con tal de tenerlo en su próxima expedición al nuevo mundo. Sirius había aceptado de inmediato por supuesto, pero no por el oro (tenía ya demasiado a su nombre), si no por el viaje que prometía ser el mejor que hubiese hecho nunca. Malfoy no era muy agradable, pero si iba a comer gratis, a viajar, conocer y además sería capaz de asesinar a algunos nativos para limpiar las nuevas tierras, pues iba a hacerlo.

A eso se dedicaba, a asesinar, o como a él y a James les gustaba llamarlo: a limpiar las tierras nuevas para que los hombres civilizados como ellos pudieran habitarlas.

Ser cazador no solo era un trabajo bien remunerado, era, además, satisfactorio. Existían entre ellos grupos de seres que no podían ser considerados humanos por mucho que su apariencia dijera que sí, como era el caso de los vampiros, las veelas y los hombres lobo.

A lo largo de sus expediciones a los nuevos mundos, Sirius Black había ayudado en la conquista de un sinfín de tierras donde seres diferentes habitaban. Se había enfrentado a gigantes, ogros, trolls, vampiros, centauros y sirenas, saliendo siempre victorioso de cada enfrentamiento. La reina estaba sumamente satisfecha con sus servicios, los hombres ricos en busca de oro y tierras nuevas se peleaban por hacerlo subir a su barco, a su servicio y Sirius, siempre dispuesto, aceptaba cada jugosa oferta solo si James accedía a acompañarlo.

Black no sabía decir cuando había comenzado a cazar creaturas mágicas con sus fuertes manos mortales, pero lo que si sabía era cuando había comenzado su odio hacia todo aquello que era diferente y por lo tanto peligroso. Había sido durante un verano, en una de las tantas propiedades que pertenecían a los Black, en un bosque al norte de Inglaterra. Regulus, su hermano, había decidido dar un paseo al atardecer por el bosque. Todos sabían que era peligroso pero el menor de los Black había hecho caso omiso de aquello, su padre le advirtió que no se alejara mucho, que cerca acechaba una tribu de hombres lobo, pero aquello solo alentó al muchacho de solo dieseis años a adentrarse al bosque donde fue cruelmente asesinado.

Sirius fue quién lo encontró, después de algunas horas desaparecido habían decidido comenzar a buscarlo. Huesos, carne y sangre acompañados con un trozo de su ropa fue lo único que quedó de Regulus Black.

Los tiempos en que Sirius había soñado en confraternizar con creaturas que definitivamente no eran humanas quedaron en el pasado, después de la muerte de su hermano menor nada había vuelto a ser lo mismo y él había gastado cada minuto de su tiempo entrenándose para convertirse en el mejor cazador que se hubiese visto en Europa.

Fue ahí donde conoció a James, su hermano del alma. James no era cazador, pero su familia se dedicaba a fabricar armas de fuego y Sirius se había convertido en un cliente fiel. James sabía sobre cazar lo que Sirius de cocinar, pero aquello no impidió que se hicieran grandes amigos, los mejores amigos. James además poseía una gran habilidad para curar heridas que no tenían ni los mejores médicos de sus tiempos y tenía tanto conocimiento sobre creaturas mágicas que siempre sabía como tratar cada rasguño, por más pequeño que fuera.

Habían sido un dúo imparable por años. Los Potter habían estado muy contentos de dejar que su único hijo se marchara a conocer el mundo, pero todo había cambiado cuando James, trágicamente, había caído en las redes del amor.

Sirius no lo entendía, no entendía que tenía de maravilloso encandilarse a una persona y actuar como un completo idiota todo el tiempo. James, que siempre había sido un chico bromista y alegre, ligero como el viento, se había vuelto más serio y reservado, los chistes sobre penes al parecer habían dejado de dar risa y ahora le causaban una incomodidad terrible, sobre todo si Lily Evans se encontraba presente.

Lily y James llevaban casados al menos dos años, el mismo tiempo que Sirius llevaba viajando solo por todo el mundo, completamente solo y malhumorado por la pérdida de su hermano. Esa estúpida boda había sido la razón principal por la que Sirius había dejado de viajar, cansado de hacerlo solo y sin alguien que le hiciera reír cuando se encontraban rodeados por el enemigo.

Estúpido James.

Sirius jamás iba a enamorarse, no señor, primero dejaría que un hombre lobo le mordiera y lo convirtiera en uno de ellos. Enamorarse definitivamente estaba prohibido.

Salió de la ducha y se dirigió a su armario de dónde sacó algo de la ropa que había decidido no empacar para su viaje. Se secó el cabello con una toalla y luego lo sacudió para dejar que este se peinara solo. El resultado era siempre el mismo, un cabello salvaje e irresistible para cualquiera que quisiera mirarlo.

Se estaba calzando las botas cuando alguien tocó la puerta. James apareció tras ella.

—Siempre tan guapo, canuto – le dijo con fingido enamoramiento.

—Te dije que yo te convenía más que Evans —le siguió el juego —. ¿Todo listo? — James frunció el ceño—. No me digas que te has arrepentido de acompañarme... —soltó apenas conteniendo el enojo en su voz.

—No es eso, necesito el oro, ahora que Harry está por nacer no podemos seguir viviendo en nuestra pequeña casita, pero...

—No quieres dejarlos solos.

—¿Y si nace antes de que volvamos?

—Pues entonces te mostrarán las fotografías.

—Hablo en serio, Sirius.

—Y yo también —Potter bufó—. Escucha, El nacimiento de Harry está programado para julio, aún tenemos cuatro meses para eso, si todo sale bien, estaremos regresando para junio y tu podrás llegar a tiempo para impedir que ese pobre niño se llame Harry y en su lugar lo nombres como su siempre atractivo padrino, osea yo.

James sonrió.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Como que soy el mejor cazador de toda Inglaterra.

—Entonces creo que me quedaré —Sirius caminó hasta él y divertido le golpeó en las costillas levemente—. ¿Crees que nos topemos con algo peligroso? No me apetece morir sin haber visto a mi hijo.

—Tranquilo Jamie, me haré cargo de todo en caso de que sea así. Para eso me han contratado después de todo.

James asintió en silencio.

—He estado pensado... ¿es necesario esclavizarlos o asesinarlos? Quiero decir... ¿No somos nosotros los que los invadimos a ellos?

—Ciertamente ser un hombre casado te ha ablandando, amigo, ¿o es que olvidas lo que esas creaturas le han hecho a los nuestros sin razón?

Sirius no lo dijo en voz alta pero James sabía lo que aquellas palabras implicaban: "Regulus".

Se quedaron en silencio hasta que Sirius estuvo listo para partir. No era incómodo pero tampoco estaban en uno sus mejores momentos. James conocía la historia completa, Sirius se lo había confesado una noche, demasiado borracho como para contenerse. Había llorado y había gritado por su hermano, después de años de soportarlo en silencio y James había estado allí para apoyarlo y cuidarlo y para ayudarlo a soportar la cruda moral del día siguiente, por supuesto.

Bajaron las escaleras donde Lily Evans con su precioso cabello rojo y sus ojos verdes ya se encontraba sirviendo el desayuno y presumiendo una pequeña pancita de meses donde el pequeño Harry seguramente aguardaba, no muy pacientemente, su hora de salir.

Sirius saludó a la mujer con una sonrisa tranquila que ella correspondió con un simple " _Black"_. No se llevaban muy bien, pero Sirius había esperado que al estar en su casa, al menos recibiría un trato mucho menos hostil.

James parecía que se divertía con su enemistad.

Partieron hacia el puerto cuando dieron las diez y media, transportándose en un especialmente pequeño carruaje halado por caballos negros. Sirius pensaba que era perfecto, o lo hubiera sido si Lily no hubiera insistido en acompañarlos hasta el puerto para despedir a su marido que sonriente le había agradecido el detalle.

Sirius quiso vomitar.

El barco de Lucius Malfoy era colosal, terriblemente enorme se erguía en el puerto, rodeado de gente que, fascinada lo observaba a punto de partir. James y Sirius habían sido los último en subir, principalmente porque James había estado a punto de arrepentirse de dejar sola a su mujer embarazada. No qué Lily fuese una mujer delicada, sino todo lo contrario, era más bien que James necesitaba Lily como a nadie más.

El conde Malfoy recibió a sus últimos tripulantes como expresión satisfecha en el rostro. Parecía genuinamente aliviado de contar con el mejor cazador de creaturas mágicas en su tripulación y ni el claro desagrado que sentía por Potter parecía amilanarlo. James, por supuesto, no pudo más que ignorarlo durante todo el viaje y Sirius se había mantenido alejado de Malfoy lo más posible pese a los esfuerzos del hombre de mantenerlo cerca.

El viaje que se había estipulado para ser concretado en una semana finalmente se había alargado por las inclemencias del tiempo. A la mitad del camino una tormenta los había azotado y desviado un poco en su camino. Sirius había aprovechado el tiempo para demostrarle a toda la tripulación sus habilidades con las armas de fuego y los objetos punzocortantes, metiéndose a los hombres de Lucius al bolcillo, a base de respeto por su fuerza particularmente bruta y su gran desempeño físico.

Sirius pensaba que era una verdadera lástima que en todo el barco no hubiese una sola señorita con la cual presumir sus habilidades de cazador y su bien trabajado cuerpo. No que el respeto de los otros marineros no sirviera de nada, pero definitivamente no servían para las cosas que él quería hacer. Para un hombre como él, que no podía mantener los pantalones en su lugar más de tres días, era esencial tener una chica linda cerca con la cual intercambiar más que palabras.

Finalmente, después de una tormenta que había hecho a James caer del barco y obligado a Sirius a arrojarse al mar a rescatar a su mejor amigo, muchas tardes alimentándose únicamente de unas galletas horrorosas, montones de canciones de marineros cantadas a todo pulmón por voces desafinadas, unas cuantas cervezas y Lucius Malfoy impaciente por llegar a aquellas nuevas tierras, arribaron.

Sirius había visto un montón de nuevos mundos pero jamás como aquel que se le presentó nada más pisó tierra firme. Era un lugar de intensa belleza y paz natural, nada parecida a Londres con sus enormes edificios y sus máquinas industriales.

Las montañas verdes, llenas de hierba y florecillas preciosas. El aire fresco y puro, las aguas cristalinas llenas de vida acuática. Los arboles inmensos que alcanzaban más de diez metros, los animales que habitaban aquellas tierras y que curiosos los miraban descender de su mole flotante de madera. Era precioso, los ríos, las cascadas y el viento casi mágico que los rodeaba como si intentara reconocerlos. El silbido y los susurros de la naturaleza que invadían sus sentidos.

—Es precioso... —dijo James junto a él.

—Sí... es... —estaba a punto de decir Sirius cuando Malfoy se plató a su lado, interrumpiéndolo.

—Una mina de oro —dijo sin un atisbo de que aquella preciosa creación de la naturaleza lo hubiese impresionado—. ¡Descarguen las provisiones y levanten el campamento! —Ordenó a sus hombres—. ¡Quiero una muralla levantada lo antes posible, no voy a arriesgarme a que una tribu de vampiros se aparezca y arruine todo! ¡Rápido señores que el tiempo es oro!

James frunció el ceño pero no desobedeció, después de todo estaba trabajando para Malfoy. Sirius, en cambio, se dio el lujo de rodar los ojos, tomar sus pistolas favoritas labradas en plata y comenzar a deambular por los alrededores. La ventaja de que su único trabajo fuese mantener alejados a los nativos y las creaturas mágicas desagradables.

Caminó por un sendero natural de tierra, sujetó su largo cabello negro en una coleta y se acomodó el yelmo bajo el brazo. Mantenía su mano derecha sobre el cinturón donde cargaba su arma y los pies bien firmes en el suelo en caso de que alguna creatura le atacara y se le echara encima. Estaba completamente alerta pese a su pose natural y descuidada, casi casual.

Escuchó el crujir de una rama y lentamente se giró en dirección al ruido, solo para encontrar un pequeño _bowtruckle_ haciendo de las suyas junto a un enorme árbol hueco. Las creaturas como esas le gustaban, porque eran inofensivas y nada sanguinarias, eran hasta bonitas si entrecerrabas los ojos.

Se acercó a la creatura y le saludó con una reverencia muy al estilo inglés antes de dar media vuelta y regresar al campamento donde Lucius Malfoy no dejaba de hablar sobre la inmensa cantidad de oro que encontraría nada más comenzar a escavar. A Sirius por supuesto no le sorprendió, a leguas sabía que el hombre solo podía pensar en su cuenta bancaria incrementándose.

Una semana después y muchas excursiones a los alrededores, Sirius ya se había convencido de que en aquellas tierras no había ninguna creatura que pudiese considerarse mínimamente peligrosa. No había ninguna familia de Dragones especialmente fieros o algún nido de Acromántulas dispuestas a devorarlos parte por parte hasta que no quedara nada.

Sin embargo Lucius no parecía del todo seguro y seguía mandándolo a echar un vistazo, cada vez más lejos del campamento donde se habían instalado. Para buena suerte de Black, Malfoy le había dejado escoger a su grupo de excursión en el que no dudó en incluir a James pese a su nula habilidad para manejar un rifle o una pistola. A su grupo también había añadido a un par muchachos de su edad que parecían tan cansados de Malfoy como ellos mismos.

—Guarda silencio Longbottom —le dijo al castaño— recuerda que el oído es lo primero que va a alertarte si hay algo rondando y hablando con Lovegood todo el maldito tiempo no van a escuchar nada.

—Vamos, Sirius —dijo James con gesto cansado—. Llevamos días dando vueltas sin encontrar nada ¡días! Podrías portarte menos duro con Frank.

—Parece que pasar tanto tiempo enredado en las faldas de Evans te ablandó, cornamenta, ¿A caso olvidaste nuestro viaje a Grecia? ¿Cuándo casi perdemos los brazos por esa manada de Grifos que apareció de la nada?, porque yo no lo he olvidado y no tengo ganas de perder ninguna de mis extremidades.

Xenophilus Lovegood tembló y Frank Longbottom hizo mala cara pero no se acobardó. James suspiró.

—Solo digo que deberíamos volver al campamento —agregó Potter con aquella voz de infinita paciencia que siempre le dedicaba a su amigo.

Sirius lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados por un momento y luego suspirando le respondió.

—De acuerdo, volvamos.

Black no estaba especialmente emocionado por pasar demasiado tiempo dentro de las murallas que rodeaban su campamento. Él era un hombre de acción y permanecer quieto y encerrado no era su plan perfecto de una tarde productiva en tierras lejanas. Pero el resto de su escuadrón parecía realmente interesado en pasar un rato de ocio con el resto de los chicos que ya debían de haber terminado de cavar donde Malfoy les había asegurado encontrarían oro.

James comenzó a caminar entre Lovegood y Longbottom comenzando una charla que Sirius no escuchaba en lo más mínimo. Black esperaba que Malfoy hubiera estado en lo correcto, en todos los días que llevaban ahí no habían encontrado ni medio gramo de oro y eso comenzaba ser preocupante. Sin el oro, Malfoy no les pagaría, a ninguno y vaya que habían hombres cuyos futuros dependían de esa paga, como James que aspiraba a comprar una casita decente para él y su familia en un pueblito alejado de Londres llamado Godric's Hollow.

Sirius no fue consiente de en qué momento el resto de sus acompañantes se adelantaron lo suficiente como para perderlos de vista, pero aquello dejó de importar cuando se sintió repentinamente observado. Un par de ojos, o eso creía, estaba lo suficientemente entrenado como para saber si estaba siendo vigilado por más de un individuo.

Con calma fingida desvió su camino hacia el campamento. Si la creatura era inteligente y estaba allí por órdenes específicas, Sirius no podía arriesgarse a guiarlo hasta donde el resto de los suyos se encontraban, eso era como venderlos y Sirius no era un traidor.

A paso lento y casi ligero se encaminó a través de algunos árboles frutales. La mano le cosquilleaba, ansiosa por enredar sus dedos alrededor de su pistola. Pensó en que tal vez lo mejor hubiera sido llevar el rifle, pero sus pistolas eran más ligeras y fáciles de cargar.

Un pequeño ruido le confirmó que no estaba solo pero decidió mantener la calma y seguir fingiendo que no se había percatado de nada. Tenía la oportunidad de que, cualquier cosa que le estuviese acechando se aburriera de mirarle y se marchara si decidía que no era peligroso y entonces Sirius podía aprovechar para arremeter contra él. Hiriéndolo lo suficiente como para interrogarle antes de dejarlo morir.

Llegó a las orillas del rio donde una cascada caía majestuoso frente a él. Se arrodilló junto al agua y bebió un poco antes de enjuagarse el rostro y aprovechar ese gesto insignificante para mirar a lo que sea que lo estuviese siguiendo a través del reflejo del agua. Juntó ambas manos y tomó algo del líquido transparente que usó como espejo antes de beber. Efectivamente había algo ahí, muy cerca de unas rocas a su espalda, en lo alto de una pequeña colina.

Sirius frunció el ceño preguntándose por qué no lo habían atacado aún. No que se estuviera quejando pero todas las creaturas que solían observarlo con tanta insistencia terminaban con sus garras clavadas en alguna parte de sus extremidades.

Se puso de pie, dispuesto a despistar a su acechador. Tal vez cruzar el agua que caía de la cascada y esperar entre algunas rocas a que aquello fuera tras él. Cuando le diera la espalda, Sirius aprovecharía y le dispararía en alguna pata, tal vez. Estaba seguro que aquello que el observaba no era humano, Black juraba haber visto algo con pelo a través del reflejo de agua.

Saltó de la orilla del rio hacia una roca que se encontraba dentro del cuerpo de agua. Luego salto a otra más, eran como un pequeño caminito que llevaban al otro lado del rio. Se empapó por completo cuando pasó debajo de la cascada y la fuerza del agua fue tal que casi lo tira de la roca. Por suerte Sirius era un joven fuerte y entrenado físicamente y pudo resistir hasta que encontró un montón de rocas lo suficientemente grandes como para esconderse y observar.

La caída del agua de la cascada le impedía escuchar cualquier cosa, y el rocío del agua chocando contra el agua hacía de la escena algo difuminado, bastante borroso. Sujetó en cada mano una pistola, con sus dedos firmes alrededor del gatillo. Sus piernas firmes en el suelo y los hombros rígidos para que el retroceso del arma no le hiciera caer de las rocas resbalosas del rio.

Entonces una silueta apareció.

La figura de un perro gigantesco que dibujó detrás de la cortina de agua y Sirius no tuvo duda de que se trataba de un hombre lobo. El tamaño lo diferenciaba de un lobo común y corriente.

Apuntó sus armas firmemente.

El lobo salto a través del agua.

Y se transformó.

Todas las intenciones asesinas de Sirius Black se desvanecieron en cuanto el lobo dejó atrás su pelaje y sus colmillos. Nada más pisar la siguiente roca, el lobo había adoptado su forma humana de la manera más grácil que Sirius hubiese visto nunca. Y eso era un decir, pues nunca había visto a un hombre lobo fuera de la piel del canino.

Era un joven, el joven más apuesto que Sirius hubiese visto nunca y él se veía diariamente en el espejo.

Era sumamente delgado y alto. Su cuerpo, tonificado y ligeramente musculoso, de manera tan natural que Black no tuvo duda de que esos músculos se los había ganado corriendo y saltando en su forma animal. Su cabello, ahora empapado por haber pasado a través de la cascada, brillaba en color cobre, aunque era probable que al secarse fuese más claro. Sus ojos, dorados como Sirius nunca había visto, brillaban curiosos y buscaban a su alrededor.

Lo buscaban a él.

Sus manos, ahora débiles por la impresión, se dejaron caer a sus costados y su cerebro, consciente de que no necesitaría sus armas, dio órdenes a sus manos para que las depositara en el cinturón que rodeaba sus caderas.

El chico lobo tenía una piel pálida que lucía tremendamente suave y ni siquiera el montón de rasguños y mordidas distribuidas de manera aleatoria por todo su cuerpo casi desnudo hacía parecer lo contrario.

El castaño pasó una mano por el cabello que se le había pegado al rostro en un movimiento ligero y parpadeó cuando un chorro de agua le salpicó en los ojos. Su cuerpo se encogió ligeramente por la sorpresa y Sirius no pudo evitar echarse a reír.

Su risa perruna, similar a la de un ladrido, alertó al lobo que rápidamente se había estremecido por la sorpresa y había retrocedido en caso de que, lo que fuese que le había asustado decidiera hacer acto de presencia y le atacara.

 _Yo debería ser el asustado, no tú, idiota_. Pensó Sirius. _Pero es curioso, porque yo... no te tengo miedo, ni siquiera puedo sentir odio por ti, tus ojos no reflejan la maldad que he visto en otros como tú._

Con ese pensamiento retumbándole en la cabeza suspiró. No, no le tenía miedo, ni odio, simplemente sentía una genuina curiosidad por aquel joven que solo segundos antes había considerado una peligrosa máquina de asesinar.

El lobo continuaba mirando a los alrededores, en busca de alguna señal de peligro y con una expresión corporal que decía que volvería a su forma de lobo y echaría a correr en cualquier momento.

Sirius lo observó un poco más desde su escondite. No sabía que era exactamente lo que esos ojos dorados le hacían sentir, pero le gustaba y le disgustaba a partes iguales.

Entonces el lobo retrocedió y comenzó a marcharse.

Sirius no supo nunca que fue lo que le impulsó a salir de detrás de las rocas que lo mantenían escondido. Y mucho menos que fue lo que le impulsó a gritar.

—¡Espera! —dijo a pesar de no saber si él le entendía.

La espalda del lobo se tensó y se giró rápidamente con los ojos bien abiertos.

—No voy... no voy a hacerte daño, por favor espera —dijo nuevamente, pero sus palabras sonaban falsas incluso para él ¿cuándo había tenido compasión por las creaturas como él?

El lobo recobró su expresión serena y Sirius contuvo el aliento. Todavía existía la opción de que el hombre lobo lo atacara y Black no tendría tiempo suficiente como para desfundar sus armas.

Armándose de valor, Sirius comenzó a caminar por el rio, no se molestó en volver por el camino de piedra que lo había llevado hasta allí y mojarse las botas no podía importarle menos. El chico lobo le miraba, suspicaz, como si no supiera como reaccionar a su presencia, era obvio que le fascinaba y le aterraba a partes iguales que él y Sirius fuesen tan parecidos y tan distintos a la vez. Comenzando por la ropa; el castaño vestía únicamente una especie de falda que dejaba ver perfectamente bien su torso marcado y desnudo, al igual que sus piernas firmes y tonificadas, no tenía zapatos si quiera y además del trozo de tela cubriendo sus genitales, solo tenía algunas marcas de pintura en el pecho. Sirius, en cambio era pantalones, camisa, chaleco y botas de cuero realmente pesadas.

—¿Puedes entenderme? —le preguntó cuándo se acercó lo suficiente a la roca donde el muchacho seguía de pie.

Pero este no le respondió. En su lugar hecho a correr a través del camino de rocas hasta la orilla donde Sirius le siguió con dificultad, gracias a su ropa pesada por haber absorbido el agua.

Cuando el pelinegro por fin logró alcanzar al lobo este le miraba en silencio, con sus cejas fruncidas en un mohín de desconfianza que hizo que Black se estremeciera. Era como si los papeles se hubieran invertido, pensaba. Debía ser él quién desconfiara, debía ser él el que le mirara de esa manera y en su lugar, simplemente había permanecido tranquilo, con sus armas bien guardadas en su cinturón, desprotegido.

—Mi nombre... mi nombre es Sirius —intentó de nuevo. El lobo solo lo miró. Sirius suspiró—. No puedes entenderme...

Agacho la mirada, ligeramente avergonzado por haber creído que sería tan fácil comunicarse. Nadie podía culparlo, por supuesto, jamás, ningún hombre lobo se había mostrado dispuesto si quiera hacer otra cosa que no fuera gruñir y babear sangre inocente. Frunció el ceño. Ciertamente el lobo frente a él no era como ninguno al que se hubiera enfrentado antes.

—Remus... —dijo entonces con voz grave.

—¿Qué? —preguntó sorprendido, mirándolo de nuevo.

El castaño frunció el ceño, pero no dejó de mirarlo a los ojos.

—Tú eres Sirius, yo... —parecía como si buscara las palabras correctas—. Yo, mi nombre, Remus.

—Remus... —repitió Sirius, saboreando cada letra rodando por su lengua —. ¿Entiendes lo que digo?

—Ahora si —respondió—. Antes no.

—No estoy entendiendo —respondió sinceramente.

—Yo tampoco —le respondió mirando hacia el cielo—. Ciertamente yo tampoco.

El viento le rodeo y alborotó su cabello cobrizo.

Se quedaron en silencio.

—No eres de aquí —dijo Remus escurriéndose el cabello con una elegancia y tranquilidad que Sirius juraba no había visto en otra parte que no fuese en la casa Black.

—Inglaterra —respondió cuando se dio cuenta de que había permanecido demasiado tiempo mirando la forma en que los músculos del muchacho se estiraban cuando escurría el agua de su cabello.

—¿Así es como se llama tu tribu?

—En realidad... —pensó tragando duramente—. Es una ciudad.

 _Joder Sirius contrólate._ Pensó mirando sus piernas. _Demasiado tiempo sin una damisela cerca._ Se recordó _. Eso debes ser, porque no es posible que encuentre a este tío espectacularmente sensual._

—¿Qué es una ciudad? —preguntó terminando con la tarea de escurrir su cabello. Sentándose sobre la hierba de tal manera que la única tela que le cubría dejaba muy poco a la imaginación.

—Aquí los chicos no usan demasiado ropa ¿he? —intentó bromear, pero la verdad es que le avergonzaba. Había visto a un montón de tipos en pelotas, incluyendo a James y no entendía que le tenía tan alterado.

—¿Ropa? —preguntó Remus.

—Lo que te cubre el... —señaló su entrepierna.

—¿Pene?

—Joder, no lo dijo... no, no lo dijo...

Remus sonrió, claramente burlándose de él.

—Pene —repitió y las mejillas de Sirius se encendieron.

—Sí, la polla, como sea —bufó—. ¿No te da frio o algo similar?

—Ciertamente es mejor que tenerla hirviendo.

— _Touché._

—No he entendido eso.

Sirius sonrió.

—Lo supuse.

—Eres extraño.

—¿Yo? Tú eres el que va por allí semidesnudo.

—Pero no completamente —respondió con una sonrisa tranquila, mirando hacia el rio—. Sería una falta de respeto para las chicas de la aldea y ciertamente Nymphadora no estaría muy contenta.

—¿Tu madre?

—Mi... prometida.

Se quedaron en silencio nuevamente. Era un silencio tranquilo.

—Eres un hombre lobo...—dijo Sirius nuevamente.

—Lo soy, como todos los de mi pueblo.

Black se tensó.

—¿Hay más?

Remus le miró, no entendiendo su cambio de actitud.

—Por supuesto —respondió con cautela—. No me digas que tu no...

—¡Por supuesto que no! —exclamó colocándose de pie, ofendido—. ¡Soy un hombre, un humano completamente normal y civilizado!

—¿Disculpa? —Preguntó ahora el lobo, claramente herido—. ¿Que se supone que quiso decir eso?

—Pues que yo, que tú...

Sirius lo miró, su expresión era mortalmente seria. No se parecía en nada al muchacho asustado de la cascada de solo unos minutos atrás. Lucía peligroso y bastante más varonil. Las cicatrices en su cuerpo acentuaban la sensación de peligro y todo el cerebro de Sirius comenzó a gritar _cuidado_.

Y entonces el recuerdo del cuerpo de Regulus, o lo que quedaba de él lo asaltó.

Sacudió la cabeza y como un niño asustado retrocedió un par de pasos. Debía deshacerse de aquella imagen si quería pensar con claridad, pero estaba tan confundido. Toda su vida había aceptado la idea de que los hombres lobo eran creaturas peligrosas y sanguinarias, monstruos que no merecían seguir viviendo. Pero Remus parecía hasta cierto punto inofensivo y él no estaba seguro de que sentir.

Dio media vuelta y se marchó.

Los siguientes días se las arregló para que Malfoy le dejara permanecer en el campamento, ayudando en la búsqueda de un oro que cada vez parecía más imaginario. James por supuesto, siendo su mejor amigo, había notado su cambio de humor pero había tenido particular cuidado en no mencionar nada. Conocía a Sirius lo suficiente como para saber que él no le diría nada que no quisiera decirle y que debía esperar.

A la tercera semana, finalmente Black se había quedado sin pretextos para salir a investigar los alrededores. No había tenido el tiempo que le hubiera gustado tener para pensar, pero finalmente había llegado a la conclusión de que, tal vez, había sido demasiado grosero con Remus. No que fuese a disculparse, era un hombre lobo y los hombres lobo no tenían sentimientos... ¿o sí?

James había ido a vigilar al sur, Xenophilus al oeste, Frank al este y Sirius al norte, dirección en la cual había encontrado a Remus la primera vez. No que estuviese buscándolo. No tenía ya nada más que hablar con él, excepto, tal vez, pedirle que le dijera a los suyos que se mantuvieran alejados de su campamento si no querían encontrar una muerte segura. Después de todo, esa era la razón por la que él estaba allí, para deshacerse de cualquier peligro inminente y eso incluía hombres lobo.

Pero Remus no apareció ese día, ni al siguiente y cuando el mes finalmente había pasado, Sirius llegó a la conclusión de que, tal vez, no volvería a verlo nunca y por alguna razón eso no mejoró la sensación de malestar que lo aquejaba desde que se había marchado con la mirada endurecida del lobo clavada en su espalda.

No había Remus y no había oro en esas tierras y todos, incluyendo a Sirius, estaban perdiendo la cabeza.

Finalmente Lucius Malfoy se había convencido de que no habían creaturas peligrosas rondando cerca, por lo que el trabajo de Black se había reducido únicamente a instruir a los hombres de Malfoy en el arte del manejo de las armas de fuego. La mayoría de ellos sabía cómo usar una, pero ninguno tenía la mitad de sus habilidades.

Cuando se cansaba de jugar a la escuelita simplemente tomaba su abrigo, sus pistolas de plata y comenzaba caminar lentamente, perdiéndose entre toda aquella naturaleza que había terminado por seducirlo, incluso más que la idea de volver a Londres lleno de gloria por haber conquistado tierras nuevas. Jamás en su vida había pisado un territorio que le hiciese sentir tan en paz con la naturaleza, que despejara su mente rencorosa y la idea de asesinar se disipara casi por completo.

Y le gustaba.

Fue en una de esas tardes en que quería alejarse de Malfoy y su mal humor por no haber encontrado oro que se adentró de nuevo en aquel espeso bosque lleno de algo que Sirius solo podía definir como magia y un aura mística.

Sus pies le llevaron si su consentimiento hasta la orilla de un riachuelo donde se dejó caer cerca un árbol. Las ganas de remojarse un poco en el agua le invadieron pero decidió no hacerlo, en caso de que algún hombre lobo menos amigable que Remus decidiera aparecer y él tuviese que defenderse. En todo caso se había bañado esa misma mañana y no necesitaba hacerlo de nuevo.

Se encontraba mirando hacia el otro lado del río hasta que distinguió una silueta que lo hizo ponerse en alerta. De un salto se puso de pie y prácticamente voló hasta detrás del grueso tronco del árbol en el que estaba recargado. Sus manos sobre sus armas y el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora.

Los arbustos del otro lado del rio se sacudieron y Sirius aguardó impaciente. Era imposible que se tratara de uno de los suyos, su campamento estaba a sus espaldas y de todas formas nadie se atrevía a vagar por ahí pese a que Sirius les había asegurado que estaban a salvo. Cosa que no era mentira pero tampoco era la verdad al cien por ciento.

Y entonces le vio.

Después de poco menos de dos meses de no verlo, Remus apareció frente a él luciendo muy diferente a la primera vez que se habían encontrado. Su expresión era tranquila, demasiado. El gesto de curiosidad e inseguridad habían desaparecido y habían dado paso a uno que le hacía lucir incluso mayor, como si toda la sabiduría de la naturaleza se hubiera alojado dentro de su delgado y musculado cuerpo lleno de cicatrices.

El lobo caminó hasta la orilla lentamente, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del universo entre sus manos. Era obvio que no se había percatado de que alguien le miraba a pocos metros de distancia, pues su pose era tan natural que Sirius no se atrevió a romper la atmósfera revelando su presencia.

Miró al lobo llegar a la orilla del rio y mirar su reflejo antes de cerrar los ojos con pesar. Sirius no tenía forma de saber que pensaba pero era obvio que algo le atribulaba. ¿Qué problemas podría tener un hombre lobo? Ciertamente, aunque Remus parecía tan humano como él, algo dentro de la cabeza de Black se negaba a aceptarlo. Era como que esperaba a que en cualquier momento el lobo sanguinario y hambriento surgiera detrás de aquellos brillantes ojos dorados llenos de una amabilidad y una compasión que Sirius no había visto en ningún hombre.

Cuando Remus terminó de lamentarse, por lo que fuese que se estuviese lamentando, suspiró, alborotando su cabello castaño con sus manos enormes y frotándose la cara con algo de frustración. Finalmente delineó sus dedos contra una cicatriz que parecía completamente nueva, atravesaba parte de su pecho, era una línea rojiza y delgada pero bastante visible. El lobo se miró el cuerpo, sus ojos se enrojecieron y su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de completo aborrecimiento que hizo que el corazón de Sirius se encogiera.

Black había decidido que no podía permanecer más tiempo escondido, tenía la insana necesidad de saber que había puesto así a Remus, Remus, que parecía ser del tipo impasible, siempre sereno y que ahora parecía estar sufriendo profundamente. Sin embargo su plan se vio arruinado cuando el lobo se desnudó, arrancando de un tirón la tela que le cubría la entrepierna y se arrojó al agua para comenzar a tallar con fuerza su cuerpo.

Había sido un breve segundo, pero aquella vista del cuerpo completamente desnudo del lobo hizo que Sirius perdiera todos los estribos. No entendía que era lo que le sucedía, pero su pene parecía sumamente interesado en esa imagen y su cerebro la repetía dentro de su cabeza una y otra vez para reforzar la sensación de excitación y vergüenza repentina.

¿Lo peor? No podía dejar de mirar.

Él quería adjudicarle su comportamiento tan inmoral el hecho de la abstinencia, estado en que llevaba ya bastante tiempo. Le parecía imposible sentirse tan atraído por la manera en la que el agua desfilaba por el cuerpo del lobo en forma de pequeñas perlas transparentes. Le parecía casi imposible que sus ojos no pudieran apartarse de la forma de la espalda del muchacho en el rio, ni de sus cicatrices que de repente se le antojaron atractivas. Lentamente, poco a poco se perdía en ese cuerpo masculino sin razón aparente, en esos ojos de sol y ese cabello de cobre y joder que no podía dejar de pensar en su pene bien dotado.

Debía dejar de mirar, sabía que debía dejar de hacerlo, pero simplemente no podía salir del trance. Tal vez miraría un poquito, solo un poquito más, lo suficiente como para tener material en la noche para...

 _No, Sirius, no, a ti no te gustan los hombres._ Se regañó a sí mismo. Y Remus se sumergió en el agua solo para salir de ella agitando su melena de cabellos castaños. _Bueno, tal vez te gustan un poquito_. Remus se escurrió el cabello y comenzó a frotarse las nalgas con cuidado. _De acuerdo, tal vez te gustan bastante._

—¿Cuánto tiempo has estado allí, Sirius? —Dijo de pronto la voz de Remus, trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad.

La vergüenza que sentía era sumamente agobiante, pero si había algo que Sirius Black sabía hacer a la perfección era fingir que nada sucedía y aquello solo podía lograrlo colocándose su máscara de tipo sinvergüenza y ligero de cascos. Esa máscara le había conseguido unos buenos polvos en el pasado y le había salvado la vida en más de una ocasión. Esperaba que en ese momento funcionara igual de bien, no se le antojaba ser descuartizado por el lobo por mirón.

—Lo suficiente como para descubrir lo mucho que te gusta bañarte —respondió, descarado.

—¿Eso es lo que hacen los tuyos cuando no quieren acercarse a alguien? ¿Espían?

Sirius sonrió aproximándose a la orilla. Remus no le miraba.

—¿Y quién no quiere acercarse a quién? —preguntó llegando a la orilla.

—Tú a mí, porque soy un hombre lobo incivilizado, salvaje... no soy... un hombre.

—Oh...—fue lo único que pudo decir, avergonzándose de su comportamiento—. Escucha, Remus...

—Por favor, Sirius, no me vengas con el cuento de que no fue tu intención —le interrumpió, mirándolo por primera vez.

—Bueno, es que no lo fue —se defendió.

Remus entrecerró los ojos.

—Pude oler tu miedo, me tenías pánico por ser... como soy.

—Yo no te tengo miedo —rebatió irguiéndose cual alto era.

—Entonces asco —Sirius no respondió, demasiado impresionado por esa conclusión. Remus suspiró—. Nosotros no somos malos... Agregó mirando las pequeñas ondas que formaba el agua al chocar con su cuerpo—. Y puedo demostrártelo.

—¿Puedes? —preguntó Black, perdiéndose en sus abdominales.

—Por supuesto —respondió saliendo del agua y casi causándole a Sirius un infarto.

 _Pene, pene, pene._ Era todo lo que podía procesar su cerebro. Veía a Remus mover la boca para hablar pero ciertamente no estaba escuchando. Asentía cada que creía que debía hacerlo y sonreía cada vez que Remus le dirigía aquel gesto cálido con sus ojos, pero sus oídos estaban completamente bloqueados y todo lo que podía escuchar era un pequeño pitido nada desagradable y el eco de su propio cerebro repitiendo: _Joder, es grande._

—¿Entonces, vienes? —le preguntó extendiéndole la mano.

Remus se había colocado algo de ropa, o lo que fuese aquello que le cubría la cintura.

Sirius quiso preguntar " _¿A dónde?",_ pero su cuerpo solo pudo reaccionar tomando aquella mano que a primera vista parecía dura y rasposa, pero que en realidad era sumamente suave, más que cualquier mano que hubiera sujetado antes, ni si quiera las manos de sus amantes eran tan aterciopeladas y aquello hizo que los vellos de la nuca se le erizaran.

Era extraña la manera en que todo su ser parecía reaccionar positivamente ante las sensaciones que Remus se empeñaba (inconscientemente) en mostrarle. La forma tan natural en la que interactuaban casi parecía una broma, una bastante cruel. Sirius no lo entendía, pero tampoco se detuvo a pensarlo demasiado. Simplemente se dejó llevar, como nunca en su vida y había sido agradable.

Pasaron el día entero caminando de un lado para otro, con el lobo de guía. Sirius conoció más de aquellas tierras y sus alrededores en un solo paseo en canoa y pudo mirar todo bajo sus pies en la cima de una montaña particularmente preciosa, llena de vegetación y animales mágicos. Todo en compañía de Remus quién no se había cansado de hablar sobre todo lo que sabía, que era mucho. El muchacho era un verdadero erudito y miraba la vida de una forma completamente diferente a Sirius. Para Remus todo era un ciclo, salir de la tierra, vivir y volver a ella, para Remus todo era naturaleza y magia y sabiduría ancestral. Para Sirius muerte y destrucción, pólvora y acero forjado, miedo infundado en la ignorancia, temor a lo desconocido.

En un solo día Remus había logrado abrirle los ojos, mostrarle las maravillas de la naturaleza más allá de lo que sus ojos, cegados por la modernidad, podían ver. Remus era atardeceres, un rio corriendo, el viento y un árbol demasiado viejo como para si quiera intentar talarlo. Era el hombre y el lobo, era la naturaleza y la inteligencia, era instintos y razonamiento al mismo tiempo. Y era tan fascinante aquella mezcla que, cuando el día llegó a su fin, Sirius se encontraba total y completamente enamorado de todo lo que Remus representaba, de todo lo que era.

—Te has divertido —afirmó el castaño.

Ambos se encontraba trepados en lo alto de un árbol, observando las luciérnagas brillar a su alrededor. La luna hacía mucho que había salido y ambos estaban demasiado cansados como para si quiera intentar bajar de allí. Había sido una excursión particularmente placentera y agotadora.

—Ha sido asombroso, en Londres jamás encontrarías paisajes como estos.

—¿Entonces has dejado de tenerme miedo?

Sirius frunció el ceño.

—Ya te he dicho, no es miedo es... —suspiró, incapaz de pronunciar nada en voz alta.

¿Debía decirle? ¿Debía hablar de Regulus y de lo mucho que le había afectado verle muerto?

—Oh... —dijo entonces el lobo—. Es algo diferente... —el viento sopló y Sirius sintió su cabello cubrirle el rostro—. Tu hermano...

Sirius lo miró.

—¿Cómo...?

—El viento me lo dijo —respondió con tranquilidad. Dedicándole una sonrisa cálida.

—Estás bromeando —respondió cambiando repentinamente de humor.

Si algo había aprendido ese día había sido que Remus tenía cierto efecto tranquilizador en él.

—Por supuesto que no. ¿Es que no has aprendido nada delo que te he dicho hoy? La naturaleza habla solo si estamos dispuestos a escucharla.

Lo dijo con tal seriedad que Black se obligó a dejar de sonreír. Remus se recorrió un poco sobre la rama en la que estaba sentado y se colocó con cuidado junto a Sirius, sus piernas rozándose, sus miradas fundiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche.

Había algo casi mágico en los ojos dorados de Remus que le miraban solemnemente. Le derretía hasta dejar su alma al desnudo. Era agradable e inquietante a partes iguales.

—Cierra los ojos —le pidió y como siempre, Sirius obedeció sin si quiera preguntar. Remus le sujetó las manos —. Escucha, Sirius, el viento dice muchas cosas si ponemos solo un poquito de atención. El viento nunca miente, va por todo el mundo, es más sabio de los consejeros.

Sirius se esforzó mucho en no fruncir el ceño. El viento soplaba a su alrededor pero él no podía más que escuchar el rumor de las hojas y la suave voz de Remus pidiéndole de manera casi irracional que escuchara al viento que al parecer no tenía nada que decirle.

Había estado a punto de abrir la boca para decirle a su acompañante que lo sentía, que no podía escuchar nada cuando un susurro fantasmal le sopló al oído.

 _Le gustas_. Le dijo. _Desde que te vio en el bosque y decidió seguirte._ Agregó. _Sufre porque piensa que jamás será correspondido._

Aturdido como estaba por la experiencia poco común, solo atinó a abrir los ojos de golpe para encontrarse con la vista más hermosa que nunca hubiese tenido la oportunidad de admirar. Ni los ríos, ni las montañas que Remus le había mostrado ese día se comparaba con la vista del joven lobo que, con las mejillas sonrojadas y su piel pálida brillando a la luz de la luna, le sujetaba ambas manos y mantenía los ojos cerrados, como escuchando.

Sirius siempre había sido un hombre de acción, irresponsable e incapaz de pensar las cosas dos veces antes de hacerlas.

El viento no podía estar mintiéndole.

Así que le besó.

Aún con las manos entrelazadas, Black se inclinó hacia adelante solo un poco, lo suficiente para que sus labios rosaran los del lobo quién ante al gesto había abierto los ojos de golpe. Sirius se sentía nervioso, como nunca en su vida se había sentido, pero no se acobardó, los Black jamás se acobardaban.

Cerró los ojos, incapaz de mirar fijamente a su acompañante y descubrir que el viento no le había dicho nada y todo había sido una broma cruel de sus deseos reprimidos hacia el hombre lobo.

Era un beso tranquilo, casto, únicamente labios sobre labios pero aquello cambió tan rápido que Black se sintió mareado.

Remus había profundizado el beso.

Ambos abrieron la boca para darse la oportunidad de explorarse mutuamente. Remus sabía dulce y su boca estaba tan caliente que en nada se comparaba con el viento fresco de la noche. Su lengua, aterciopelada, estaba logrando lo que nadie nunca, que Sirius Black perdiera la cabeza tan rápido que pronto se encontró deseando que aquello no terminara nunca. Sirius Black, quién siempre tomaba lo que quería y luego salía corriendo ahora deseaba con todas las fuerzas de su corazón no tener que marcharse nunca y si debía hacerlo, deseaba tener la oportunidad de llevarse a Remus con él, al viejo mundo.

Eran la luna y las estrellas en lo alto del cielo, brillando intensamente, rodeados de aquel sentimiento tan nuevo y tan familiar a la vez. Era como si estuviesen destinados a ser.

Y entonces se terminó.

Se separaron lentamente, ambos con los ojos aún cerrados y con las respiraciones acompasadas. Sirius resistió como todo un campeón la necesidad de volver a inclinarse y tomar aquellos labios carnosos, sabía que debía decir algo, lo que fuese, pero rápido.

Así que dijo lo primero que el viento le dijo que era lo correcto.

—Encontrémonos mañana, y el día siguiente a ese, Remus —no abrió los ojos, temeroso por primera vez en su vida de ser rechazado.

Entonces sintió las manos de Remus sobre su rostro, estaba calientito.

—Y el que sigue, y el que sigue— le respondió.

Así avanzaron los días, uno a uno hasta que un mes más se cumplió. Los hombres de Lucius seguían sin encontrar oro, pero a Sirius no podía importarle menos. Lo único que deseaba era que las cosas siguieran igual, entre más demoraran en encontrar el oro, más tardarían en volver a Inglaterra y más tiempo tendría para pasarlo con Remus.

Después de aquel beso imprevisto, su relación había evolucionado lentamente. Se habían tomado el tiempo de conocerse a fondo, de descubrir lo que existía detrás de sus respectivas máscaras, las cuales comenzaban a caerse a pedazos, muy lentamente hasta dejarlos expuestos y al desnudo, cosa que no podría importarles en lo más mínimo, porque se tenían el uno al otro.

Remus era inteligente, un bromista cauteloso y poseía un corazón inmenso, lleno de bondad y sabiduría. Sirius era impulsivo y explosivo, la combinación perfecta entre la rebeldía y la aristocracia, era bondadoso, pero la mayor parte del tiempo no dejaba que otros mirasen esa fase de él. Ninguno de los dos era delicado o débil, pero era precisamente esa fortaleza la que los hacía total y completamente perfectos el uno para el otro.

Y era correcto, porque así se sentía y ninguno de los dos quería dejarlo escapar.

Fue una tarde especialmente nublada en que Sirius tomó una decisión, no podría vivir nunca sin Remus.

—Ven conmigo a Londres —le dijo mientras acariciaba su suave cabello.

Remus no contestó de inmediato.

—Sabes que no puedo —dijo finalmente—. Soy el siguiente líder de la tribu, no puedo simplemente marcharme y dejar todo tirado... mi padre, él no lo permitiría... tal vez podrías quedarte...

—Tal vez —respondió.

Por supuesto que había considerado la idea de quedarse, pero no estaba seguro de tener un lugar en aquel mundo. Aún si se quedaba el padre de Remus jamás le dejaría renunciar a su compromiso con Nymphadora y la opción más fácil era marcharse, lejos, donde Remus solo estuviera para él. No que en Londres pudiesen casarse y hacer su vida fuera de las sombras, pero al menos no tendrían la responsabilidad de lidiar con una tribu, un jefe furioso y una prometida dejada y despechada.

—La chica con la que estás comprometido... —comenzó a decir—. ¿La quieres?

—No en el sentido romántico. Es una gran mujer.

Guardaron silencio por un momento.

—...¿Y a mí, Rem? ¿Me quieres?

Remus sonrió.

—Cómo no había querido nunca.

Sirius sonrió y se inclinó para besarle.

Entonces una voz femenina a sus espaldas les hizo sobresaltarse. Remus se puso de pie de un salto y Sirius solo atinó a imitarle. Había una chica frente a ellos, claramente más joven, mucho más joven. Su cabello era de un extravagante color rosa y sus ojos castaños le miraban furiosos.

Ella gritaba, más que hablaba, en un lenguaje que Sirius no era capaz de entender por mucho que se esforzara. Remus por el contrario le respondía en _ingles_ y ella parecía comprender todo lo que el lobo decía. Sirius suponía que su habilidad de hablar con los nativos se reducía a Remus.

Entonces ella gruñó y Remus le pidió que se tranquilizara, pero todo fue en vano. La mujer cambió de forma: un lobo pequeño pero de garras poderosas que fueron a zarparse contra el cuerpo de Black quién ya ni si quiera cargaba con sus armas, seguro de que Remus no le haría daño. Era claro que no podía decir lo mismo de la mujer.

Estaba celosa, eso era obvio, el dolor se reflejaba en sus ojos salvajes que solo querían hacer daño por impulso. Sirius comprendía, él era el intruso, él había llegado a arrebatarle a aquella joven la oportunidad de pasar el resto de su vida con aquel hombre maravilloso de nombre Remus y si bien sabía que merecía lo que ella estaba a punto de hacerle, sus ganas de morir eran nulas.

Un disparo retumbó por el bosque y Nymphadora cayó muerta sobre él, volviendo a su forma humana.

Remus soltó un jadeo, en sus ojos se miraba el pánico y el dolor de la pérdida. Sirius solo atinó a apartar cuidadosamente el cuerpo inerte de su propio cuerpo y a buscar la fuente de aquel daño letal.

James Potter.

James se encontraba de pie muy cerca de ellos, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y las manos temblándole tanto que el arma de fuego estaba a punto de deslizarse de sus manos. Parecía asustado, estaba asustado y Sirius creyó que no era para menos, James jamás había disparado un arma contra nada ni nadie, apenas y sabía sostenerla por insistencia de Sirius y ahora, había acabado con la vida de una joven demasiado cegada por el dolor como para actuar racionalmente.

—La has matado —le acusó Remus, con el rostro lleno de lágrimas.

—Lo siento yo... no puedo entenderte, no ha sido... yo no he querido... —balbuceaba Potter.

Sirius reconoció el sonido de varias pisadas aproximarse.

—¡James vete! —le gritó—. ¡Ahora!

En menos de un segundo James había desaparecido entre los árboles y Sirius se había encontrado a sí mismo, sometido contra el piso, rodeado de hombres furiosos que miraban a Remus sujetar el cuerpo sin vida de su prometida. Sirius no entendió lo que le decían pero sonaba a promesa de muerte.

Remus había abierto la boca para decir que él no era culpable de nada, pero Sirius le pidió que guardara silencio. James era su hermano y le había salvado la vida, no iba a permitir que se hiciera justicia, no mientras estuviera en sus manos mantener a salvo a su mejor amigo. Potter hubiese hecho lo mismo por él, Potter se había manchado las manos por él y Sirius aceptaría el castigo por James sin dudarlo.

Prácticamente lo llevaron arrastrando entre los árboles. Sirius creía que era un milagro que ninguno de ellos decidiera tomar venganza de inmediato usando su forma de lobo. No que estuviera quejándose.

Remus los seguía de cerca, cargando el ensangrentado cuerpo de su fallecida prometida con una facilidad abrumante. Le miraba tan afligido, como si supiera exactamente lo que iba a ocurrir con él de ahora en adelante. Lo que probablemente era cierto.

Llegaron a una especia de civilización donde unos habitantes muy ofendidos y dolidos le miraron. No era de menos, uno de los hombres lobo iba gritando a todo pulmón lo que él suponía había sido su delito y su ropa manchada de la sangre de Nymphadora no estaba ayudando nada. Si hasta los niños le mostraban los dientes, Sirius no sabía si siendo tan pequeños podían transformarse, pero por su acaso, no hizo contacto visual, ni con ellos, ni con nadie, Remus incluido.

Le encerraron dentro de una tienda de tela gruesa que se alzaba con un poste de madera al centro donde le habían atado completamente para asegurarse de que sus posibilidades de escapar eran nulas. El jefe de la tribu, es decir, el padre de Remus cuyo nombre era Lyall, había llegado minutos después solo para mirarle con desprecio y hablar con dureza a todos sus subordinados, quienes rígidos, asentían con solemnidad.

No supo en realidad cuanto tiempo permaneció de aquella forma, completamente inmóvil y con todo el cuerpo entumecido, con su cerebro procesando todo lo que había ocurrido en las últimas horas. Con la expresión de dolor de Remus grabada a fuego en su retina. ¿Cómo lo habría encontrado James? Ciertamente no importaba, lo mejor hubiese sido que no lo hiciera, Remus no hubiera dejado que su prometida le hiciese daño, pero ya no había forma de cambiar nada, solo esperaba que a James no se lo ocurriera informar sobre ello a los hombre de Lucius quién, a diferencia de Malfoy, eran nobles y seguramente buscarían rescatarlo.

Entonces la puerta de la tienda se abrió y Remus entró por ella.

—No me mires así – le dijo cuándo el lobo se sentó frente a él con la mirada triste—. He estado en situaciones peores... no puedo recordar ninguna en este momento pero, tú entiendes.

Remus sonrió un poquito y aquello fue suficiente para que el día de Sirius mejorara.

—No hay nada que pueda hacer, Sirius, excepto decir la verdad, que no has sido tú.

—No puedo permitirlo y lo sabes, te he hablado de James antes, es como mi hermano... él solo quería ayudarme.

—Eres muy noble y bueno.

—Que curioso, me habían dicho encantador y jodidamente ardiente, pero nadie nunca me había llamado de esa manera.

—¿Aún tienes ganas de bromear? Sabes que morirás ¿cierto?

—Y de la manera más digna posible, salvando a alguien que quiero.

—Mi padre no quiere escucharme, no comprende cómo fue que terminé involucrándome con un _salvaje_ como tú _._ Ojalá pudiera hacer algo más —se lamentó, con una lágrima escurriendo por su mejilla.

—Aún si me salvara la vida, no me arrepiento de haberte conocido, Remus. Fui muy feliz todos estos días a tu lado.

Un hombre gritó fuera de la tienda y Remus se puso de pie nerviosamente. Sirius comprendió que debía marcharse.

Era sorprendente como el tiempo a solas, completamente atado y sin nada con que distraerse podía hacer que pensara en cosas que ni si quiera sabía que estaba considerando. Sirius había creído toda su vida que las criaturas diferentes a él eran peligrosas y salvajes y debían ser eliminadas y ahora él se encontraba en calidad de prisionero, encerrado como un animal verdaderamente sanguinario y peligroso. Las vueltas irónicas de la vida jamás terminaban de sorprenderle, había jurado sobre la tumba de su hermano acabar con cada hombre lobo que existiera en el universo en su nombre y había terminado enamorado de uno y deseando poder vivir más solo por él.

Oh, Remus. Su salvador y su verdugo. Un encantador hombre lobo que se había robado su corazón en el momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron y no podía ser más cursi y cliché, pero nada importaba, solo Remus y sus ojos de sol dorado.

Finalmente su tiempo de reflexión terminó cuando un par de hombres entraron a por él y lo transportaron nuevamente a rastras hasta la orilla de un risco. Todos los hombres y mujeres guerreros de la tribu los habían acompañado, vistiendo sus trajes de guerra con todo el orgullo posible, en completo silencio, solo los ruidos de sus pesadas pisadas retumbando a su alrededor.

Cuando se detuvieron a la orilla del risco y los tambores comenzaron a sonar, Sirius supo que era el final. Solo debía aguardar pacientemente a que el discurso del líder terminara de ser pronunciado y luego ya podía despedirse de sus posibilidades de que un milagro ocurriera.

Era una lástima que Remus no estuviera allí, hubiese querido al menos despedirse, decirle que lo amaba.

Por qué lo amaba, joder que sí. Aquella había sido una de las conclusiones a las que había llegado durante su confinamiento.

Colocaron su cuerpo contra la dura roca y su cabeza contra una roca un poco más pequeña. Decapitado no estaba mal, creía que era mejor que ser arrojado de lo alto de aquel risco o ser desmembrado por los filosos dientes de los lobos.

Cerró los ojos y esperó. Una sombra se posó sobre él y entonces justo cuando creía que su cabeza sería desprendida del resto de su cuerpo, sintió un cálido peso sobre él, protegiéndole.

—¡No, padre! Te lo ruego —dijo la voz conocida de Remus, acunándolo bajo su cuerpo.

—Remus, apártate, Nymphadora merece ser vengada.

—Esta no es la forma padre, el odio solo genera más odio.

—¡Que te apartes he dicho!

—No —replicó firmemente, pero Sirius podía sentir su corazón latiendo rápidamente—. Si has decidido arrebatarle la vida a éste hombre tendrás que pasar sobre mi primero. Yo ya he tomado mi decisión, padre, ¿Cuál tomarás tú?

—¿Cómo puede ser un extraño importante más que tu prometida _muerta_?

—Le amo, padre, me he enamorado de él y no hay nada que pueda hacer. Su vida es la mía ahora, si muere, moriré con él.

Hubo un largo y sepulcral silencio. Sirius hubiera querido abrir la boca para pedirle a Remus que no fuese idiota y que dejara de retar así a su padre, pero no podía si quiera pasar saliva, demasiado ocupado en el hecho de que Remus le amaba y le amaba tanto que estaba dispuesto a morir por él.

Entonces Lyall habló:

—A su corta edad, Remus ha demostrado tener más amor y compasión en su corazón que este viejo líder. Su sabiduría ha ablandado mi corazón y no tengo duda de que es la decisión correcta. Liberen al extraño. De ahora en adelante si una guerra va a empezar, no iniciaré yo el derramamiento de sangre.

Remus se apartó de Sirius y dejó que los hombres de su padre cortaran sus ataduras. Nada más verse libre, Black se puso de pie de un salto y tomó a Remus entre sus brazos para besarlo como jamás había besado a nadie. Sus labios suaves amoldándose a los suyos y su piel emitiendo un calor tan agradable que incluso llegaba a su corazón.

—¡Disparen! —escuchó entonces una voz a sus espaldas.

Sirius volteó solo para encontrarse con que, a los pies del risco, Malfoy y sus hombres les apuntaban con sus rifles.

—Lo han liberado —intervino James—. No hay necesidad de atacar, Sirius no está en peligro, ellos no son malos.

—¡Son hombres lobo! —exclamó Malfoy.

—¡Y han demostrado ser más humanos que tú! —atacó Potter arrojando su rifle al suelo—. No voy a mancharme con más sangre inocente.

Sirius sonrió orgulloso.

Los hombres de Malfoy arrojaron sus armas al suelo, demasiado conmovidos como para si quiera intentar atacar.

—¿¡A caso son idiotas!? ¡Disparen, maldita sea! ¡Ellos tienen nuestro oro!

—¿Oro? —susurró Remus al oído de Sirius.

—Es pequeño, brillante y dorado.

—¿Cómo el maíz?

—Sí, pero duro —buscó entre sus bolcillos, sacando un galeón—. Es así.

Remus frunció el ceño.

—Aquí no tenemos nada similar —respondió tomando la moneda entre sus dedos.

Sirius soltó una carcajada.

—¡¿Has escuchado Malfoy?! ¡Aquí no hay oro!

Lucius Malfoy palideció hasta la transparencia.

—Mienten —declaró tomando uno de los rifles del suelo y apuntándolo a Lyall—. ¡Están mintiendo!

Y disparó.

Todo sucedió en cámara lenta. Remus soltó un grito de pánico, conocedor de lo que esas armas eran capaces de hacer y Sirius solo atinó a interponerse entre el padre de Remus y la bala. Si el hombre había sido lo suficientemente generoso y benevolente como para escuchar a su hijo y dejarle vivir, entonces Sirius bien podía salvarle la vida.

El impacto de la bala le atravesó el costado con un dolor punzante. Su cuerpo azotó contra la roca con un golpe sordo, pero él ya no podía sentir nada a parte de la sensación de la sangre burbujeando en sus oídos.

Escuchó un alboroto proviniendo de los pies del risco, pero él solo pudo concentrarse en la calidez de los brazos de su lobo acurrucándolo contra su pecho.

Abrió los ojos. Sabía que era de día, pero él veía las estrellas y la luna por sobre la cabeza de Remus.

—Bueno... —dijo lenta y agonizantemente—. Definitivamente he estado en situaciones peores. Justo ahora tampoco puedo recordar una pero seguro que existe.

—Sirius —sollozó el castaño.

—No llores, mejor sonríe, porque tu padre está vivo.

—Te amo —declaró juntando su frente contra la del pelinegro.

—Y yo a ti.

Y se besaron.

—¡Eso ha sido realmente romántico, Sirius! —Gritó James que intentaba escalar la montaña—. Pero ahora que has dejado el drama y la tragedia tal vez podremos curar tus heridas.

—¡Déjame morir tranquilo, Jamie! —le reclamó enterrando su rostro en el cuello de Remus.

James tomó a Sirius y con ayuda de algunos nativos lo transportaron hasta su campamento donde había sido atendido lo mejor posible. Sin embargo había una verdad innegable y es que si Sirius quería tener una esperanza de sobrevivir, debían volver a Londres de inmediato, orden que Potter dio y que todos los hombres obedecieron de inmediato.

—¿Qué sucedió con Lucius? —preguntó Sirius recostado en la camilla que Longbottom y Lovegood cargaban camino al barco.

—Encerrado en los almacenes, amordazado y atado por intento de asesinato.

—Lo estás disfrutando —dijo Sirius con una cansada sonrisa burlona.

—Yo y todos los demás —le respondió James—. Oh, mira, ha llegado.

Sirius levantó un poco la cabeza solo para volver a recostarse por el dolor. La silueta de Remus apenas se había dibujado frente a él.

Frank y Xenophilus le dejaron en el suelo.

—Luces terrible —le dijo el lobo arrodillándose a su lado.

—Gracias, cariño, tú luces igual. Quiero pensar que no has dormido demasiado preocupado por mí.

—¿Alguna vez te han dicho que eres un engreído?

—Un sinfín de veces.

Se miraron en silencio, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Debemos marcharnos o si no... —intervino James.

—Lo sabemos, James —respondió Sirius—. Solo un minuto.

—De acuerdo, terminaremos de subir las cosas.

Y se marchó de allí junto con los dos hombres que aún les observaban.

—Significa que esto se ha terminado... ¿cierto? —preguntó el castaño.

—No si vienes conmigo.

—Sirius... tu sabes que yo...

—Lo sé, no puedes —suspiró—. Tenía que intentarlo una vez más.

—Cuídate mucho, por favor. Quiero suponer que tus días como cazador de creaturas mágicas han terminado.

—Completamente —aseguró sonriendo.

James y Frank venían de vuelta.

—Piensa en mí —le pidió Black.

—Cada día, con la intensidad de la luna.

Potter y Longbottom levantaron la camilla y Sirius sintió que perdía un trozo de su propio corazón cada paso que se alejaba de Remus quién le miraba con la mirada más triste que jamás hubiese visto.

Lo transportaron en un pequeño barco de madera hasta el gran navío que había pertenecido a Malfoy ya no más. James había querido meterlo en una de las habitaciones principales pero Sirius se había negado rotundamente y en su lugar había pedido ser puesto en cubierta, donde pudiera ver aquellas tierras por última vez antes de marcharse para siempre.

El viento sopló, el barco zarpó y lo último que Sirius Black sintió antes de perder de vista tierra firme, fue el viento susurrándole:

 _Va a amarte para siempre._

(...)

Lamento el retraso, sucede que tengo mucha, mucha, mucha tarea. Se supone que terminaría de escribir esto hace dos días pero bueno. Aquí está finalmente.

Espero lo disfruten tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo. Pocahontas es una de mis películas favoritas de Disney.


	5. Corazón marchito

Adaptación del cuento "El corazón peludo del brujo" del año 2008.

Pareja: Severus x Sirius.

(si esta ship tiene nombre, díganmelo, por que no lo sé jajaja)

(...)

Había una vez, en alguna tierra lejana, un atractivo joven de cabellos negros como la noche y ojos tan oscuros como el mar nocturno. Éste joven era adinerado y prepotente. Amargado con la vida en general pasaba sus días quejándose de los sentimientos positivos como el amor. Él simplemente no soportaba la idea y jamás terminaría de asimilar. Ver a sus amigos perder la dignidad por amor ciertamente no se le antojaba, como tampoco se le antojaba perder el apetito y actuar como un completo imbécil (ninguna indirecta a Lily Evans, cabe aclarar).

Dada su renuencia a ver el amor como una emoción aceptable, el joven, que además era un brujo, volcó todos sus esfuerzos en evitar este sentimiento, empleando el uso de las artes oscuras sin decírselo a nadie, mucho menos a Lily, su mejor amiga quién, aunque preocupada, jamás le cuestionó su actitud distante y fría.

—Sé lo que piensas Sev, pero vas a cambiar cuando encuentres a la persona correcta —le decía Lily—. Antes de James yo pensaba igual que tú.

Pero a Severus Snape nadie nunca logró cautivarlo pese a los duros esfuerzos de los chicos y chicas solteras del pueblo por haberlo caer. Las miradas coquetas no funcionaban, la cosa que hacían las chicas con su cabello siendo enredado en su dedo tampoco y las sonrisitas radiantes acompañadas de pequeños rubores mucho menos.

Parecía que el efecto aplicaba al inverso, siempre eran los donceles y las doncellas los que caían rendidos ante la máscara de indiferencia del joven brujo, ante la intriga que su semblante altivo lograba causar en ellos, hasta el punto de volverlos gelatina, completamente. El brujo, por supuesto, se vanagloriaba de su propia capacidad de mantener el amor lejos de su vida.

Los años comenzaron a correr y Severus vio a su juventud pasar e ir quedando atrás de manera lenta. Sus amigos, como Lily Evas (ahora Potter), comenzaron a casarse y a tener hijos, lo que volvía al asunto del amor mucho más repugnante para él. Ya no solo era el hecho de volverse un imbécil por una persona, sino convertirse en un verdadero idiota al merced de aquellas bolas de llanto y fluidos.

 _Pobres desgraciados, sonriendo como si sus vidas significaran algo, cuando en realidad, solo son esclavos de aquellas cosas horribles a las que laman bebés, esclavos de sus parejas, parejas que siempre piden más de lo que realmente puedes dar_. Se quejaba mentalmente mirando a los jóvenes padres que como Lily, apenas parecían dormir por la cantidad de cuidados que requería _el amor_.

Ver a su mejor amiga algo ojerosa y cansada le convenció definitivamente de que había tomado la mejor decisión, la decisión de no enamorarse nunca. ¿Terminar como ella? No gracias.

A su debido tiempo, la anciana madre del brujo falleció. Severus hubiera llorado su muerte pero nunca le había tenido demasiado cariño y de todas formas las cosas eran mejor así para él; la fortuna de su madre (y su ya antes difunto padre) ahora era solo suya, al igual que la enorme propiedad en la colina más alta del pueblo. Estaba aliviado y feliz de poder usar ese dinero para llevar una vida de lujo y completamente libre de problemas, donde su pequeño secreto estaba completamente a salvo en la mazmorra más profunda de toda la mansión Snape.

Todo lo que a él le importaba era llevar una vida cómoda, donde él era lo más importante.

Severus estaba sumamente complacido con el estilo de vida que llevaba, envidiado por todos aquellos que le miraban, no por su fortuna y la gente de la que se rodeaba, sino por su tranquila soledad, incluso se daba el lujo de pensar que Lily comenzaba a arrepentirse de no haberle dado la razón cuando aún estaba tiempo.

Por eso, cuando un día escuchó a unos de sus sirvientes hablar de él a sus espaldas, no pudo evitar enfurecerse.

El primer criado expresó la pena que sentía por él, pues pese a toda su riqueza y poder seguía sin tener a nadie que lo amara. Pero su compañero, riendo con burla, le preguntó por qué creía que un hombre con tanto oro y dueño de tan grandioso castillo no había conseguido a alguien con quién pasar el resto de su vida.

Esas palabras asestaron un duro golpe al orgullo del Severus Snape, cuyas insinuaciones sobre eso no le habían agradado absolutamente nada.

Severus siempre había sido del tipo competitivo, de aquellos que disfrutaban de cerrarle la boca a aquellos que lo desafiaban y aquello, definitivamente había sonado a un desafío, así pues, decidió esposarse de inmediato con un hombre una mujer que fuera superior a todos los demás. De belleza deslumbrante e infinita que despertara la envidia de cualquiera que los viese juntos, que despertara deseo en cualquiera que lo mirara, que hiciera que todo el mundo deseara no haber insinuado que Severus Snape no sería capaz nunca de conseguir algo similar. Su pareja, además, debía poseer una sangre mágica completamente pura y una riqueza que se compara a la suya, no tenía ganas de tratar con algún vividor, en absoluto.

Parecían ser exigencias demasiado rigurosas como para encontrar en el mundo una sola persona que cumpliera con todas y cada una de sus expectativas. Parecía ser casi imposible, pero para sorpresa del mismo Severus, no fue tan difícil dar con la única persona en aquellas tierras que seguramente cumpliría con cada una de sus peticiones.

El indicado llegó solo una semana después de que el brujo decidiera como sería su pareja ideal. La suerte parecía estar de su lado, pues el elegido había llegado al pueblo para visitar a James Potter, el esposo de su mejor amiga.

Severus estaba radiante.

Sirius Black era un brujo de habilidades extraordinarias y poseía una fortuna incluso superior a la suya. Era un joven sumamente atractivo, demasiado, de cabellos negros y largos hasta los hombros y unos ojos grises cuyo brillo solo podía compararse con el de las estrellas durante la noche más oscura. Era tan hermoso que lograba cautivar a todos los hombres y mujeres que le miraban pasar, riéndose a carcajadas casi descaradas. Todos en aquel pueblo parecían hechizados con él, todos menos Snape quién no podía sentir absolutamente nada, pero él era justo lo que necesitaba para que todos dejaran de mirarle con lástima y además le respetaran aún más, así que comenzó a cortejarlo.

Flores, joyas, ropa y zapatos. Severus era un hombre gustos poco exquisitos pero sus sirvientes no y Sirius Black siempre recibía lo mejor de lo mejor de parte del brujo. Lily, quien rápidamente se percató del cambio de actitud de su mejor amigo, no tardó en informar a Sirius que había logrado lo que muchos, a través de los años, habían intentado y en lo que habían fracasado terriblemente. Ella estaba asombrada, pero estaba completamente feliz de que Severus hubiera comprendido finalmente de lo que se trataba el amor.

Sirius también se sentía fascinado y, al mismo tiempo, repelido por las atenciones que le dedicaba el brujo. Jamás había conocido a un hombre tan raro y distante, y percibía la frialdad que yacía bajo la ternura de sus cortesías. Era como si debajo de todo aquello no hubiera nada absolutamente sincero; las flores se marchitaban en cuestión de horas y los dulces siempre tenían un sabor amargo en el centro. Sin embargo, Lily había logrado persuadirlo para que viera más allá de sus regalos y sus actitudes que podían parecer poco sinceras. Sirius sabía que Lily lo hacía por Severus y él rara vez había podido negarles algo a Lily o a James así que, cuando Severus Snape organizó una lujosa cena en su honor, Sirius no pudo más que aceptar.

La mesa, repleta de plata y oro, fue servida con los mejores vinos y los manjares más deliciosos. Unos trovadores tocaban laúdes y cantaban canciones sobre un amor que su amo nunca había sentido, ni si quiera por la sonrisa brillante de Sirius Black y sus ojos llenos de vida. Sirius estaba sentada en un trono junto a Severus, quien, en voz baja, le dedicaba tiernas palabras que había leído en un montón de libros de poesía barata y que él repetía sin tener la menor idea de su verdadero significado.

Black escuchaba desconcertado y confundido a partes iguales y al final replicó:

—Hablas muy bien, Severus, y me encantarían tus halagos si pensara que tienes corazón.

Snape sonrió.

—¿Es eso lo que te preocupa? —le preguntó poniéndose de pie—. Sígueme pues, Sirius Black.

Ambos salieron del salón donde se celebraba el banquete y él la condujo hasta la mazmorra donde guardaba su mayor tesoro. Las mazmorras eran frías y estaban casi a oscuras, a excepción de unas cuantas antorchas que descansaban sobre las paredes. Sirius nunca había sido cobarde, así que, emocionado por aquella inesperada aventura siguió al brujo escaleras abajo hasta que se adentró una sala casi vacía, no había nada a excepción de un cofre de cristal.

Sirius jadeó de sorpresa al ver lo que contenía.

Dentro del cofre encantado de cristal reposaba el corazón del brujo. Como llevaba mucho tiempo desconectado de los ojos, los oídos y los dedos, nunca lo había estremecido la belleza, una voz cantarina o el tacto de una piel tersa. Al verlo, Black se horrorizó, pues el corazón estaba completamente marchito

—Pero ¿qué has hecho? —se lamentó—. ¡Devuélvelo a su sitio!

Severus miró a su acompañante con esa expresión fría que ahora tenía sentido para Sirius. Snape comprendió que si quería desposar a Black debía complacerlo, así que sacó su varita mágica, abrió el cofre de cristal, se hizo un tajo en el pecho y devolvió el marchito corazón a la vacía cavidad original de su tórax.

Sirius suspiró de alivio.

—Mucho mejor —exclamó Black, radiante, con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro—. No vuelvas a hacer nada similar, amar puede ser aterrador, pero es una de las emociones más hermosas que existen.

Se miraron por un largo rato hasta que finalmente Sirius decidió romper l distancia entre ellos, cubriendo a Severus en un abrazo fuerte y lleno de emoción.

La caricia de sus suaves y blancos brazos, el susurro de su aliento y la fragancia de su espesa cabellera negra traspasaron como lanzas el corazón recién despertado de Severus. Pero en la oscuridad del largo exilio al que lo habían condenado se había vuelto extraño, ciego y salvaje, y le surgieron unos instintos poderosos y perversos.

Lily y James, que aún permanecían en el banquete, se habían percatado de la ausencia de sus dos mejores amigos. Al principio no se preocuparon, pero al pasar las horas empezaron a inquietarse, y al final decidieron ir en su busca.

Recorrieron todo el castillo y encontraron la mazmorra, donde los aguardaba una escena espantosa.

Sirius Black yacía muerto en el suelo, con el pecho abierto; agachado a su lado estaba Severus Snape, desquiciado y sosteniendo en una mano un gran corazón rojo, reluciente, liso y ensangrentado. Lamía y acariciaba ese corazón mientras juraba que lo cambiaría por el suyo.

En la otra mano sostenía su varita mágica, con la que intentaba extraerse el corazón marchito. Pero el corazón marchito era más fuerte que Snape, y se negaba a desconectarse de sus sentidos y volver al cofre donde había pasado tanto tiempo encerrado.

Ante las horrorizadas miradas de sus invitados, el brujo dejó la varita y asió una daga de plata. Y tras jurar que nunca se dejaría gobernar por su corazón, se lo sacó del pecho a cuchilladas.

Entonces se quedó un momento arrodillado, triunfante, con un corazón en cada mano, y a continuación se desplomó sobre el cadáver de Sirius Black y murió.

(...)

Ya sé que ha sido muy corta, pero espero que comprendan que yo no los shippeo, de hecho, mi OTP es wolfstar, así que...

Me costó bastante trabajo hacerlo, pero el resultado me gustó mucho.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Voten, comenten y compartan si fue así.

3


	6. Besos en tiempo de guerra

Adaptación de la película "Mulan" de 1998.

Alias mi película favorita de disney. 3

Pareja: Drarry/Harco.

(...)

Draco suspiró por quinta vez consecutiva sin la más mínima intención de disimular su fastidio. Sentía el cuerpo entumecido y la voz de su madre recordándole como debía sentarse, como debía mirar, como debía sonreír y hasta como debía respirar. Le tenía jodidamente cansado.

—Draco, siéntate bien —dijo Narcissa Malfoy por quinceava vez en la última hora.

Draco resoplo con fastidio e hizo un puchero de niño mimado mientras que, con un gesto igual de infantil, se acomodaba en la silla que había aprendido a odiar casi tanto como odiaba que le dijeran que hacer. Su madre por supuesto, ignoró su rabieta, demasiado acostumbrada a su muy consentido muchacho que pese a ya tener diecisiete no dejaba de portarse como si tuviera cinco. No que fuese culpa de Draco, el pobre no tenía la culpa de haber nacido en cuna de oro y mucho menos tener unos padres tan consentidores como lo eran Lucius y Narcissa.

Si Draco quería algo, simplemente tenía que pedirlo, si Draco no quería hacer algo, le bastaba con decir no y darse media vuelta para ocupar su precioso tiempo en algo que valiera la pena, como ir a las caballerizas a montar un rato y de paso observar a los trabajadores de su padre a los que les gustaba acicalar a los caballos sin nada más que unos ajustados pantalones llenos de tierra.

Dormir, ir a reuniones de la alta sociedad, alimentarse únicamente con las comidas más finas y beber solo las cosas más exquisitas eran, en parte, el tipo de cosas que a Draco le gustaba hacer, para eso lo habían criado y él lo había aceptado gustoso, era el tipo de vida que un aristócrata promedio como él llevaba, así vivía Blaise, su mejor amigo, y así vivía Pansy, su mejor amiga, así vivían todas las personas con las que Draco se rodeaba y no pensaba ser la excepción, ya demasiado tenía con tener que ocultar su bisexualidad como para atreverse a ser un poquito más diferente.

Si la vida le daba vino de importación y todos se lo estaban bebiendo, bueno, él no iba a ir contra corriente y se lo bebería.

Por eso, aquella mañana, cuando sus padres irrumpieron en su habitación, interrumpiendo su sueño reparador de doce horas, gritando cosas que tenían que ver con el deber y el honor familiar, a Draco no le quedó de otra más que gruñir y ponerse de pie, olvidándose de la tarde que había planeado con Pansy junto al lago. Si tenía que ver con el honor, el deber y el apellido Malfoy, Draco sabía que no tenía permitido evadirlo.

Desde que había nacido a Draco se le habían enseñado dos cosas que jamás debía olvidar. La primera de ellas era que merecía el mundo entero, pero esta condición estaba íntimamente ligada a la segunda cosa que jamás debía olvidar: Honrar siempre a la familia. Si Draco llegase a olvidar esta segunda regla tan sencilla, todo se vendría abajo, y el mundo dejaría de ser suyo. No debía, ni por accidente, atreverse a hacer algo que deshonrara el apellido Malfoy, todos sus ancestros habían trabajado arduamente para construirle una reputación y si él osara echarlo a perder, sería el fin del mundo.

En conclusión, Draco Malfoy podía ser tan mimado como se le diera la gana, siempre y cuando no se atreviera a manchar su apellido. El honor era lo más importante para un Malfoy y jamás debía olvidarlo.

Cuando sus padres le explicaron estos dos simples factores, ciertamente no se lo había tomado tan en serio. Asistía a eventos con gente importante vistiendo sus mejores ropas y sonriendo como si sintiera simpatía por alguno de esos bastardos elitistas. Acompañaba a la hija de algún hombre adinerado a algún baile donde se dejaban ver unas cuantas horas antes de decidir que se detestaban y entonces, cada uno buscaba compañía por otro lado. Asistía a aburridas conferencias de científicos, investigadores y médicos a los que les donaba una ridícula cantidad de oro para que siguieran haciendo cosas de bien y listo. No era tan molesto, ciertamente, siempre se las arreglaba para divertirse un poco, gastándole algunas bromas a los más despistados y huyendo antes de ser pillado.

Ciertamente Draco Malfoy podía ser peligroso cuando estaba aburrido. Su maquiavélica mente trabajaba a toda velocidad para buscarse algo de distracción y como no podía ir y ofender a la duquesa de las pelucas ridículas, optaba por buscar una manera sutil de arrancarle esa horrorosa cosa de la cabeza frente a todos.

Su madre lo encontraba divertido a veces. Su padre insistía en que debía madurar.

Fuese como fuese, Draco siempre cumplía con sus responsabilidades de heredero y nadie podía decir lo contrario. Los _accidentes_ con pelucas, tropezones y vino tinto en las sillas eran punto y aparte, un pasatiempo cruel de un muchacho demasiado hiperactivo. Quién dijera que los aristócratas eran estirados y delicados nunca había conocido a Draco Malfoy después de tres horas en una conferencia, con un hombre de horrible sombrero sentado frente a él que le gritaba _"lléname de esos canapés de crema"._

Oh sí, el muchacho había hecho de la estadía de sus compañeros de escuela una miseria, sus bromas rayaban casi hasta la crueldad inofensiva, sobre todo porque cuando le acusaban (sin tener pruebas reales), Draco tenía una habilidad innata para decir: _Yo no he sido, profesor, se lo juro._ Y salirse con la suya.

Sí, Draco Malfoy no tomaba en serio muchas cosas, como los sentimientos de la gente. Para alguien como él que, cuya vida estaba prácticamente resuelta, era difícil ser serio en algo y sin embargo habían veces en las que se obligaba a serlo, como en ese instante.

O más o menos.

Sentado sobre esa incomodísima silla, cansado de escuchar a su madre y a la tipeja que insistía en que Astoria Greengrass era su mejor opción para desposar. Agobiado por el frio que sentía en las plantas de los pies por el otoño que estaba por empezar y con unas ganas infinitas de estar en cualquier lugar, menos arreglando un matrimonio que no deseaba. El párpado de su ojo izquierdo incluso había adoptado un tic, parpadeaba involuntariamente a la mención de la palabra con _m_ que significa que estaría atado a alguien por siempre y para siempre y que sus escapadas a los establos estarían mal de ese momento en adelante, porque un Malfoy honorable jamás miraba a nadie que no fuese su adorada esposa.

Una mierda.

Pero de nada servía pelear, había dicho _no quiero casarme_ y su madre había escuchado _no puedo esperar_ y ahora llevaba al menos un par de horas dentro de una charla sobre el marido perfecto.

La mujer con la que estaban, una casamentera de amplia experiencia, no había dejado de hablar sobre lo guapo que era Draco y lo mucho más llamativo que sería para la joven heredera de la fortuna Greengrass si además de adinerado y apuesto fuese un poco más serio y formal.

Draco no quería ser serio, ni formal, quería decirle lo horrible que era ese vestido fucsia que llevaba puesto y de paso, mandarla a la mierda por sugerir que no sabía ser un caballero (aunque probablemente tenía razón).

Además de eso, la mujer insinuó que algo de ejercicio físico no estaría mal y que tal vez, si se cortara el cabello (o al menos se lo recogiera como todos los nobles), también se vería mucho mejor. Draco no entendía que tenía de malo ir con el cabello largo y suelto, así lo había llevado su abuelo Abraxas toda su vida y había tenido cinco esposas, además era cómodo. Lo del ejercicio físico no tenía escusa, era un debilucho, la verdad sea dicha, si tenía algunos músculos definidos era por pura genética. Le habían pagado a la casamentera para que instruyera al joven heredero de los Malfoy en el arte del cortejo, para hacerlo lucir bien y presentable para su prometida, no para destruir su autoestima y su buen humor con un simple " _el cabello largo es para mujeres, cariño"_ , como si se olvidaran de que su padre lo tenía largo también.

Y ya no podía más, una palabra más de aquella señora llena de maquillaje barato y ese horrible pintalabios que combinaba con su horrible vestido y haría un alboroto. No le interesaba ser el esposo ideal, suficiente tenía con la tarea de ser el Malfoy ideal.

—Si me disculpan un momento —dijo la casamentera poniéndose de pie.

Narcissa y Draco la vieron salir en silencio.

—¿Estás bien cariño? —le preguntó con voz suave—. Estás apretando demasiado la mandíbula.

—Se burló de mi cabello —respondió con los dientes apretados.

Narcissa soltó una carcajada.

—No tienes que cortarlo si no quieres, yo creo que te ves muy guapo y masculino.

No era una broma, ni una burla y Draco lo sabía, su madre estaba siendo sincera pero aquello no amilanó su furia.

—No voy a casarme —sentenció.

Narcissa suspiró.

—Sabes que es tu obligación, Draco, nunca se te he pedido nada y se te dio todo, es hora de que seas agradecido y cumplas con tu deber.

Se miraron a los ojos por un largo rato. Draco temblaba por dentro pero intentó no demostrarlo. Temblaba porque sus principios le exigieran que aceptara sin protestar, una vocecita muy similar a la de su padre cuando estaba enojado le decía que era cuestión de honor y aterrado se dio cuenta de iba a ceder si seguía por esa línea de pensamientos.

—No es justo —susurró mirando el suelo, con el cabello cayendo sobre su rostro. Impotente—. No uses el honor de nuestra familia como chantaje.

No dejó que su madre le respondiera, la miró por última vez, parecía satisfecha pero no se detuvo a intentar descifrar que significaba eso, en su lugar salió del local a trompicones, se sentía algo mareado y la brisa del exterior solo empeoró la situación. Una parte de él aceptaba que su madre tenía razón, que debía aceptar ese estúpido matrimonio aunque fuese por agradecimiento a los años de lujo que le habían brindado. La otra parte le decía que si lo hacía estaría cometiendo un grave error.

Llegó a casa sin tomarse la molestia de tomar un caballo o un carruaje, caminado hasta que le dolieron los pies y deteniéndose junto al camino de tierra para descansar solo un poco. Pensó que algo de aire fresco y tiempo consigo mismo sería suficiente para aclarar su mente, pero cuando puso un pie en Malfoy Manor estaba más confundido que nunca y solo había llegado a una conclusión.

Estaba aterrado de tener que casarse con alguien que no quisiera. Con alguien que no lo comprendiera, pero principalmente estaba aterrado del compromiso. Un matrimonio era difícil aún con amor de por medio, no imaginaba que tan difícil podía ser sin él. Y no quería una tortuosa vida atado a alguien que lo hiciera sentir miserable.

Sus padres habían tenido suerte, ambos pertenecían a dos de las familias más influyentes del país y se habían enamorado a primera vista durante un baile, como en un cuento de hadas. Por supuesto que los dejaron casarse y no solo eso, los Black y los Malfoy estaban completamente felices. Draco por su parte jamás se había interesado por nadie, por su cama habían desfilado hombres y mujeres diferentes pero ninguno le había hecho sentir nada que no fuera mero placer carnal. Tenía ya diecisiete y parecía que jamás encontraría a la persona indicada, le aterraba encontrarla y encontrarse atado a alguien que no quería.

Cursi pero verdadero.

Caminó sigilosamente alrededor del estanque de la propiedad, hasta una pequeña capilla de piedra rodeada de flores. El cielo se había nublado por completo y una tormenta se desataría pronto. Sabía que su madre debía haber llegado varias horas atrás y que estaría preocupada al ver que aún no volvía a casa pero él solo necesitaba un poco más de tiempo a solas.

Se adentró en la pequeña capilla con bancos de madera y el enorme retrato al óleo de su abuelo, Abraxas Malfoy, que lo miraba detenidamente , como si no fuera solo una pintura, esperando a que dijera algo que Draco no se atrevía a pronunciar.

—No puedo —dijo y su voz hizo eco en la capilla—. No quiero deshonrarlos, abuelo, pero no puedo hacer esto ,—afuera un trueno se hizo escuchar y el relámpago se hizo ver, Draco se sobresaltó, era como si todos sus antepasados le recriminaran su cobardía—. Lo siento, —susurró—, pero no sirvo para ser el esposo de una mujer como Astoria Greengrass, ella espera demasiado y yo... no puedo darle nada que no sea dinero —otro trueno azotó la tierra y Draco cerró los ojos con frustración. Una lágrima se escurrió por su mejilla—. ¡De acuerdo! —exclamó a la nada—. ¡De acuerdo, ustedes ganan, puedo hacerlo, voy a hacerlo, por nuestro honor! ¡Mierda!

Golpeó la pared más cercana con el puño, haciéndolo sangrar al tiempo que un relámpago iluminaba su herida.

Mierda, lo haría.

Pero la lluvia y la tormenta no cesaron y Draco decidió dejar de pelear con el retrato de su abuelo antes y volver a casa apara tomar un baño e irse a dormir de inmediato, completamente dispuesto a olvidar que se horrible día había ocurrido.

—¿Draco? —le recibió su madre con gesto angustiado. Abrazándolo pese a estar empapado.

—Estoy bien mamá —dijo.

Iba a agregar que había tomado la decisión de desposarse con una vaca si eso hacía a sus antepasados felices pero pensó que ahorrarse el sarcasmo sería una buena manera de no hacer sentir mal a su madre.

Iba a abrir la boca para aclarar el punto cuando la puerta principal volvió a abrirse. Draco vio a un hombre tan empapado como él vistiendo el uniforme de los hombres del rey. Llevaba un pergamino en la mano y su caballo se había quedado afuera.

Lucius Malfoy, a quién Draco no había visto aparecer en la habitación, se adelantó hasta el hombre y le dio la mano con gesto preocupado.

El hombre dijo:

—Lucius Malfoy, el rey solicita tus servicios para defender nuestras tierras—su voz era solemne y la forma en que le entregó el pergamino lo fue aún más.

Draco no se percató del momento en que el hombre dejó de hablar y se marchó por donde había venido, todo lo que podía escuchar en su cabeza era el sonido de las espadas chocando y los rifles siendo disparados. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, recordando a uno de sus tutores que le había asegurado que la guerra jamás se desataría y tuvo muchas ganas de asesinarlo por mentiroso.

Su padre iba a la guerra y allá los hombres morían.

Su madre le rogaba a Lucius que no se marchara y él no parecía capaz de decir otra cosa que no fuera " _Es mi deber_ ", frase que se traducía a " _Es por mi honor, por nuestro honor"_ y Draco jamás odió tanto el honor Malfoy como lo odiaba en ese momento. Su padre de verdad se iba a dejar asesinar por honor y no le importaría ver a su madre llorar y suplicar, dándole un sinfín de alternativas que lo mantendrían alejado del peligro.

Draco tomó una decisión en ese momento.

Dejó que sus padres se fueran a dormir, su padre partiría al amanecer hacia el campamento del norte a menos que él hiciera algo lo suficientemente estúpido para impedírselo. Cuando el reloj de su habitación anunció la media noche se puso de pie y se escabulló en la habitación de sus padres a pies descalzos. El suelo estaba frio pero él no se quejó, iba a salvarle la vida a ese viejo obstinado, le ahorraría a su madre la desdicha de enviudar tan joven y él, bueno, había encontrado una manera de escapar de su matrimonio arreglado, volver de la guerra victorioso debía ser suficiente para no deshonrar a su familia ¿cierto?.

Tomó el pergamino que acreditaba a su padre como parte del ejército y salió de su habitación tan rápido como el modo sigilo se lo permitió. Caminó entre los oscuros pasillos de la mansión hasta que dio con la puerta del despacho de su padre donde se adentró sin parpadear pese a saber que estaba completamente prohibido para él hacerlo, e hizo algo que seguramente le causaría la furia de todos sus ancestros si estuviera en cualquier otra situación. Robó la armadura de su padre.

Lucius había participado solo en una guerra, la primera guerra civil. El rey había solicitado sus servicios y él, por supuesto, aceptó el honor sin dudar. Su padre, orgulloso le había mandado labrar una espada con un mango de plata y una serpiente tallada en él, el emblema de los Malfoy.

Tomó la armadura y se la colocó encima, parecía un verdadero caballero con ella puesta, pero no podía ser de otra manera, después de todo, eso era lo que ellos usaban. No era una armadura medieval, pero eso estaba bien, esas cosas eran pesadas y no te dejaban moverte con libertad a menos que fueses en mastodonte de mil kilogramos. A Draco le pareció fascinante que le quedara tan bien (y que además le hiciera lucir tan guapo), pero no se dejó distraer por esas nimiedades y en su lugar se apresuró a cambiarse, tomaría el caballo de su padre (que estaba entrenado para soportar las inclemencias del tiempo y además soportar arduas batallas). Colocó la espada en su cinturón y suspiró antes de darse un último vistazo en el espejo.

Tal vez debía cortar su cabello.

Sabía lo especialmente duros que eran en el ejército y no quería ser la burla de nadie por algo como eso, pero tampoco quería cortarlo, a él le gustaba así.

Que se jodiera el general. Lo dejaría largo.

Salió de Malfoy Manor, había dejado de llover pero el cielo nocturno estaba incluso más oscurecido por las nubes grises que aún no se habían marchado. Prácticamente corrió hacia los establos y tomó el caballo de su padre que le miró acusadoramente, como si supiera que no debía estar haciendo lo que estaba haciendo.

—Es por el bien de papá —se excusó ante el caballo que solo resopló.

Si, bueno, era la verdad a medias, pero eso no lo hacía una mentira. Era por su padre, por su madre y por sí mismo.

Se sujetó el cabello en una coleta alta y montó al animal sin que éste protestara. Draco sonrió satisfecho y finalmente salió a todo galope en dirección al campamento del norte.

Llegó al amanecer. Lo suficientemente cansado como para comenzar a arrepentirse de sus acciones. Sabía que estar en el ejército no era como estar de vacaciones y que seguramente nada más llegar lo pondrían a hacer esas mierdas que los locos del ejército hacían, como correr o hacer flexiones. Intentó apartar el pensamiento del esfuerzo físico que tendría que hacer y se concentró en cosas más importantes. ¿Sus padres ya habrían despertado? ¿Habrían leído ya la nota que les había dejado en su dormitorio? ¿Estarían furiosos? ¿Su padre iría por él y lo llevaría de vuelta? Seguramente no, eso sería vergonzoso y a Lucius no le gustaba pasar vergüenzas.

—Su notificación —le dijo la voz de un hombre sacándole de sus pensamientos.

—¿Disculpe? —le preguntó, usando, inevitablemente, aquel tono aristocrático que había usado toda su vida cuando hablaba con personas de menor rango social.

El hombre le miró y Draco le devolvió la mirada, desafiante. Era un hombre joven, claramente mayor que él, cabello rojo y unas horribles cicatrices atravesándole todo el rostro. Era bastante guapo.

—Supongo que eres de los nuevos —Draco asintió—. Quiero ver tu notificación, sin ella no se te dejará permanecer.

Draco recordó el pergamino que había robado a su padre, lo sacó de su bolso y se lo entregó.

—¿Lucius Malfoy? —le preguntó y Draco asintió con la seguridad de que ese era su nombre. El segundo al menos.

—Pareces bastante joven para tener una esposa y un hijo de diecisiete años al que no enviaron por cuestiones de salud.

 _¿Cuestiones de salud?_ Se preguntó Draco mentalmente.

—Soy Lucius Malfoy Jr., Draco Lucius Malfoy y no estoy enfermo —dijo entonces—. He venido a tomar el lugar de mi padre quién es demasiado viejo para estas cosas. Sé que lo entiendes.

El hombre lo miró por un momento antes de decir:

—Sígueme, el general decidirá esto.

Draco bajó del caballo y lo tomó de las riendas para comenzar el corto camino hacia la tienda principal donde el general debía estar en ese momento. Ya instalados se encontraban algunos hombres que le miraban con extraña y malsana curiosidad. Era claro que Draco no encajaba en aquel lugar y no precisamente por su largo, hermoso y sedoso cabello atado en una coleta perfecta sobre su cabeza, sino porque era obvio que todos los tipos a su alrededor parecían verdaderamente fuertes, con la cara llenas de marcas y un gesto endurecido por la guerra. Algunos era obvio que eran campesinos y otros mercaderes, podía diferencias incluso a la clase baja de la media. Dudaba que hubiera mucha gente de la clase alta allí, los ricos generalmente no peleaban, esperaban sentados el resultado, pero los Malfoy siempre habían sido la excepción.

El delgado y casi frágil cuerpo de Draco podía ser fácilmente destruido por los fuertes brazos de cualquiera de esos hombres rudos y pestilentes que no parecían conocer mucho sobre la higiene personal.

Estaba pensando en dar la vuelta y fugarse al otro lado del mar junto con su familia y su fortuna cuando una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—Dice que su padre no está en condiciones de pelear y ha venido a tomar su lugar.

—¿Malfoy dices? —Preguntó la voz desconocida y luego soltó una carcajada—. Creí que no se presentarían, esos traseros aristocráticos no saben nada sobre la guerra.

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó Draco ofendido—. Cuida tus malditas palabras —escupió con la mano aferrada a su espada.

El hombre soltó una carcajada que hizo que sus ojos verdes brillaran con burla.

—Ni si quiera sabe sostener una espada —dijo soltando una carcajada más—. ¿Y que hay con ese cabello de niña? ¿No te faltaron las plumas y un moño?

Draco estaba temblando de rabia. Aquel tipo ¿cómo se atrevía?. Pero ni toda la rabia que Draco emanaba de su cuerpo hizo que el tipejo dejara de reír. Su cabello negro y alborotado bailaba de un lado a otro por las carcajadas, sus labios rojos extendidos en una gran sonrisa y sus ojos verdes cerrados por la fuerza de su diversión. Sus fuertes y morenos brazos alrededor de su estómago, intentando contener el dolor de los espasmos de la risa.

No debía ser mayor que Draco y no hablaba solo de la estatura, el tipo era tan bajito que podría pisarlo si quisiera. Bueno, tal vez estaba exagerando, pero Draco era notablemente más alto y estaba enojado, tanto que sentía la cara arder, nadie, nunca se había burlado así de él, ni había hablado así de su _honorable_ familia.

Decidió que si ese bastardo iba a jugar, Draco no sería el perdedor.

—¿Has terminado o tu vida es tan miserable que las cosas más absurdas logran hacerte reír de esa manera? —le preguntó con ese tono de voz que todos le decían que era realmente irritable.

El tipo dejó de reír.

—¿Jugando al chico malo, Malfoy? —prácticamente le escupió en la cara, con un gesto que decía que podía tirarle todos los dientes de un golpe.

Draco creía que era capaz pero no se dejó intimidar.

—Eres tan vulgar como aparentas —le respondió limpiándose el rostro, como si su saliva le hubiese salpicado, cosa que no era verdad—. Y además, te huele la boca. Eso explica por qué todos tus hombres apestan de esa manera, si el general no es capaz de si quiere tomar una ducha, sus hombres menos. Un escuadrón de quinta con un gnomo como general.

El moreno enrojeció de la furia.

—¿Estás insinuando algo? —le preguntó con la mandíbula apretada y Draco sonrió satisfecho de haberlo sacado de sus casillas.

—Oh... no, nada, general —respondió juntando su dedo pulgar e índice en un ademán de que sostenía algo realmente pequeño.

—Harry... no... —le susurró el hombre pelirrojo de las cicatrices—. Sabes que estamos cortos de hombres, deja que se quede y deja de pelear con él, tú padre no estaría contento de verte actuar de esta manera.

—Sí, _Harry_ , tu padre no estaría orgulloso —respondió Draco con una brillante sonrisa.

—General Potter para ti, Malfoy —le reprendió el pelirrojo—. Ahora ve a instalarte y no causes problemas.

—Como quieras —le respondió al pelirrojo guiñándole un ojo y dándose la vuelta, asegurándose de que su coleta golpeara a Potter en el rostro.

Pelear con el general de su escuadrón fue definitivamente la peor idea que Draco hubiera tenido. Ni si quiera esa borrachera junto al lago en la propiedad de los Zabini había sido tan mala, había estado a punto de ahogarse, nada comparado con el castigo físico que Potter había decidido implementar contra él por su insubordinación. Draco jamás había hecho tanto ejercicio como en ese primer día de entrenamiento que Potter supervisó personalmente.

El día había comenzado antes de que el sol saliera, Potter estaba demente, a esa conclusión había llegado Draco cuando el tipo pasó abriendo las tiendas y gritoneando que no estaban en un maldito viaje de placer. Todos los nuevos, como él, lucían genuinamente irritados por tener que estar despiertos tan temprano. Los veteranos en cambio, ya estaban con sus uniformes listos y sin rastro de sueño en el rostro.

Potter no tardó en declararle la guerra, ensañándose con él como con ninguno de sus igual de inútiles subordinados. Draco ya sabía que sus habilidades físicas se limitaban al esfuerzo que hacía cada mañana al levantarse de la cama, pero una cosa era que él lo supiera y otra muy diferente que Potter usara eso para hacerlo quedar en ridículo. Sin importar que hubieran tipos en peores condiciones que Malfoy, para Harry Potter, Draco era el peor miembro del escuadrón.

Correr varios kilómetros durante la mañana, flexiones y abdominales, ejercicios de brazo, pierna y abdomen, lucha con espada, lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y practica en el campo de tiro. Entrenaban todos los días de sol a sol, sin importar el clima, sin importar que se encontraran cerca del enemigo, sin importar que estuvieran desfalleciendo de hambre, de sed o de fiebre. Potter no cesaba de repetir que eran unos inútiles y por eso les hacía entrenar el doble y a Draco hasta el cuádruple, y si alguien se atrevía a contradecirlo, ya podías irte despidiendo de tu ración de comida para la cena.

Draco solo soportó los primeros tres días en silencio, después decidió que su dignidad valía más que la cena y Potter no estaba contento por eso. Draco se ganó no solo la prohibición de la cena y otra burla más sobre su cabello largo, sino una noche entera de guardia, completamente de pie a la entrada del campamento y sin la posibilidad de sentarse hasta el amanecer. Draco no sabía si Potter o alguno de sus hombres de confianza lo estaban vigilando, pero no le dio el gusto de verlo débil y soportó toda la noche de pie, con la furia evitando que se rindiera al sueño.

Después de eso, Draco decidió que Potter tenía que pagar.

Draco no podía ponerse a los golpes con Potter porque apenas estaba adquiriendo fuerza física, pero si había algo que podía hacer perfectamente bien era humillar a la gente. Había decidió que no se marcharía del campamento y que si Potter iba a divertirse a costa suya, él podría devolverle el favor.

Fue una pequeña broma, dos semanas después de que se hubiera unido a aquel escuadrón. Habían hecho una parada en un pueblo cercano por provisiones y Draco había aprovechado para comprar unas cositas que necesitaría (además de productos para su limpieza personal). Plumas de colores, hilo, aguja y una noche en vela fue todo lo que necesitó. Al día siguiente Potter estaba furioso, toda su ropa estaba repleta de esas horribles plumas de colores chillones, incluyendo la ropa de dormir que llevaba encima en ese momento. A Draco realmente le sorprendió que el general tuviese el sueño tan pesado, pero no se quejó, y el resto de los subordinados lo habían agradecido con sonrisas poco discretas.

Harry Potter se volvió, por unas cuantas horas de esa mañana, en uno de esos horribles sombreros de plumas que usaban las señoras de la alta sociedad. El entrenamiento de ese día fue particularmente duro para todos y durante la noche, nadie se fue a dormir hasta que todas las plumas fueron descosidas de sus ropas.

Potter jamás acusó directamente a Malfoy, pero si se desquitó con él volviéndolo todo un extraño círculo vicioso en el que Draco le gastaba bromas por sus malos tratos y Potter lo trataba aún peor al día siguiente.

Lo único bueno de todo aquel asunto, pensaba Draco, era su nuevo físico: firme, fuerte y marcado, pero sobre todo resistente e irresistible. La casera no estaba allí para verlo, pero Draco casi apostaba a que hubiera aprobado su nuevo cambio.

No fue hasta después de tres meses que el plan de Draco Malfoy de sacar a Harry Potter de sus cabales dio verdaderos frutos, o al menos del tipo que podían notarse fácilmente. Potter, quien generalmente estaba demasiado serio (o demasiado preocupado por el rumbo de la guerra), ahora parecía genuinamente irritado. Su mal humor alcanzaba a todos por igual (aunque Draco se llevaba la mayoría de los castigos) y las bolsas púrpuras bajo sus ojos solo reforzaban lo obvio; Potter había dejado de dormir temeroso de que Malfoy hiciera de las suyas una vez más como todas esas veces.

Draco, por supuesto, era demasiado inteligente para dejarse atrapar infraganti y había perfeccionado tanto su técnica de molestar a Potter con bromas infantiles por las noches, que incluso sabía cuándo Potter fingía dormir y cuando no, sabía cuándo valía la pena adentrarse en su tienda y cambiar sus jabones neutros por unos con un exagerado aroma a flores y cuando volver a su propia tienda a dormir.

Aquella mañana del cuarto mes Draco y el resto de los hombres de Potter ya se encontraban demasiado acostumbrados a levantarse temprano, a comer solo lo necesario y a entrenar como verdaderos dementes por horas y horas, por lo que no fue una sorpresa que cuando Potter saliera de su tienda, especialmente furioso, todos sus hombres ya se encontraran al final del calentamiento. Era obvio que haberse quedado dormido no le había hecho gracia, pero Draco (y todos los demás) suponían que se debía principalmente a su cara.

Sí, su cara.

Draco soltó una carcajada y el resto de los novatos que entrenaban con él soltaron pequeñas y tímidas risitas que se apagaron en cuanto Potter gruñó en su dirección. Draco rio con aún más fuerza, tanto que el estómago le dolió, pero no podía detenerse, era lo más cómico que hubiera visto en mucho tiempo.

Harry Potter, general más joven de la historia, líder de un respetable escuadrón que siempre lograba llevar la victoria a casa, se encontraba de pie, frente a todos sus hombres, con el rostro pintado con tinta negra: una corona en la frente, cubriendo su cicatriz, exageradas pestañas pintadas de manera cómica, unas cejas tan gruesas que se confundían con su flequillo y un falso rubor representado con ovalitos sobre sus morenas mejillas.

Draco no intentó contenerse si quiera, simplemente no podía.

—Ha sido suficiente, Malfoy —gruñó Potter con un grito, tomándolo por las solapas de la camisa —. He tenido suficiente de tus estupideces —Draco dejó de reír pero no borró la sonrisa de su rostro—. Estoy cansado de tu mierda, lo soportaría si supiera que vales la pena pero no lo haces, eres débil a pesar de entrenar más que el resto, no sabes sujetar un simple rifle y la espada se te escapa de las manos cada que alguien te ataca, no eres veloz, tus reflejos son inexistentes y tu instinto de supervivencia está completamente oxidado. En resumen eres un inúti L, y yo, y todos aquí, estamos cansados de tu maldito cabello de niña, eres la burla de todos en este maldito campamento y estoy cansado de tener que lidiar con la vergüenza que nos causas. ¿Te parece divertido burlarte de mí? Tal vez deberías mirarte primero y entonces te darías cuenta de quién es el bastardo miserable del que todos se han estado riendo.

Lo había dicho todo demasiado rápido, con su rostro enrojecido por el enojo a centímetros del rostro de Draco cuya sonrisa se había esfumado por completo. La furia impregnada en cada palabra dicha por Harry Potter no cabía a ninguna otra interpretación. La manera en que Draco había sido sacudido por la ropa y los gritos en la cara había sido la peor de las humillaciones que un Malfoy hubiese sufrido nunca. Ver esos preciosos ojos esmeralda llenos de tanto odio y rencor hicieron que Draco, por primera vez, se sintiera realmente humillado.

Harry lo soltó prácticamente empujándolo hacia el suelo, peor Draco no cayó, apenas y tropezó un par de pasos hacia atrás.

—Una semana, Malfoy, una jodida semana para que aprendas a ser un subordinado honorable y respetable o te largas de mi campamento, de vuelta a los brazos de tus papis. ¡¿Y ustedes que miran?, a entrenar señores!

Draco entrecerró los ojos con furia y apretó la mandíbula. Nadie se volvería a burlar de él de esa manera.

Las bromas nocturnas cesaron y Draco entrenó más que nadie durante todo el día y parte de la noche. Entrenaba hasta que ya no podía mantenerse de pie. Corría, saltaba, practicaba su puntería y su técnica en la lucha con espada. Sudando, jadeando y con una determinación que nunca antes había sentido. Eran extraordinarios los estragos que un hombre como Harry Potter podía causar en él. Ser retado se sentía irritante y extraordinariamente bien al mismo tiempo.

Jodido Harry Potter, ya aprendería a respetarlo.

Solo había una cosa más por hacer.

La noche anterior a que la semana de plazo se cumpliera, Draco se quedó en el campo improvisado de entrenamiento hasta mucho después de que todos se marcharan. Ya se le había hecho costumbre por lo que nadie intentó, si quiera, hacerle volver a su tienda de campaña, y de todas formas allí no tenía un solo amigo, sino todo lo contrario, a sus compañeros no les parecían tan graciosas las bromas que le había hecho a Potter cuando este los ponía a entrenar el triple.

La luna estaba en lo alto del cielo nocturno y Draco se detuvo a observarla por una vez en su vida. Estaba enorme y brillante y su luz se reflejaba en sus ojos de mercurio y su cabello platino. Estaba cansado pero había jurado mantener en alto el honor de los Malfoy y eso no incluía admitir que se rendía y que quería volver a casa, donde lo peor que podía ocurrirle era desposar a alguien que no amaba.

Entrenó con la espada que había pertenecido a su padre durante horas, hasta que el sudor en su cuerpo fue demasiado y entonces tuvo que ir a tomar una ducha al lago que se encontraba a unos diez metros del campamento. Estaba seguro que a esas horas ya no debía haber nadie y tendría la privacidad suficiente para darse un largo baño antes de hacer lo única cosa que no había hecho aún para ser un soldado "honorable".

Fue a su tienda y extrajo algunos productos de limpieza y una toalla antes de encaminarse hasta el lago. Debía atravesar un espeso bosque lleno de bichos que le hubieran parecido fastidiosos si muchos de ellos no hubiesen sido preciosas luciérnagas que hacían que su cabello brillara en dorado.

Al llegar a la orilla del lago se desnudó y se adentró. Lavó su cuerpo lentamente, consciente de cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo, tallándolos lo mejor que podía, completamente acostumbrado al agua fría, casi olvidando el agua caliente de su mansión. Cuando terminó de examinar cada centímetro de su cuerpo con la esponja y el jabón, fue que decidió dedicarse a su cabello. Se sumergió en el lago hasta que estuvo seguro de que las fibras hubiesen absorbido todo el agua posible, después, con ambas manos, esparció el jabón sobre él, con movimientos lentos y suaves, pasando los dedos entre los mechones que ya llegaban a su espalda.

Una sensación extraña le hizo temblar pero no dejó de lado su tarea, después de todo, aquella era la última noche que consentía a su cabello de aquella forma.

Cuando terminó, quitó todo residuo de jubón de su cabeza y salió del lago enredándose únicamente una toalla en la cintura. Se sentó sobre una roca especialmente uniforme y comenzó a trenzar su cabello, cuando terminó, se tomó algunos minutos para apreciarlo y recordar lo mucho que a su madre le gustaba, incluso a su padre, quién no dejaba de decirle lo mucho que se parecía a su abuelo de aquella forma.

Suspiró, cerró los ojos, tomó una daga de entre sus ropas en el suelo y lo cortó. La trenza se desprendió de él con una facilidad aterradora que casi lo hizo llorar. Sujetó su larga tranza con tanta fuerza que pronto la blanca piel de sus nudillos se manchó de rojo.

Entonces se puso de pie y volvió a su tienda de campaña.

A la mañana siguiente despertó sintiéndose verdaderamente vacío pero confiado. Había emparejado su corte de cabello nada más llegar la noche anterior, no había quedado perfecto, pero Draco pensaba que habría podido quedar peor. Las ventajas del cabello corto eran muchas, pero encaprichado como estaba por su pérdida, el joven Malfoy no se detuvo a analizarlas.

Más le valía a Potter comenzar a mostrar un poco de respeto por él.

Salió de su tienda justo a tiempo, Potter estaba a la mitad del campo de entrenamiento, con un enorme poste de madera a su espalda que Draco juraba no había estado allí la noche anterior y se encontraba despotricando quien sabe que cosas hacía sus hombres, no solo los novatos.

—¿Malfoy? —preguntó Potter nada más verlo.

Draco rodó los ojos.

—El que viste y calza, lamento la demora —era obvio que todos habían notado su cambio. Potter incluso se había quedado con la boca abierta ¿Qué rayos le pasaba?.

La mano derecha del general, Ronald Weasley, se aclaró la garganta y Potter continuó.

—Como estaba diciendo, he decidido que este día todos serán sometidos a una prueba que decidirá si se quedan o no —miró el poste a su espalda—. El reto está en subir a la cima —levantó del suelo un par de pesas —, con estas de acompañantes —. Los murmullos furiosos no tardaron en llegar. —Todos serán probados, novatos y veteranos, estoy cansado de ser líder de un montón de mediocres —los miró a todos con dureza y luego dijo: — ¿Algún voluntario?

Todo se quedó en silencio hasta que Harry eligió a su primera víctima, que para sorpresa de todos no fue Draco Malfoy. Uno a uno los hombres daban un paso al frente y daban lo mejor de sí. Usaban todas sus fuerzas para escalar el alto tronco, pero aún los más veteranos y musculosos tardaban bastante en lograrlo.

Fue hasta el atardecer que finalmente fue el turno de Draco.

—¿Listo para volver a casa? —le preguntó Potter, pero Draco pensó que no había verdadero odio en el tono que había utilizado.

—Estoy listo para verte admitir que te has equivocado conmigo —. Fue todo lo que respondió.

El impulso de tomar su cabello y atárselo para mayor comodidad fue rápidamente reprimido. Se situó a los pies del poste de madera y en vez de atarse las pesas a los pies como todos habían hecho, Draco se las ató a las muñecas. Escuchó una risita burlona a su espalda pero no se molestó en voltear.

Entonces comenzó a subir y todos guardaron silencio.

Las pesas le ayudaban a afianzarse al poste, abrazándolo mientras él usaba su peso para hacerlas subir. En una clase de balanza equilibrada usando su propio cuerpo y el peso extra de las pesas. En menos de diez minutos ya se encontraba en la cima, con el anaranjado y rosado del atardecer haciéndolo brillar incluso más de lo que brillaba su sonrisa de autosuficiencia de haber dejado a todos son palabras, Potter incluido.

A partir de ahí las cosas mejoraron considerablemente. Potter cumplió su palabra a medias, todos los que no habían logrado subir a la cima del poste se habían quedado pero únicamente para comenzar un entrenamiento en primeros auxilios o para ayudar con las previsiones. Las bromas y los gritos cesaron. Potter incluso había comenzado a tratar a Draco de una forma completamente diferente desde ese día, dedicándole incluso pequeñas sonrisas cómplices cuando hacía algo especialmente bien.

La relación con sus compañeros de escuadrón incluso había mejorado considerablemente ahora que Harry estaba de mejor humor y no se la pasaba castigándolos por su insubordinación.

Draco descubrió que pertenecer al ejército podía ser como tener unas vacaciones fuera de lo común. Pasaba el rato haciendo ejercicio con gente que no se cansaba de hablar de las familias que los esperaban en casa, de lo mucho que disfrutarían comer determinado guiso nada más volver junto a sus esposas, lo mucho que extrañaban incluso ir al mercado con sus hijas. Gente que hablaba sobre los chismes de sus vecinos y las tragedias con sus hermanos, gente que hablaba de la guerra, sí, pero también de lo felices que estaban de poder defender sus hogares.

Draco había aprendido a vivir a través de todas esas historias que le contaban cuando el sol estaba a tope y su nuca demasiada sudorosa. Había sido un pesador con dos hijos y una esposa que seguramente le estaba siendo infiel. Un hombre cuya prometida había fallecido antes de la boda, en un accidente, un joven que había querido ir a la escuela pero que jamás tuvo la solvencia para hacerlo, un panadero enamorado de su mejor amiga de la infancia la cual se había casado con un hombre adinerado y lo había dejado con el corazón roto, un hombre felizmente casado con un muchacho diez años más joven que él, enfermo y tan débil que apenas y podía ponerse de pie. Draco se convirtió en decenas de hombres que compartieron con él sus vidas. Hombres que tenían una razón para pelear, para ser libres.

El entrenamiento había terminado finalmente, pero la costumbre de pasar un par de horas más reflexionando con la espada entre sus manos era demasiado fuerte como para deshacerse de ella a esas alturas. Draco se quedó un rato más antes de ir hacia el rio y tomar una ducha.

Theodore Nott, un muchacho más grande que él, con el que había congeniado bastante bien, le había invitado a sentarse con él durante la cena para charlar y Draco había aceptado la propuesta, solo agregando que llegaría bastante tarde, como ya era su costumbre. Nott era atractivo, de piel clara y cabellos cobrizos como sus ojos, nariz respingada y labios gruesos. Draco estaba seguro de que Nott ya le había echado el ojo y que su invitación a cenar y charlar se trataba de la tapadera de una cita para cenar, charlar y follar.

No que le molestara en realidad, había estado en abstinencia más tiempo del que estaba acostumbrado y un polvo rápido podía estar bien.

Llegó a la orilla del rio y se desvistió con la mente en otra parte, no fue hasta que una voz le sacó de sus pensamientos que se percató de que no estaba solo.

—Malfoy, buenas noches —dijo Potter en medio del rio, recargado en una roca especialmente grade.

Estaba totalmente desnudo, como lo está siempre una persona normal para tomar un baño, pero aquel simple factor fue suficiente para hacer que Malfoy se sonrojara. No apartó la vista, por supuesto, aquello sería demasiado obvio y además era un hombre adulto, no una puberta que veía un pene por primera vez. No que estuviese viendo el pene de Potter, el agua hacía un gran trabajo censurándolo, sin embargo no quedaba demasiado a la imaginación, Draco podía ver el sendero de vello que corría desde los perfectos abdominales marcados del general hasta su entrepierna, tan oscuros como su rebelde melena. Podía ver sus brazos ejercitados y aquella vena que recorría su cuello y que pasaba justo a un lado de la manzana de adán.

Era una lástima que no pudiera ver sus piernas, con lo fuertes que debían ser.

 _No acabo de pensar eso_. Se regañó terminando con su tarea de desnudarse y entrar al agua.

—¿Duro, no? —le preguntó Harry y él casi se atraganta con su propia saliva—. Un día realmente duro —agregó al parecer no percatándose de la línea de pensamientos de Draco Malfoy.

—No personalmente, no —dijo fingiendo que comenzaba a tallarse el cuerpo.

Potter se quedó junto a la roca, parecía que había terminado de bañarse y solo buscaba un rato de paz y tranquilidad.

—Tu cabello ha comenzado a crecer de nuevo —dijo en lo que parecía un intento de conversación.

—Así es —respondió Draco, demasiado nervioso por los bíceps de Potter a un par de metros de él y la palabra _duro_ aún en su cabeza.

—Has mejorado bastante, quiero decir, lo estás haciendo muy bien —la incomodidad comenzaba a ser demasiado obvia.

—Pues gracias.

Se quedaron silencio un largo rato en el que Draco Malfoy luchó con toda su fuerza de voluntad para ignorar el hecho de que su ardiente general estaba completamente desnudo frente a él. Jamás había luchado tanto para no insinuársele a alguien, pero Potter era un hombre de cuidado y a Draco no le apetecía perder el respeto que se había ganado por diez minutos de calentura infundada.

Siempre había sabido que se sentía atraído por Potter, así como también siempre había sabido que lo mejor era mantenerse alejado si no quería terminar _partido en dos_.

Joder, cuanto deseaba que lo partiera en dos.

Jadeó molesto consigo mismo.

—Yo... bueno —Potter se alejó de la roca y se acercó a Malfoy quién instintivamente retrocedió, asustado de que su erección fuese notada—... quería pedirte disculpas, por todo lo que pasó al principio de nuestra relación.

—No ha sido nada, yo también estaba siendo molesto —respondió en un desesperado intento por que Potter dejara de hablar y decidiera marcharse—. Disculpas aceptadas.

—No, es que no lo entiendes yo... bueno, te juzgue por ser un Malfoy ¿sabes? Desde que llegaste no hice más que burlarme de ti por tu "trasero aristócrata" y tu cabello... era un bonito cabello, por cierto —agregó sonrojándose y desviando la mirada.

Draco aprovechó para quitarse de encima los últimos restos de jabón.

—Hey, yo tampoco fui amable y lo sabes —Potter se rascó la nuca, avergonzado y a Draco le pareció el gesto más suave, sensible y tierno que le había visto hacer a aquel hombre—. Lo pasado en el pasado ¿de acuerdo?

—Claro, genial... —dijo Potter mirándolo a los ojos por primera vez.

Draco se quedó congelado en su lugar. Jamás se había percatado de lo verdes y hermosos que eran sus ojos.

Se perdió en ellos por un momento antes de sonreír y dar media vuelta para salir del rio.

Una mano le detuvo. Potter le sujetó por la muñeca, suavemente pese a los duras y bruscas que podían lucir sus manos. Draco contuvo el aliento.

—Yo... bueno, yo... —balbuceó como si no fuese el mismo general que siempre sabía que decir para motivar a sus hombres, como si no fuera el mismo hombre que solía gritar órdenes a todo el mundo con la seguridad de una deidad.

—¿Si? —preguntó Draco perdiéndose primero en la suave cicatriz de su frente, preguntándose cómo se la habría hecho y luego perdiéndose en sus labios rojos.

—¿Cenarías conmigo esta noche? —le preguntó. Tímido.

—Por supuesto —respondió olvidándose por completo de la promesa que le había hecho a Theodore Nott.

La primera batalla en la que Draco participó fue especialmente dura, nada de lo que Harry hubiera hecho para prepararlos había sido suficiente para entender el alcance que un evento similar podía causar. Muerte, fuego y destrucción, muchos habían muerto, otros habían perdido extremidades y los más afortunados habían logrado salir solo con unas cuantas quemaduras y golpes por todo el cuerpo. Era terrible, era horrible, pero lo peor era que, para Draco, las guerras no tenían sentido.

Se había librado a los pies de una montaña, cuando la nueve había cubierto la tierra y el frio era suficiente como para paralizarlos por completo. El peor momento para pelar, sin duda, pero tampoco habían tenido elección, se habían cruzado con el bando enemigo por accidente en su excursión hacia el norte y la pelea se había librado.

Todos habían peleado valientemente. Ruidos de metal chocando contra metal, el estallido de los cañones y los rifles, el relinchar furioso de las caballerías, todo había sido tan irreal que, cuando Draco vio a Harry a punto de ser asesinado, no pudo más que interponerse entre él y la espada de su atacante, obteniendo como resultado una herida mortal en el costado.

No se podía decir que hubiesen ganado aquella batalla, una avalancha se había desatado y el ejército enemigo había terminado enterrado bajo toneladas de nieve, pero la mayoría de sus hombres estaban con vida, por lo que podía considerarse una buena ventaja, al menos.

Harry estaba tan agradecido que había abrazado a Draco y no se apartó de él hasta que se recuperó por completo, pasando día y noche cuidado sus fiebres y asegurándose de que comiera y bebiera adecuadamente.

La segunda batalla fue menos sanguinaria, pero fue la primera vez que Draco asesinó a alguien, se sintió tan mal que no habló por semanas, no hasta que Harry le tomó de la mano y le explicó que eso era lo que se venía a hacer a una guerra, a morir o a ser asesinado. Potter estaba feliz de que Draco hubiera elegido la segunda opción.

La tercera había sido brutal. Librada dentro de un pequeño pueblo que terminó reducido a cenizas. Draco había visto a una familia entera ser asesinada, dos pequeñas niñas incluidas. Harry había recibido un balazo en la pierna pero se recuperaría rápidamente con los cuidados de Draco quién la primera noche había llorado la muerte de esas dos pequeñas desconocidas sobre el pecho de su general que aún en su estado convaleciente le había acariciado el cabello y le había dicho que todo mejoraría cuando ganaran.

Y Draco le creyó.

El día anterior a la gran batalla final Draco y Harry se encontraba peleando cuerpo a cuerpo. Ellos, por supuesto, no tenían idea de lo que les depararía el día siguiente pero allí estaban, en medio del campo de entrenamiento improvisado, muy cerca de la capital, con la luna sobre sus cabezas y todas las constelaciones que podían observarse desde aquel hemisferio brillando como si fuese la última noche que lo hicieran.

Harry soltó un puñetazo que Draco esquivó con facilidad, recordando las primeras veces que se habían enfrentado y él había terminado perdedor por falta de experiencia. Algunos hombres más los acompañaban, demasiado enfocados en sus propios entrenamientos como para prestarles atención. De alguna manera, que Draco siempre se quedara hasta tarde entrenando era motivación suficiente como para que otros (incluyendo al mismo Harry) le imitaran.

Draco tomó el brazo de Potter y lo dobló contra su espalda cuando tuvo oportunidad, pero Harry se las arregló para hacerlo tropezar y caer de espaldas, con todo el peso del moreno sobre él, sosteniéndolo en una incómoda llave que Draco rompió con dificultad. Los puños, patadas y llaves continuaron hasta que estuvieron demasiado cansados como para seguir y finalmente se rindieron sobre la hierba, riendo como dos niños pequeños.

—Me alegro de que no te hayas rendido, Draco —dijo de pronto el moreno—. No hubiera sobrevivido sin ti, literal —ambos soltaron una carcajada.

—No ha sido para tanto —dijo agitando una mano y restándole importancia—. Tú me salvaste también una vez, ¿recuerdas?, asesinaste al tipo que me estaba apuntando directo a la cabeza. Es lo que hacen los amigos, se ayudan y se salvan el pellejo.

Harry sonrió ampliamente y repitió la palabra _amigos_ en un susurro.

Guardaron un momento de silencio mientras miraban las estrellas.

—¿Sabes que llegué a tu escuadrón huyendo de un compromiso arreglado? —preguntó Draco con una sonrisa en su rostro. Ahora que habían establecido que eran _algo_ se sentía con la confianza de contarlo—. Tenías razón sobre mí, era un mocoso malcriado de trasero aristócrata. Demasiado aterrado de comprometerse sin amor como para permanecer en casa. Me fui convenciéndome a mí mismo de que era para ayudar a mi padre y horrarle angustia a mi madre, pero la verdad es que fui demasiado cobarde para mantener con firmeza mi decisión de no casarme.

Se quedaron en silencio una vez más.

—Mi padre fue asesinado por Voldemort —dijo Harry entonces, sincerándose también—. Poco antes de que llegaras, la pelea había sido solo una semana antes. Al morir fue mi responsabilidad tomar su lugar en nuestro ejército, lo estaba pasando bastante mal. Estaba pensando en marcharme la noche en que llegaste, huir para no tener nada que ver con todo esto. Me quedé solo porque de alguna manera, pelear contigo me hacía sentir mejor... y tus bromas, dios, hubieran sido graciosas si no hubieran estado dirigidas a mí, eres un maldito genio... en serio, lo de la miel y las hormigas, fue brillante.

—Gracias —dijo Draco genuinamente halagado, soltando una carcajada.

Entonces el rubio giró la cabeza y notó que Harry lo miraba, con sus brillantes ojos verdes tan cálidos que hubieran podido terminar de derretir el inverno que ya se estaba quedando atrás. Con su sonrisa encantadora y tan brillante que opacaba a la luna sin esfuerzos.

—Bésame —susurró por instinto.

Y Harry obedeció.

El acercamiento fue lento, muchísimo. Draco cerró los ojos a la misma velocidad, ansioso de no perderse ni un instante de la expresión de Harry que parecía tan hechizado como él, demasiado inmerso en ese momento mágico y perfecto como para reaccionar de otra manera. Draco había aprendido a conocer y a apreciar al hombre que lentamente se inclinaba sobre él. Habían pasado del odio infundado a la aceptación mutua en unos meses y ahora, parecía tan correcto pasar de la amistad al amor en un par de segundos que no se detuvieron a pensarlo. Aunque si lo hubieran hecho hubieran llegado a la misma conclusión, que se querían, que se amaban y que todas esas veces que se salvaron la vida había sido por esa misma razón.

El beso fue suave y dulce, tímido. Harry estaba temblando y Draco no sabía si era de miedo o expectación, pero él se encontraba en la misma situación. Las manos de Harry lo tomaron del rostro suavemente, estaban rasposas por el uso rudo que les daba pero eso no podía importar menos, después de todo, las manos de Draco habían adquirido la misma textura a lo largo de ese año de entrenamiento excesivo y batallas a muerte.

El rubio se aferró de la camiseta del general y lo acercó un poco más a él, más por instinto que otra cosa. Todas las cosas con Harry Potter eran de esa manera, por instinto, y salían tan naturales que no había razón para cuestionarlas y Draco no iba a empezar en ese momento.

Con algo de timidez aún, Harry deslizó su lengua por el labio inferior del rubio quién gustoso abrió la boca para él y le besó más profundamente. Harry suspiró, como una quinceañera enamorada y Draco supo que, de estar de pie, hubiese alzado la pierna de manera ridícula. Los labios de Harry eran suaves, un poco resecos por el frio, pero suaves al fin y al cabo. Draco pensó que sabían a tarta.

—Cuando todo esto termine —susurró Draco cuando se separaron —cásate conmigo, Harry.

Potter abrió muchísimo los ojos y Draco se arrepintió de inmediato por haber sido tan impulsivo. Había dejado que su corazón lo guiara hasta el final y ahora lo había arruinado.

Pero entonces Harry dijo:

—Sí.

Y todo pareció valer la pena.

La última batalla fue la más dura de todas, al haberse librado en la capital la cantidad masiva de víctimas fue casi imposible de evitar. El resultado, sin embargo, fue satisfactorio. Voldemort, el conquistador, había sido vencido por Harry Potter después de que Draco Malfoy le abriera paso entre sus hombres y casi fuese asesinado. Por supuesto que la guerra no terminó cuando el líder del bando enemigo cayó, sus lacayos siguieron peleando hasta la muerte, demasiado enfurecidos por la derrota como para aceptar que todo estaba perdido.

Draco volvió a casa con el más alto de los honores que el rey podía otorgar; caballero de primera clase. Malfoy había pensado que volver con una condecoración como esas le ganaría el perdón de sus padres y además, le garantizaría que aceptarían a Harry como la persona que él había elegido para compartir el resto de su vida. Sin embargo, cuando cruzó las puertas de la mansión, a su madre y a su padre poco les importó ver las medallas y las condecoraciones. Todo por lo que parecían preocupados era por ver a su hijo volver sano y salvo.

—Estábamos tan preocupados —dijo Narcissa con las mejillas empapadas de lágrimas.

Su bello rostro de porcelana manchado por las ojeras y las arrugas de preocupación que había adquirido desde que descubrió la cama de su hijo vacía, junto a una nota que les prometía traer el honor a casa sin necesidad de casarse y formar una familia.

—Estoy bien mamá, ¿ves? Estoy perfectamente bien —le consoló Draco acariciando su espalda.

Lucius se unió al abrazo, estrechando fuertemente a su hijo y esposa, con los ojos cerrados fuertemente, como si agradeciera a alguna deidad que su hijo estuviera vivo.

—Creciste, mucho —le dijo Lucius apretando su hombro con cariño—. Es increíble lo que un año puede hacerle a un hombre.

Era claro que ninguno de sus padres quería mencionar el obvio cambio en su cabello que, aunque ya no estaba tan corto, distaba mucho de cuando se fue.

—Pueden agradecerle a Harry por eso, nos entrenaba hasta desfallecer —le mostró a su madre el músculo de su brazo derecho y ella lo apretó con una enorme sonrisa —de hecho... quisiera que lo conocieran —dijo nervioso.

Ante esa señal poco obvia, Harry salió de detrás de uno de los tantos árboles de los terrenos Malfoy. Vestía su traje de general, con el casco bajo el brazo y sus múltiples condecoraciones en el pecho. Su rostro estaba serio pero Draco podía distinguir el rubor en sus mejillas y la casi imperceptible manera en que sus manos temblaban. Su cabello estaba tan desarreglado como siempre y pese a estar nervioso, sus ojos brillaban con decisión.

—Señor y señora Malfoy —saludó con una seriedad poco usual en él.

—Mamá, papá, este es Harry Potter, el hombre que nos llevó a la victoria... —sus padres lo vieron en silencio— y el hombre del cual me enamoré —concluyó.

Narcissa y Lucius miraron a Harry con detenimiento, no había nada en sus expresiones que dijera que algo estaba yendo mal pero cada segundo en silencio que pasaba era cada vez más pesado para el par de jóvenes enamorados. Draco había caminado junto a Harry con ojos desafiantes y había tomado su mano con fuerza. Harry le había correspondido, diciéndole en silencio que no lo soltaría.

Entonces Narcissa sonrió y extendió la mano hacia su marido.

—Te lo dije Lucius —soltó divertida.

Lucius le tendió unas cuantas monedas de oro.

—Supongo que no hay nada que podamos hacer —dijo su marido suspirando dramáticamente.

—Pero que... —comenzó a decir Draco.

—Lo sabíamos cariño, que serías lo suficientemente obstinado como para hacer tu voluntad. Tu padre, por supuesto, confiaba en que tus enseñanzas dominaran tu decisión.

—Apostaron sobre mí —dijo ofendido y todos se rieron, incluido Harry.

—Sí, pero que sepas que fue a favor de tu felicidad, mi cielo —dijo su madre. Luego miró a Harry—. Me alegro mucho de que Draco por fin encontrara a la persona correcta, los matrimonios arreglados pueden ser muy tristes.

—Y aun así ibas a obligarme a hacerlo —le recriminó su hijo.

—Tal vez, Draco, si hubieras esperado en vez de marcharte, hubieras sabido que lo único que intentábamos era sacar tu coraje a flote. Toda tu vida hiciste todo lo que se te pidió a cambio de una vida rodeada de lujos, era momento de que actuaras por ti mismo —dijo su padre con suavidad—. Enlistarte al ejército, sin duda, no era lo que tuviéramos en mente, pero resultó bastante bien, al parecer.

Los tres Malfoy miraron a Potter quién se ruborizó.

—Bueno, que esperan, entremos, estoy ansiosa por oír su romántica historia de amor —dijo Narcissa empujándolos al interior.

Harry frunció el ceño y Draco sonrió malévolamente.

—Es absolutamente fantástica, madre, vas a adorarla...

—...Draco, no, por favor...

—Incluye plumas fucsia, miel, un baño a la intemperie y una larga cabellera rubia. Resulta que a Potter le gustaba espiarme mientras me bañaba. Un escándalo, por supuesto. Supo ocultarlo bastante bien, nunca lo noté.

—¡Draco! —exclamó horrorizado el susodicho.

No era mentira después de todo.

Harry había confesado haberse enamorado de él la noche en que lo vio bañarse con la intensión de cortar su cabello. Draco no había notado su presencia y Harry se había encontrado a si mismo admirando su belleza desde las sombras. Confesó también sentirse sumamente arrepentido de haberse burlado de su cabello cuando a la mañana siguiente lo encontró completamente corto.

No se suponía que sus futuros suegros supieran ese detalle, pero Draco amaba avergonzarlo casi tanto como lo amaba a él.

Los Malfoy y Harry Potter entraron a la mansióndispuestos a mantener una larga charla sobre el futuro. Esta charla no incluíamatrimonios arreglados o guerras, pero si algunas hormigas, pintura facial ylargas sesiones de entrenamiento que terminaban en besos a la luz de la luna.


	7. El tritón y el príncipe

Adaptación de la película "La sirenita" de 1989.

Pareja: Scorbus.

(...)

Ser el hermano de en medio podía ser realmente difícil. Podía ser un trabajo realmente cansino, agotador y sumamente asfixiante. Ser el hermano del medio significaba vivir a la sombra del hermano mayor quién siempre parecía haber nacido para hacer las cosas perfectamente y significaba también que eras el ejemplo del hermano menor quién además de todo, respetaba más al hermano más grande que a ti.

Y Albus Potter tenía lidiar con todo eso.

De personalidad frágil y emocional, Albus había crecido rodeado de las presiones que significaban que su padre fuese el rey del mar, perfecto, justo y poderoso. Había crecido a la sombra de su padre y la de su hermano mayor, James, quién era casi tan bueno en todo como su padre. Era difícil afrontar que, pese al enorme parecido físico entre él y su padre, Harry, fuese el más inútil de sus hijos. Incluso Lily, su hermana menor, parecía haber heredado de él ese carácter valiente y decidido, además de su talento innato para dirigir masas.

Albus no tenía nada eso. No era carismático y divertido como James, ni un atleta innato. No era inteligente, ni hábil con las palabras como Lily. La gente no confiaba en él como confiaban en su padre o en su madre, sus súbditos estaba realmente aliviados de tener otros dos herederos de donde escoger para dejar su reino en sus manos, dos herederos que eran considerablemente más capaces de dirigirlo que el pobre hijo del medio. Albus Potter.

Por supuesto, Al no dejaba que estas cosas lo afectaran demasiado, al menos la mayor parte del tiempo, intentaba concentrarse en cosas diferentes, realmente importantes para él, como lo era su colección de artilugios muggles (que era como llamaban a aquellos con pies en lugar de aletas) de la que estaba realmente orgulloso. Dudaba que alguien tuviera una colección similar en todo el océano.

Parecía que los muggles realmente amaban dejar caer sus cosas al mar sin razón aparente. Sobre todo los muggles que vivían en tierras cercanas a su reino. Un montón de cosas que Albus admiraba con pasión y la mitad del tiempo no tenía idea de lo que eran, cosas brillantes, lisas, rugosas, a veces eran de colores, a veces eran blancas, podían abrirse, cerrarse, estaban compuestas por muchas piezas y una sola, era fascinante como algunas incluso se parecían un poco a cosas que los suyos, sirenas y tritones, usaban, solo que de materiales diferentes.

Albus tenía una cueva llena de todos estos maravillosos artilugios a las afueras del reino de su padre, completamente escondida de cualquiera que decidiera comenzar a humear. Era su tesoro y no se le antojaba compartirlo con nadie. Ni si quiera con su madre o sus hermanos, mucho menos con su padre quién no dejaba de insistir en lo peligrosas que eran las personas de la superficie.

Su padre no entendía, nunca lo hacía, al menos no cuando se trataba de Albus. Todo lo que para Albus era interesante o divertido, para su padre era irracional, estúpido y peligroso. Pero sucedía que Albus no disfrutaba de las mismas cosas que sus hermanos (cosas que sí estaban en la lista que Harry Potter aprobaba para sus hijos) y no podía evitarlo.

Siempre había sido diferente y eso siempre había sido un problema. Al menos cuando se trataba de su padre. Su madre parecía llevarlo bien, le tenía mucha paciencia e incluso solía contrabandearle objetos muggles cuando los encontraba. Pero su padre era obstinado y siempre insistía en llevar a Albus hacia la aburrida normalidad donde él era un Potter y debía demostrar ser digno de portar el apellido.

Tal vez Albus comenzaba a cansarse un poquito.

Los cuchicheos constantes de la gente que le rodeaba no eran de ayuda. Siempre recalcando lo mucho que Albus debía trabajar para poder parecerse más a su padre. Como si el parecido físico no fuese suficiente. Siempre estaban hablando de lo poco valiente y gallardo que era, de lo irritable y volátil que parecía, de lo apático y antisocial que solía ser y de lo difícil que le hacía la vida a su pobre y perfecto padre.

Albus debía admitir que lo odiaba, pero también sabía que no era su culpa ser como era.

Aquella tarde en particular, su padre había dado un baile en honor a su hermana quién acababa de cumplir dieciséis años. Todo el reino estaba invitado, por supuesto, y era su responsabilidad, como hermano mayor de Lily y príncipe de aquellas aguas, asistir a la festividad y hacer de escolta para su bellísima hermana quién a su edad, ya era una señorita preciosa y carismática. Era su responsabilidad entregar la corona a su hermana, reconociéndola como un miembro de la familia maduro y capaz de tomar sus responsabilidades como princesa del reino, era su responsabilidad charlar un poco y asegurarse de que ningún tritón intentara ligarse a su hermana, era su responsabilidad complacer a sus padres y a sus súbditos.

Pero Albus podía olvidar fácilmente sus responsabilidades si había algo más interesante que hacer, y sin duda, estar en medio de una multitud sonriente y sofocante no era algo que él encontrara interesante, ni satisfactorio.

En vez de encontrarse en el castillo, como debía, se había escabullido de su habitación cuando el primer rayo del sol había penetrado las profundas aguas hasta su ventana. Había tomado un pequeño morralito y completamente ajeno a la fecha, había pasado toda la mañana y la tarde nadando lejos de su reino buscando cualquier cosa interesante que pudiera agregar a su colección de cosas no fabricadas por sirenas.

Al principio no había tenido tanta suerte, pero no siempre la tenía. Era fin de semana y los fines de semana siempre se escabullía a hacer lo mismo por una simple razón: A los muggles parecía gustarles mucho viajar en esas cosas de madera que flotaban sobre las aguas durante esos días. Si Albus tenía mucha suerte, podía ver uno desde lejos e incluso observar a sus tripulantes, si tenía un poco de suerte, podía recoger cosas interesantes que agregar a su colección y si no tenía suerte en absoluto, iba a su cueva con las manos vacías, simplemente a admirar todo lo que había recolectado.

Como parecía que ese día no tendría mucha suerte, Albus se marchó antes hacia su refugio especial. Nadó a toda velocidad, con su cola verde esmeralda agitando las aguas y creando burbujas hasta llegar a la entrada de la cueva donde se coló por la única entrada. Admiró su tesoro antes de sentarse en el centro de la cueva, a los pies de su posesión más importante; una estatua que había caído al mar hacía ya casi al año, la figura de un joven guapísimo que a diferencia de él, no iba con el torso desnudo, si no con unas cosas realmente extrañas que él había escuchado, llamaban ropa. Y sus piernas, _oh sus piernas,_ a Albus le parecían maravillosas.

Las profundidades se habían oscurecido por completo para cuando Albus se había dado cuenta de que había olvidado por completo la fiesta de Lily, demasiado ensimismado en su pasatiempo. Aterrado se retiró de la estatua donde había estado descansado, pero justo cuando se disponía a nadar a toda velocidad para salvarse de la furia de su padre, éste apareció en su refugio secreto y no estaba nada contento.

Harry sostenía en sus manos su tridente con tanta fuerza que los nudillos de su piel morena se habían puesto pálidos. Su rostro se contorsionaba en una expresión que Albus jamás había visto (por muy furioso que lo hiciera sentir), era una mezcla entre decepción, enojo y clara pérdida del control. Antes de que Albus se diera cuenta su padre ya se encontraba arremetiendo contra su preciosa colección, lanzando rayos poderosos de su tridente y gritándole que había tenido suficiente de su actitud.

—¡Nunca te he entendido, Albus! —le gritaba mientras destrozaba su colección de cosas brillantes—. ¡Y aun así siempre dejé que fueras tú mismo! ¡Confié en ti lo suficiente para relegarte la responsabilidad de coronar a tu hermana y lo has arruinado todo por... por... estas cosas! —lanzó otro rayo hacia un conjunto de cosas transparentes.

—¡Yo no lo he pedido, yo no he pedido todas esas responsabilidades! ¡Detente! —dijo aferrándose al cuello de la estatua del apuesto joven.

Harry no escuchaba.

—¿¡Es que acaso es demasiado difícil para ti ser un poco más como James!? —Albus se paralizó—. ¿¡Es que acaso no puedes intentar ser un poco más cómo...?!

—¿¡Cómo quién?! —explotó el joven Potter—. ¿¡Cómo tú!? ¡Estoy cansado de ser comparado contigo! ¡No lo soporto! ¡No soy tú, no soy James! ¡He tenido suficiente de esa mierda! —algo más explotó.

—¡No intentes culparme de tu infelicidad!

—¡Oh, pero tú la tienes! —le replico su hijo, aun aferrándose a su posesión más valiosa—. A veces desearía no tener que ser tu hijo.

Harry sonrió amargamente.

—A veces yo también desearía que no fueras mi hijo —le respondió y Albus se quedó paralizado.

El pequeño tritón aflojó su agarre de la estatua y su padre aprovechó para apartarlo y arremeter contra ella, volviéndola solo trozos de piedra.

—No tienes derecho a desobedecer mis reglas de ahora en adelante, Albus —le dijo saliendo de la cueva—. No más cosas de muggles, de ahora en adelante vas a portarte como debes.

Albus no podía ni si quiera abrir la boca. Solo permaneció allí nadando junto a los restos de la estatua que tanto había adorado. Su única compañía en esos solitarios días en los que se sentía tan rechazado e incomprendido.

Aquella noche volvió al castillo con la cabeza baja y sintiéndose peor que nunca, pero aceptando sus responsabilidades y guardando silencio aún frente a sus hermanos que le miraban (por primera vez) como si fuese el peor tritón de los siete mares. Ginny era la única que parecía compadecerlo y dirigía tanto a sus hijos como a su marido miradas furiosas que no calmaron el ambiente.

Albus no volvió a salir del castillo después de eso.

Tuvieron que pasar al menos treinta lunas antes de que algo extraordinario sucediera. Albus se encontraba en una de sus tantas clases impartidas por Minerva McGonagall, su tutora y la mujer más severa que Albus hubiese conocido nunca. Sin embargo, que Minerva fuese severa, no significaba que fuese injusta y podía ver lo injusto que se estaba comportando el padre del chico con él, prohibiéndole abandonar el reino en busca de esos cachivaches muggles que tanto le gustaban y aplicando sobre él las reglas más severas, reglas que ella estaba consiente, jamás había aplicado a ninguno de sus otros hijos.

Minerva estaba completamente consiente de la preocupación de Harry sobre Albus. A Harry jamás le había molestado la actitud de su hijo de en medio, no demasiado al menos. El mayor de los Potter siempre había sabido lo diferente, pero maravilloso que era su hijo. Le preocupaba no poder comunicarse con él como se comunicaba con sus otros dos muchachos, pero jamás había deseado cambiarlo o hacerlo sentir mal por no encajar de la misma forma en que sus hermanos encajaban. Harry solo estaba preocupado, muy preocupado.

Durante años, las creaturas sin aletas dela superficie, aquellas que eran tan parecidas a ellos, habían estado atacándolos sin razón aparente, masacrando a sus hermanos; las creaturas acuáticas que él protegía tanto como protegía a su gente. Harry solo quería proteger a Albus de las atrocidades de aquellas creaturas desalmadas, Harry solo quería mantener a su hijo con vida, aún si eso significaba la infelicidad de su hijo quién tenía (a sus ojos) un mal sana obsesión con aquellos seres.

Harry podía ser inflexible cuando se trataba de sus hijos, pero Minerva McGonagall siempre había tenido debilidad por los Potter (desde James, el padre de Harry), y cuando vio los tristes ojos verdes de su protegido, mirar por la ventana, anhelando algo de libertad no dudó en decir:

—Sólo una hora, Albus, te quiero de vuelta aquí y ni una palabra a tu padre.

Albus Potter le sonrió radiante, la abrazó y salió disparado hacia el exterior, dejando únicamente detrás de él, su estela de burbujas. Minerva sonrió recordando el tiempo en que su propio padre había sido así de caprichoso. Albus no tenía el mismo espíritu aventurero que Harry, Albus era incluso, de cierta forma, cobarde, pero había encontrado una distracción en los muggles y su mundo y estaba bien, el muchacho tenía demasiado sobre sus hombros como para no permitirle esa pequeña libertad.

El príncipe no lo pensó dos veces antes de salir practicante de incógnito del reino. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez. No se dirigió a su cueva especial, sabía que todo había sido hecho añicos, y no tenía ganas de deprimirse por ello una vez más así que simplemente nadó tanto y tan lejos como sus aletas se lo permitieron. Fue en línea recta hacia ningún lado en específico y luego comenzó a subir, sabía que no debía, que la superficie estaba prohibida, pero Albus lo necesitaba. Allí en su residencia submarina no podía evitar sentirse prisionero.

El sol estaba cayendo hacia el atardecer pero aquello no era fácil de distinguir por las nubes de tormenta que amenazaban con soltar su furia. No era precisamente el día perfecto para estar en la superficie pero Albus dudaba que fuese a tener otra oportunidad igual y simplemente la tomó, se recargó cerca de una pila de rocas y simplemente suspiró pensando en que podría hacer para no tener que soportar una tarde más bajo el brazo asfixiante de su padre.

Una gota de lluvia cayó sobre su nariz y él sonrió. Un relámpago hizo acto de y él soltó una carcajada, fascinado. Le gustaban las tormentas, porque siempre refrescaban las aguas del mar, renovándolas y haciéndolo sentir vivo. Le gustaba la tormenta casi tanto como le gustaba el arcoíris o la forma en la que los tritones con piernas andaban.

La tormenta se desató, pero él no se refugió bajo el agua, extendió sus manos al cielo y cerró los ojos. El viento frio chocaba contra su torso desnudo y le erizaba la piel. El agua de lluvia siempre era diferente al agua de mar. Se sentía sensacional.

Sin embargo, ese pequeño momento de relajación se perdió cuando, a lo lejos, Albus escuchó unos gritos. Las olas se movían salvajes y la lluvia torrencial no le permitía mirar mucho más allá, así que decidió comenzar a nadar en dirección al sonido casi opacado por la tormenta. No tuvo que nadar muy lejos.

Un barco se balanceaba sobre las aguas de manera peligrosa. Albus solo había visto un objeto como ese contadas veces y aquella era la primera vez que lo hacía de tan cerca. Sabía que habían muggles a bordo y la sola idea de observarlos de cerca le aceleraba el corazón. Tal vez porque sabía que era algo que no debía hacer, su padre era muy estricto con eso, ninguna sirena o tritón debía hacer contacto con los muggles, eran peligrosos.

Albus no supo si fue por su propia fascinación hacia esos seres o por el mero placer de hacer algo que sabía que haría enfadar a su padre, pero desobedeció y se acercó hasta que sus manos pudieron tocar la madera húmeda de aquel extraño artefacto. Los gritos en el interior no se habían detenido, pero el príncipe soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo en sus pulmones, aliviado de haber hecho algo tan temerario.

Entonces como si su alivio fuera una señal para el mar para enfurecerse por sus actos, las olas atacaron el barco con furia y un relámpago cayó sobre él tirando uno de los mástiles. Más gritos se escucharon, algunas cosas fueron arrojadas del barco y luego éste comenzó volcar, hundiéndose en el proceso.

Albus nadó lejos de él, tan rápido que casi parecía que se había teletransportado. Algunos de los hombres a bordo comenzaron a caer sin poder evitarlo y Albus jadeó. Sabía que aquellas creaturas no podían vivir bajo el agua.

Algunos de los hombres que aún permanecían sobre el enorme barco ayudaban al resto a subir, no sin algo de dificultad.

Fue hasta que una voz llamó la atención de Albus que despegó sus ojos del resto de los hombres.

—¡Liberen peso! —ordenó y algunos hombres tiraban sus cosas por la borda.

Albus abrió los ojos con sorpresa, lo conocía, era el muchacho de la estatua y era incluso más perfecto que aquella escultura tallada en piedra. Su cabello rubio, algo oscurecido por la humedad, brillaba en platino con los relámpagos que azotaban la tierra. Sus ojos, grises, combinaban perfectamente con las nubes de tormenta sobre su cabeza, tenía un porte varonil y refinado, incluso en aquellas circunstancias tan desfavorecedoras. Si piel era pálida y sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas por el frio. Sus manos, de dedos delgados, se aferraban a la orilla del barco mientras seguía gritando órdenes.

Albus se ruborizó de inmediato. Nunca había visto un hombre tan hermoso como aquel.

El tritón salió de su ensoñación en el momento en que la marea agitó el barco con violencia y el joven con apariencia angelical cayó al mar. Sus hombres gritaron pero el cuerpo del chico se perdió rápidamente en las profundidades del mar. Albus no tuvo que pensarlo dos veces, tener contacto con los muggles estaba prohibido, pero simplemente no podía dejar que ese muggle en específico muriera.

Se sumergió y comenzó a nadar alrededor del perímetro de la caía del joven. No tardó en divisarlo, gracias a Neptuno, con los ojos cerrados y las extremidades extendidas. Algunas burbujas escapaban de su boca, por lo que sus reservas de oxígeno se agotarían rápido. El moreno nadó hasta aquel muchacho y sin perder el tiempo comenzó a arrastrarlo bajo el agua hasta que se aseguró de que estaban demasiado lejos del barco como para ser vistos por alguien más. Salió a la superficie justo a tiempo y llevó al muggle hasta el trozo de tierra más cercano que conocía y lo dejó sobre la arena.

Sabía que estaba vivo, inconsciente pero vivo y aquello le trajo un gran alivio.

Sabía que debía volver a su hogar, que había pasado ya más de una hora desde que había partido y Minerva comenzaría a preocuparse, pero simplemente no podía dejar de mirar al hombre frente a él. También sabía que era peligroso, que cualquiera de los suyos podía aparecer de repente y hacerle daño, pero le importaba más bien poco.

Extendió una de sus manos morenas y acarició su rostro pálido. El contraste entre sus pieles le mantuvo hipnotizado mucho tiempo. Deseó poder verlo con los ojos abiertos, deseó poder observar una vez más sus perfectos ojos de tormenta, pero sabía que era imposible que no podía dejarse ver.

Suspiró y susurró.

—Ojalá pudiera quedarme más tiempo.

—Podrías, si quisieras —le dijo él chico apenas abriendo los ojos—. Me has salvado.

La tormenta ahí no había llegado y el sol se ocultaba a espaldas del tritón que horrorizado retrocedió. Sus rostros habían estado demasiado cerca.

El joven de piel pálida cerró los ojos una vez más e intentó incorporarse, momento que Albus aprovechó para regresar al mar y alejarse lo más rápido posible.

Su corazón latía con fuerza y sentía las mejillas arder mientras una felicidad que nunca había experimentado calentaba su pecho. Él le había mirado y le había ofrecido quedarse en su mundo. La expectación hizo latir su corazón con más fuerza hasta que recordó un pequeño detalle.

Miró sus aletas y toda esperanza se evaporó.

—¿Ha pasado algo, muchacho? —le dijo una voz femenina a sus espaldas.

Albus se dio la vuelta y miró en dirección a unas rocas de donde una mujer surgió. Su piel era pálida y su cabello platinado con mechas azules. Era más grande que él pero era joven al fin y al cabo. Su cola era bastante extraña, no era como las de las sirenas que él conocía, parecía más bien la de una anguila, muy, muy larga y de colores oscuros que contrarrestaban con su pálida piel.

Sabía quién era. Su padre jamás consentiría que hubiese tenido contacto con ella. La bruja del mar.

—No —mintió —. Sólo volvía a casa— agregó dando media vuelta.

—¿En serio? —le preguntó con voz curiosa —. Por la manera tan triste con la que mirabas tus aletas, casi puedo creer que querías deshacerte de ellas —Albus se detuvo de golpe, sin mirarla—. ¿Piernas es tal vez lo que deseas?

—¿Cómo...? —preguntó mirándole por segunda vez.

—Es mi trabajo, querido, saber lo que la gente desea para poder ayudar.

—¿Ayudar?

—Por supuesto, ayudar. Soy la bruja del mar después de todo. Mi poder tiene que servir de alguna manera, a personas como tú que tiene anhelos y no pueden cumplirlos por mano propia. Entonces, Albus ¿hay algo que desees?

—Yo... —miró sus aletas.

La bruja soltó una carcajada.

—No tienes que decirlo, es un _alguien_ , puedo verlo en tus ojos, en la forma en la que brillan, un muggle —Albus abrió la boca pero la bruja le tomó la mano y comenzó a llevarlo hacia un lugar desconocido—. Tengo el remedio perfecto para ti, deja que Delphi se ocupe de ello.

—Pero... —iba a replicar algo sobre su padre cuando recordó que su padre le detestaba y hubiera preferido no haberlo procreado, así que guardó silencio.

Aquellas palabras de Harry aún le dolían.

Delphini, la bruja marina, le llevó de la mano hasta una cueva que Albus sabía, no debía estar tan lejos de su reino. Era un lugar bastante oscuro, y amplio, estaba todo lleno de estantes con botellas cristalinas de líquidos y sólidos imposibles de identificar, aunque algunas eran claramente partes de... algún ser vivo. El agua se sentía más pesada en aquel lugar y Albus sospechó que se debía a la magia. Era aterrador y fascinante a partes iguales.

La bruja se posó frente a un caldero.

—Entonces... piernas... —dijo comenzando a husmear sus anaqueles y tomando algunos frascos—. Es bastante sencillo, si he de decirlo, no es por presumir pero es mi especialidad —sonrió.

—¿En serio?

—No eres el primer tritón que se enamora de un muggle y decide cambiar sus aletas por un par de piernas, guapo —Albus se sonrojó, incapaz de decirle que no estaba enamorado a pesar de no estar seguro. El joven rubio le gustaba muchísimo y con solo mirarlo le hacía sentir cosas maravillosas, pero no podía asegurarlo. Tal vez fuese amor a primera vista—. ¿Es muy guapa?

—No... ella... no es... es un él —se sonrojó todavía más.

—Oh, fantástico —dijo arrojando un poco más de cosas a su caldero—. Ahora Albus, tu poción casi está lista, pero aún no hemos hablado del contrato.

—¿Contrato?

—Por supuesto, niño, la magia funciona así, para poder darte algo, debes darme algo a cambio.

—Pero yo no tengo nada... —dijo mirándose las manos miserablemente. Ya ni si quiera podía ofrecer su colección de cosas muggles.

—Hay algo, algo realmente insignificante —le dijo sin míralo, demasiado concentrada leyendo un viejo libro que no se arruinaba con el agua—. Tu voz a cambio de tus piernas ¿Qué te parece, Albus?

—Mi voz... —dijo en un susurro, sujetándose inconscientemente la garganta.

—No la necesitarás, créeme, eras muy guapo y con eso será suficiente, a algunos chicos no les gusta mucho las personas demasiado parlanchinas... ¿te gustan los parlanchines, Al?

—Bueno, no...

—¡Ahí lo tienes! —el caldero explotó en una nube de vapor y Albus se sobresaltó.

Delphini apareció detrás de esa nube de vapor, con un frasco lleno de un líquido extraño en una mano y un pergamino en la otra, un pergamino brillante.

—Solo tienes que firmar, Al —dijo teniéndole el pergamino y una pluma—. Y esto —agitó el frasco con el líquido—. Será tuyo.

Albus se mordió el labio inferior y retorció sus manos, nervioso. Tener pies podía significar ser libre por primera vez. Libre de su padre y las comparaciones con este, libre de sus hermanos perfectos. Significaba que podría adentrarse, realmente, en aquel mundo que tanto le fascinaba y que su padre no quería comprender.

La voz de su padre diciéndole que no debía hacerlo fue opacada por sus gritos, diciéndole que hubiera deseado que no fuese su hijo.

Y entonces firmó.

Delphi soltó una risita poco angelical y guardó el contrato antes de prácticamente verterle la poción en la boca.

—Sólo una cosa más —le dijo y su estómago se revolvió, no sabía si por la poción u otra cosa—. Tienes solo tres días para hacer que tu amado te bese, si no, volverás a tener aletas y no podrás recuperar tu voz.

Albus quiso responder que no era justo que se lo dijera después de firmar, pero no pudo, sintió que la garganta se le cerraba y un dolor insoportable en la mitad de su cuerpo, de la cintura para abajo. Sus aletas brillaron y de repente sintió que le era imposible respirar bajo el agua. Con un último esfuerzo salió de la cueva de la bruja y nadó como pudo hasta la superficie.

Cuando su cabeza rompió el agua sus aletas habían desaparecido por completo.

Tenía piernas realmente.

Lo que no era conveniente en ese momento, nadar hasta la orilla más cercana le costó toda una vida. Cuando su cuerpo tocó tierra firme y pudo descansar, suspiró aliviado, mirando sus piernas con fascinación. Las movió, agitándolas de arriba hacia abajo y moviendo sus deditos de manera juguetona. Sin embargo, le tenía sumamente consternado la aparición de un extraño órgano extra entre las piernas, uno que él claramente no había pedido. Lo hubiese tocado pero no estaba seguro de que fuera lo mejor.

Emocionado por su nuevo par de piernas, intentó ponerse de pie y comenzar a caminar, pero como un bebé que apenas está aprendiendo, se tambaleó y terminó por caerse. El segundo intento no fue tan malo como el primero, pero dar dos pasos apenas no podía considerarse un triunfo. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó de aquella forma, pero debió de haber sido bastante por la manera en que la luna se movió sobre su cabeza.

Finalmente había terminado sentado nuevamente en la arena, envuelto en una tela vieja que había encontrado cerca de unas cajas bastante extrañas y demasiado cansado como para abrir los ojos. Se había cubierto principalmente por la fría brisa de la madrugada.

—Hey... ¿estás bien? —le preguntó una melodiosa voz conocida. Albus abrió los ojos. —¿Tú... nos conocemos? —Le preguntó.

El joven tritón se puso de pie de un salto, demasiado avergonzado por haber sido encontrado en aquella postura tan poco digna de un príncipe. Frente a él, se encontraba el joven que había rescatado de la tormenta.

El sol comenzaba a salir por el horizonte. Al parecer había pasado toda la noche en la superficie y luego en compañía de la bruja.

Albus asintió frenéticamente a la pregunta que el joven rubio le había hecho. Se conocían.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —le preguntó, curioso.

Albus abrió la boca para intentar responder pero nada salió de ella. Tanto él como el joven de ojos grises hicieron una mueca de decepción.

—Debo haberte confundido, ayer... no importa, él podía hablar —negó y luego le miró—. ¿Por qué estás tan empapado? ¿Y por qué estás vistiendo eso? —Albus se sonrojó, tal vez no tenía idea de lo que era la ropa, pero comparando la cosa que traía encima y el fino traje del joven rubio, era obvio que había algo mal con sus prendas—. ¿Has tenido un accidente?

Albus asintió a pesar de no conocer el significado de esa palabra.

—¡Dioses! ¿Estás herido? —preguntó genuinamente preocupado, inspeccionándole con gesto abatido—. Vamos, te llevaré al castillo, allí podrá verte un médico, puedes tomar un baño y vestirte hasta que localicemos a alguien de tu familia, a papá no va a importarle.

Albus dijo que si a todo con sus ojos verdes perdidos en el bello rostro de aquel joven.

Potter dio un paso y casi tropieza.

—Pobre, aún debes estar algo débil —le dijo el rubio—. Deja que te ayude—. Pasó uno de sus fuertes brazos por su cintura. El contacto hizo que Al se sonrojara, pero como necesitaba la ayuda, ni si quiera intentó apartarse.

Caminaron lentamente por la playa hasta que encontraron un sendero de piedra. El rubio no tardó en desprenderse de sus propios zapatos para que Albus se los calzara y no le molestara al caminar. Al rubio le pareció extraño que su acompañante no supiera como colocárselos y mucho menos como atar las agujetas, pero se lo atribuyó rápidamente a su accidente. Probablemente se había golpeado la cabeza.

Se arrodilló frente al moreno y le calzó ambos zapatos pensando en el bonito par de piernas que tenía y sonrojándose por sus pensamientos. De todas formas ¿por qué el chico no tenía ropa? Probablemente culpa de algunos rufianes. Esperaba que solo se hubieran llevados sus prendas, el solo pensar que le hubieran hecho algo más le hacía enfurecer.

El sol había terminado de salir por completo cuando llegaron al castillo, que no estaba muy lejos de la costa. Albus prestaba atención a todo lo que el chico rubio le decía sobre mercados y frutas y pájaros y vendedores, sobre telas y joyas y zapatos y calcetines. El ojigris no solo era muy atractivo, también parecía una persona sencilla y amable y Albus sintió que se derretía cada que lo escuchaba reír y comentar cualquier cosa. Le gustaba. Le gustaba mucho.

A las puertas del enorme castillo les recibieron unos guardias. Albus tenía unos similares en las puertas de su propio castillo.

—Príncipe Scorpius —le dijo uno de ellos sumamente preocupado—. No se supone que deba salir de cama, tuvo un accidente solo hace unas horas y...

—Estoy bien, lo prometo, solo necesitaba salir a tomar algo de aire antes del amanecer e hice bien, encontré a este chico en la orilla, al parecer ha tenido un accidente. Nos haremos cargo de él.

Los guardias asintieron y ambos chicos entraron al castillo. Albus todavía con el recientemente revelado nombre del muchacho que aún le sujetaba. Estaba tan maravillado con él que ni si quiera se percató de que su nombre ni si quiera había sido requerido.

—¡Scorpius! —dijo un hombre, caminando a través de una de las enorme puertas del lugar. Era increíblemente parecido a Scorpius.

Parecía que el hombre, claramente mayor, probablemente el padre de Scorpius, iba a decir algo, pero se interrumpió cuando vio a Al colgado del cuerpo de su hijo.

—Papá, buenos días —le dijo—. Lo he encontrado en la orilla, ha tenido un accidente.

Su padre asintió con el entrecejo fruncido, no parecía enojado, parecía más bien confundido. Albus pensaba que siendo Scorpius el príncipe, aquel hombre debía ser el rey, pero, aunque hubiese querido hacer una reverencia, le aterraba alejarse de Scorp y caer de lleno al suelo.

—Deja que se encarguen de él —dijo el hombre amablemente, haciendo que su hijo sonriera ampliamente.

Scorpius dio a Albus una de las habitaciones y se marchó únicamente diciéndole que algunas de las sirvientas se encargarían de ayudarlo y que él iría a recogerlo para el desayuno que no tardaría en servirse. Cumpliendo con su palabra, algunos minutos después, entraron algunas mujeres en uniforme, unas más jóvenes que otras, las cuales servicialmente se encargaron de él.

Se encargaron de llevarlo a la tina y darle algo que ellas llamaban un baño. Algunas de las chicas más jóvenes se sonrojaban al mirarle y Albus no lo tendía realmente hasta que una de las mujeres le recomendó _lavarse ahí abajo_ por cuenta propia. Cuando Albus comprendió que se refería a aquella parte extra entre sus piernas asintió indiferentemente, aunque era claro que entre mujeres era bastante tabú mencionarlo o mirarlo.

El contacto de su piel con el agua fue tan familiar que simplemente se dejó hacer. Le lavaron el cuerpo y el cabello a conciencia y luego lo dejaron solo para que terminara de ducharse con toda la privacidad que un joven de dieciocho años necesitaba. Una de las mujeres le dijo que alguien vendría a ayudarlo con su ropa si aún se sentía demasiado débil como para ponerse de pie y Al asintió, agradeciendo la ayuda.

Cuando su ducha terminó, salir de la bañera casi le cuesta la vida. Solo unos brazos lograron mantenerlo firme.

—¡Hey! ¡Cuidado! —le dijo un chico de su edad —. Puede ser bastante resbaladizo —dijo sonriendo y ayudando a Albus a salir completamente de la bañera.

El muchacho de piel apiñonada y cabello castaño le sonrió enrollándole una toalla en la cintura.

—Soy Den, ayudo aquí en el castillo. Me han dicho que has tenido un accidente y que tampoco puedes hablar —. Albus asintió—. Lo siento, en serio, los naufragios son horribles, yo perdí a mi padre en uno, un gran hombre. Sígueme.

Albus le obedeció y juntos volvieron a su habitación. No entendió la palabra naufragio, pero la ignoró rápidamente.

Den era un tipo agradable, a esa conclusión llegó Albus mientras el muchacho le ayudaba a colocarse cada prenda encima. Un alivio, Potter no tenía idea de donde iba cada una, ni como se llamaban, por lo que puso toda su atención cuando el muchacho que le ayudaba mencionaba el nombre de cada prenda, para luego, darle una pequeña reseña de cómo había sido fabricada cada prenda y con qué materiales.

Den era bastante parlanchín y a Albus no le gustaban las personas que hablaban demasiado, pero Den le hacía sentir cómodo, extrañamente cómodo. Tal vez se debía a que en sus ojos no veía que tratara de encontrarle algo más en común con su padre, algo que no fuese su físico.

—Vamos al comedor, te están esperando ¿puedes caminar? —le preguntó y Albus le sonrió.

Ciertamente los zapatos le daban mayor estabilidad y ya estaba acostumbrándose a sus nuevas piernas. Intentó imitar el andar de algunos de los hombres con los que se cruzaban pero finalmente terminó en su propio paso y en su propia forma. Den no dejó de charlar sobre la comida que servirían esa tarde y sobre algunas de las decoraciones del castillo, pero se calló cuando llegaron a la entrada del comedor y alentó a Albus a entrar sin pena. Den le dedicó una sonrisa antes de retirarse.

Albus intentó entrar de la manera más sigilosa posible, pero al ser la única persona en movimiento, rápidamente se ganó las miradas de Scorpius y su padre que ya estaban en la mesa. El rubio mayor enarcó una ceja y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa al verlo, Scorpius, en cambio, se había quedado con la boca abierta.

—Buenos días —le dijo el rey poniéndose de pie. Como si Scorpius hubiera salido recientemente de un trance le imitó—. Tome asiento por favor.

Albus agradeció con un asentimiento y un ligero rubor en las mejillas, detestaba llamar tanto la atención. En casa no lo hacía, todos estaban demasiado ocupados mirando a su padre o a James como para mirarlo a él.

Scorpius se aclaró la garganta.

—Te ves... Te ves muy bien —le dijo en voz bajita antes de que les sirvieran los alimentos.

Aquel halago fue todo lo que Albus necesitó para que su corazón comenzara a correr como loco. Scorpius había lucido tan avergonzado al decirlo que aquello le hizo estúpidamente feliz. Parecía tan sincero con sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus ojos en otra parte que no fuese su rostro. Albus pensó que deseaba poder decirle que él también estaba muy guapo, siempre, no solo esa mañana, sino también la noche anterior, en aquella tormenta que casi lo mataba.

—¿Y bien? —Preguntó el rey—. ¿Has pensado que quieres hacer? —le preguntó a su hijo.

Scorpius asintió.

—No voy a descansar hasta encontrarlo.

—¿Y vas a desposarlo sólo porque te salvó la vida?.

Albus levantó la mirada de su plato, con el que estaba batallando, intentando imitar al rey y al príncipe de aquellas tierras para sujetar los cubiertos. Su corazón latiendo a mil por hora con la palabra boda retumbando en sus oídos.

—¿Te parece poco?

—No estamos hablando de amor.

—Yo creo que sí —le respondió—. No puedo explicarlo, simplemente no puedo, pero cuando abrí los ojos y vi su silueta... simplemente lo supe, padre, es el indicado.

—Ni si quiera lo recuerdas bien, la luz del sol a sus espaldas tampoco fue de ayuda, Scorp, podría ser cualquiera —dijo esta vez mirando a Al que se había quedado estático, las palabras " _fui yo Scorp, era yo_ " atrapadas en su garganta muda.

—Lo sé, tal vez no haya distinguido del todo su rostro, pero su voz, no voy a olvidarla nunca —Albus se crispó y se llevó una mano temblorosa a la garganta —. Era firme y amable, puedo reproducirla en mi cabeza una y otra vez sin error. Así voy a encontrarlo.

Albus alzó la mirada de su plato con determinación y abrió la boca, pero como esperaba, nada salió de allí y ninguno de los rubios le miraba tampoco. Sus ojos comenzaron a arder de frustración, amenazando con derramar un par de lágrimas al no creer su mala suerte. Jamás podría convencer a Scorpius que él había sido su salvador, no sin su voz. No había pasado ni un día y ya todo estaba perdido, Albus quedaba automáticamente descartado de la lista de posibles futuros esposos del príncipe solamente por ser mudo.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó el rey. Albus negó con la cabeza, una lágrima escurriendo en su rostro y una mano en su corazón adolorido.

El joven tritón no se atrevió a levantar la mirada.

—¡Den! —dijo Scorpius— Llévalo a su habitación y dale algunos pijamas, no dejes que salga de allí, ¿de acuerdo? No se siente bien.

Albus se dejó levantar de la silla y ser llevado a su habitación, con tres pares de ojos preocupados siguiéndole de cerca. Den lo dejó en su habitación y le ayudó a ponerse lo que ellos llamaban pijama antes de recostarlo en la cama y prometerle que volvería para traerle el almuerzo. Den le sugirió leer o dormir si se sentía realmente mal, pero como Albus no sabía leer, no su escritura al menos, simplemente se rindió al sueño mientras más de una lágrima traicionera se escapaba de sus ojos.

Se sentía desdichado e idiota por haber creído que las cosas serían fáciles. Para Albus Potter nunca lo eran. Jamás en la vida había envidiado tanto la suerte de su padre o de sus hermanos, jamás deseó tanto tener, aunque fuese, una pizquita de ella para obtener, por primera vez en su vida, algo que realmente deseaba, el amor del joven por el que había abandonado su hogar.

Albus no supo en qué momento se quedó completamente dormido, pero cuando abrió los ojos el sol ya se había ocultado y la bandeja con lo que el suponía era la cena ya se encontraba allí, en una charola, acompañado con un pequeño jarrón de cristal con flores preciosas que seguramente Den se había tomado la molestia de colocar para hacerlo sentir mejor.

—Ya has despertado —dijo la voz de Scorpius entrando a la habitación—. Lamento no haber tocado, pero no quería despertarte ¿te sientes mejor? —Albus quiso negar, pero no se atrevió a causar más problemas así que asintió—. Luces mejor, ciertamente —señaló la charola—. Deberías comer eso.

Albus asintió y Scorpius le colocó la charola en las piernas. Potter comenzó a comer.

—Sabes, he pasado toda la tarde en el pueblo, buscando a mi salvador, pero no he tenido suerte —lucía realmente desanimado. El corazón de Albus se encogió de nuevo—. No sé cuánto tiempo me tome, pero voy a encontrarlo... sin embargo... pensé que, tal vez, si mañana te sientes un poco mejor, podríamos ir a dar un paseo, ir a remar, tenemos un rio precioso del otro lado del pueblo. ¿Te gustaría?

Olvidando todos sus problemas, Al asintió, esperanzado.

—Genial —dijo el joven príncipe—. También sé que no puedes hablar, así que pensé que, tal vez, si querías, yo, podría hablarte un poco de mí, para conocernos y luego, yo puedo tratar de adivinar cosas sobre ti. ¿Eso te gustaría? —Albus volvió a asentir, esta vez con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Pasaron la primera mitad de la noche con Scorpius Malfoy hablando de su familia, su padre, Draco, y su fallecida madre Astoria, de su reino, de las cosas que le gustaban y las que no. Y cuando llegó el momento de que Albus intentara comunicar las mismas cosas mediante otros métodos, Scorpius se dio cuenta de que había caído dormido nuevamente. El rubio le sonrió con ternura antes de tomar la charola de su comida y salir de la habitación con el corazón en un puño. No entendía lo que ocurría, antes de encontrar a aquel joven, esa mañana, había estado decidido a encontrar a su salvador y desposarlo, pero ahora... parecía que una conexión extraña y especial lo ataba a aquel extraño chico que no podía hablar.

La mañana siguiente transcurrió con Albus en compañía de Den. Había desayunado en compañía del rey, un hombre verdaderamente agradable quién le había ofrecido su castillo el tiempo necesario para su recuperación. Scorpius había tenido que marchar por asuntos oficiales del reino, por lo que no lo vio, ni si quiera en el almuerzo, pero su padre había sido realmente amable de comunicarle que su hijo llegaría antes del atardecer para que fueran juntos a dar un paseo.

Albus no estaba seguro de por qué seguía con la farsa del accidente, se había dicho a si mismo que no debía ilusionarse, que era mejor resignarse, pero después de pasar la noche escuchando a Scorpius hablar de todo y nada, pensó que no la haría tanto daño intentarlo, intentar que lo conociera sin palabras. Sabía que solo tenía dos días ahora para poder robarle al príncipe solo un beso antes de que el hechizo se revirtiera y tuviera que volver al mar, donde no pertenecía.

Scorpius llegó a la hora prometida, antes de que el sol se ocultara por completo. Albus, que ya se había vestido con ropas que habían dejado para él, se marchó con el príncipe en un precioso carruaje halado por caballos blancos que atravesó todo el pueblo. Como Scorpius no sabía nada sobre Al, se tomó la molestia de hablarle sobre su reino, sus costumbres, su gente y sus lugares más representativos, le habló también de la comida pero rápidamente pasó del tema cuando notó que Albus lo miraba aterrorizado cuando hablaba del "pez a la plancha". Ya el día anterior se había percatado de su resistencia a comer otra cosa que no fuesen frutas o vegetales, aunque había creído que se debía a que no se sentía muy bien.

Como siempre, Albus escuchó todo lo que Scorpius tenía para decirle, pacientemente, después de todo, tampoco tenía otra cosa que hacer y amaba la voz del joven príncipe. El carruaje los llevó hasta el rio del que el rubio ya le había hablado. Ambos descendieron de él y caminaron hasta la orilla donde un bote de madera les esperaba.

El sol ya se estaba poniendo.

—Sabes, me he percatado de algo —le dijo Scorpius remando hasta el centro del rio. El agua corría tranquila y suave. —Es que... no sé tu nombre... Albus abrió a boca y la cerró de inmediato, soltando una carcajada silenciosa y poco satisfactoria — Trataré de adivinarlo —Albus asintió y Scorpius dejó de remar. El sol terminó de ocultarse y algunas luciérnagas salieron a pasear—. Que tal... Chester... —Albus volvió a soltar otra risotada silenciosa y negó divertido—. ¿Chris? —Albus negó— ¿Alb...—Albus asintió frenéticamente—...ert? —Negó derrotado. Ahora fue Scorpius el que sonrió—. Alb... Alb... —repetía pasando sus dedos por la superficie del agua. Albus le imitó segundos después—. Albus... —dijo de pronto y Albus alzó la vista con ojos como platos—. ¿En serio? ¿Lo he adivinado? —Albus asintió y Scorpius volvió a soltar una carcajada satisfecha—. Me gusta —declaró y luego desvió la mirada, como si quisiera decir algo más y no se atreviera.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, mirando los árboles y disfrutando del canto de los grillitos alrededor del rio. Las luciérnagas le daban a la velada un toque casi mágico que ambos se estaban perdiendo, demasiado perdidos en sus pensamientos y en sus sentimientos. El botecito se mecía gracias a la corriente ligera del rio y los llevaba en un recorrido silencioso, rio abajo. La luna, en el cielo despejado, brillaba enorme y hermosa, en tonos amarillos y blanquecinos.

Albus alzó la mirada. Scorpius le veía con una intensidad que le robó el aliento. Una vocecita dentro de su cabeza, que se parecía mucho a la de su prima Rose, le gritó que estaba enamorada de ese hombre y Albus no se resistió a la revelación de ese sentimiento, no tenía otra explicación, simplemente había pasado. Su corazón latía rápidamente, todo era tan extraño, tan mágico y había pasado a una velocidad extraordinaria.

Scorpius parpadeó una vez y sus ojos grises se perdieron en los verdes ojos de Albus llenos de un sentimiento cálido y perfecto. Albus, por más que quisiera apartar la mirada le era imposible, así que siguió mirando al rubio por un largo, largo rato. Parecía que Scorp quería decir todo y nada al mismo tiempo y Albus hubiera estado en la misma situación si tan solo hubiese podido hacerlo.

Entonces Scorpius comenzó a inclinarse hacia adelante y Albus le imitó porque así lo deseaba. Ambos cerraron los ojos. El aliento de Scorpius, cálido y dulce contra su rostro, cerca, muy cerca y entonces... La barca se volteó.

Fue rápido y extraño, el pequeño bote había parecido realmente estable solo un segundo atrás, antes de que Albus perdiera el suelo en sus deseos de besar a Scorpius Malfoy, el muggle al que amaba.

Ambos chicos salieron del agua aspirando aire de manera exagerada, se miraron a los ojos solo un par de segundos y luego echaron a reír antes de poner el bote en su estado original y subir a él de nuevo.

Albus estornudó y Scorpius dijo:

—Creo que será lo mejor volver al castillo y tomar una ducha caliente ¿Qué dices?

Albus hubiera querido decir que no, pero asintió y Scorpius remó de vuelta a la orilla. Volvieron al castillo en un silencio tranquilo y agradable. Albus creía que podía lograrlo, que ya había dado el paso más importante y que no importaba si solo faltaba un día, realmente podría conseguir un beso de Scorpius y entonces podrían estar juntos.

Se fue a dormir pensando en sus padres, tal vez podría hablar con ellos después, cuando Scorpius y él hubieran establecido algo y entonces, tal vez, sus padres lo aceptarían. Claro que también tendría que decirle a Scorp sobre sus orígenes, sobre quién era en realidad. Solo esperaba que después de eso, Scorpius siguiera sintiendo algo por él. Después esa tarde en el rio, no le quedaba duda de que era correspondido con la misma intensidad y que, estar completamente mudo no iba a ser un obstáculo.

Abrió los ojos la mañana siguiente con el sol golpeándole en el rostro, Había olvidado cerrar las cortinas la noche anterior. Se desperezó sobre la cómoda cama, haciendo que las sábanas crujieran. Se sentía descansado, pero sobre todo se sentía feliz y completo. De Scorpius Malfoy solo había recibido unas sonrisas y cálidas palabras de familiaridad y de reconocimiento y aquello había bastado para hacerlo caer completamente enamorado.

Se dirigió a su armario donde la ropa del día ya estaba completamente arreglada. Un sencillo traje verde que combinaba con sus ojos.

—Oh, estás despierto —. Dijo Den al entrar a su habitación. Estaba más serio de lo habitual —. Tal vez... tal vez quieras ponerte otra cosa —le dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos—. Para la fiesta —Albus inclinó la cabeza, pidiéndole silenciosamente que continuara, por que no estaba entendiendo nada—. ¿Scorpius no te ha dicho? Supongo que no... Todo ha pasado demasiado rápido, al amanecer me han despertado y me han pedido que me encargue de... de los arreglos —Albus frunció el ceño, sin entender aún—. Creí que el príncipe vendría y te lo diría directamente, pero al parecer no y ni si quiera parece haberte invitado... Dioses... —se pasó la mano por el cabello, nervioso—. Tal vez ni siquiera debería decírtelo... Escucha, ¿Al, verdad? —Albus asintió—. Scorpius se casa hoy, ha encontrado al chico, el que le ha salvado la vida y va a desposarlo... Tal vez lo mejor sería que no asistieras a la boda... yo... he visto como le miras... le quieres, y de verdad lo siento.

Y con eso salió de la habitación.

Albus se quedó de pie junto a su armario, mirando el lugar vacío que Den había dejado junto a la puerta. Pensaba que tal vez había malinterpretado todo, lo que era completamente absurdo, Den había sido claro y muy directo, pero Albus simplemente quería negarse a creer que, mientras dormía, Scorpius hubiera encontrado a un charlatán impostor, porque tenía que serlo, porque había sido Albus y no otro, el que le había salvado la vida, aún en contra de las reglas de su padre. Era absurdo.

Pero lo que su cerebro se negaba a entender, su corazón lo procesó con demasiada facilidad y las lágrimas no tardaron en comenzar a fluir, lenta y dolorosamente. Aferró ambas manos a la tela de su pijama, sobre el pecho y la presiono entre sus dedos hasta que ya no los sintió más. Dolía muchísimo, le estaba desgarrando por dentro. Su mente luchando entre volver al mar y dejar que todo pasara, recuperar sus aletas y volver a su reino, donde seguramente su padre no le dejaría salir nunca, nunca más. O quedarse donde estaba a lamentarse por siempre ser un perdedor, incluso cuando él era el único probable ganador.

Sentía furia consigo mismo, con su personalidad débil y poco arriesgada, por haber odiado siempre ser comparado con su padre y no poder tener una pizca de su valentía para encontrar a Scorpius y hacerle entender, aunque fuese a señas, que le estaban engañando. Porque le estaban engañando.

 _Scorpius_. Pensó, las lágrimas deteniéndose. _No puedo dejar que se case con quien quiera que sea, es un impostor, le está engañando y quien sabe con qué intensiones._

No se percató de en qué momento se había dejado caer de rodillas, pero se puso de pie, dispuesto a impedir esa boda a como diese lugar.

Se vistió y recorrió el castillo entero en busca de Scorpius pero parecía que estaba completamente vacío, así que se dirigió al pueblo donde luchó con todas sus fuerzas para preguntar a señas si alguien sabía lo que estaba pasando. La mitad de la gente no le entendía y la otra mitad se espantaba por la desesperación con la que los confrontaba.

Para antes de que atardeciera ya estaba dispuesto a rendirse.

—En el mar, la boda se llevará a cabo en aquel barco, al atardecer —le dijo una amable señora de cabellos rubios y ojos soñadores. Parecía ser la única capaz de entenderle.

Albus se acercó a ella y le besó fuertemente la mejilla antes de salir corriendo hacia el mar y lanzarse directamente al agua y comenzar a nadar. Maldijo con casi todas las palabras altisonantes que se sabía mientras pataleaba y braseaba de manera inútil, era realmente lento sin sus aletas. Estaba seguro de que a esa velocidad no llegaría a tiempo, el contrato llegaría a su fin antes de que pudiera subir al barco e impedir la boda y para entonces ya no importaría si era un tritón o un muggle, ya no importaría nada porque Scorpius ya estaría casado con otro.

 _Eres un Potter y un Weasley_. Se recordó. _Nosotros no nos damos por vencidos_.

Y nadó y nadó, lo más rápido que pudo.

Cuando llegó al barco el atardecer ya estaba cayendo.

Encontró una cuerda colgando y la sujetó, estaba realmente agotado, muchísimo, los brazos y las piernas le ardían y no estaba seguro de mantener su peso sobre la cuerda al escalar, pero de todas formas lo hizo. Se aferró con sus extremidades a la cuerda y trepó mientras sentía la piel de sus manos abrirse por la fricción y el peso de su cuerpo.

Cuando llegó a la cima, se encontró con una pequeña reunión de gente que miraba a la pareja en el altar, el padre decía las últimas líneas y después de eso Scorpius solo debía aceptar para que el matrimonio quedara pactado.

Agotado se dejó caer sobre la madera del barco, nadie parecía haberse percatado de su presencia y estaba realmente desesperado. El tipo junto a Scorpius ciertamente se parecía a él, fácilmente pudo haberlo confundido entre los juegos de luces y sombras de la tarde en que Albus lo había salvado de la furia del mar. Había algo extraño con ese chico, pero Albus estaba demasiado concentrado en otras cosas como para detenerse a pensar.

—¿Entonces, Scorpius Malfoy, aceptas a Pólux Riddle como como tu marido?

—¡No! —Gritó Albus y todos se giraron para mirarlo. Angustiado como estaba ni siquiera se percató de que había recuperado la voz —¡No, no, por favor, por favor Scorpius! —Le dijo, casi implorándole—. ¡No ha sido él, he sido yo, yo te he salvado aquella tarde de tormenta, he sido yo!

—¿Albus? —le preguntó Scorpius, parecía que había salido de una especie de trance. El rubio se apartó del altar y le miró—. Fuiste tú... —le dijo abrazándole con fuerza, saliendo de la impresión inicial—. ¡Fuiste tú, podría reconocer tu voz donde fuese!

—Sí, Scorp, sí —le dijo realmente aliviado de haber llegado a tiempo y además de haber recuperado su voz.

Scorpius se inclinó hacia adelante, dispuesto a besarle y Albus le imitó, cerrando los ojos hasta que un dolor palpitante le inundó. Sintió que las piernas le ardían, algo brilló y al segundo después se encontraba en el suelo, con su aleta esmeralda al descubierto.

—Eres un... —le dijo Scorpius, asombrado.

—Demasiado tarde, Albus —dijo una voz a sus espaldas, ya no era el muchacho que había estado a punto de casarse con Scorpius, sino Delphini, la bruja del mar —el plazo ha terminado, y no has conseguido un solo beso de nuestro joven príncipe, no solo has perdido las piernas, ahora también me perteneces.

—Eso no era parte del trato... —dijo Al en un susurro.

—Por supuesto que lo era, te hubieras percatado de ello si no hubieses estado tan ansioso de venir a la superficie a reunirte con el joven Malfoy, hubieses, tal vez, leído el contrato. Me perteneces Albus Potter.

Albus cerró los ojos con frustración. Había sido engañado por ingenuo, por idiota.

—Delphini —Albus abrió los ojos, Scorpius estaba arrodillado junto a él, pero aquella voz no era del rubio si no de...

—¡Papá! —dijo Albus mirando hacia el mar. Una ola levantaba el cuerpo de su padre hasta la cubierta. Estaba imponente, con sus ojos furiosos, su tridente y su cicatriz blanquecina en la frente.

—¡Ah, Potter! —Dijo la bruja, encantada con la situación—. Me alegra que hayas podido llegar.

—Deja en paz a mi hijo ¿no te ha bastado con el destierro? Yo no tengo problemas con dejarte pudrir en Azkaban hasta el fin de tu asquerosa vida.

—Pero su majestad, ¿dónde han quedado los modales? Debería de comenzar a tratarme mejor ahora que su hijo me pertenece.

—Albus no habría sido capaz de firmar un contrato mágico contigo —dijo con furia, ofendido.

—Oh, pero lo hizo —sacó un pequeño pergamino de sus ropas —. Por _amor_ —.Agregó pronunciando la última palabra con burla.

—¿Albus? —le preguntó su padre, en busca de una confirmación, pero él no se atrevía a mirarlo, solo fue capaz de decir:

—Lo siento...

—Lo vez, ha sido legítimo, así que si me disculpan, nos marchamos —comenzó a caminar hacia la parejita.

—¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo? —preguntó Albus, aferrándose a Scorpius.

—Dejarte morir de hambre, por supuesto —soltó una carcajada—. O dejar que te vuelvas espuma de mar cuando me aburra de ti.

Scorpius se interpuso entre Albus y la bruja, con mirada desafiante. Hubieron unos largos minutos de silencio y tensión.

—Puedes revertir el contrato —dijo Harry entonces.

—Puedo, pero no sé si quiero —le dijo la bruja—. ¿Qué vas a ofrecerme a cambio, Potter? ¿La corona tal vez?

Harry cerró los ojos con frustración.

—No, papá, no lo hagas, todo ha sido culpa mía, puedo aceptar las consecuencias de todo esto.

Pero como siempre que se trataba del bienestar de su hijo, Harry no escuchaba.

—De acuerdo —dijo y Albus intentó arrastrarse hasta su padre para impedirle que hiciera tal cosa.

La bruja movió su muñeca y ante el rey del mar apareció un contrato brillante y una pluma que Harry tomó con mano temblorosa. Lamentaba dejar a sus súbditos en manos de esa horrible mujer, pero jamás se perdonaría si le pasara algo a su Albus.

—Al, lo que dije, no era cierto, no me arrepiento de que seas mi hijo.

—Y yo no me arrepiento de que seas mi papá —le respondió con los ojos llenos de tristeza y vergüenza por sus errores.

—El tiempo se agota Potter... —cantaleó Delphini—. Espuma de mar, recuerda.

Todos contuvieron el aliento, la mano temblorosa de Harry sobre el pergamino, la mirada ansiosa de la bruja quién no parecía percatarse de la figura que se había levantado detrás de ella, levantando una espada dispuesta a atravesarla.

El sonido de la carne siendo desgarrada de un tajo trajo jadeos de todos los presentes. Draco Malfoy estaba detrás de la bruja del mar, con su espada ahora manchada de sangre negra. La bruja soltó un chillido de dolor y el contrato frente a Harry desapareció. Era como si Delphi comenzara a derretirse entre aquella sangre negra, hasta que nada de ella quedó. El gesto de Draco era de furia total, Scorpius pensó que jamás había visto así a su padre. Era como si fuese personal.

—No de nuevo, miserable bruja —le susurró al charco a sus pies —no de nuevo.

Todos guardaron silencio. Mirando asombrados el giro de los acontecimientos.

Después de un momento, el primero en romper el silencio fue Harry.

—¿Draco? —le preguntó con voz temblorosa. El rey asintió con el cuerpo rígido y los puños apretados.

—¿Se conocen? —preguntó Scorpius.

Harry y Draco intercambiaron una mirada que significó un millón de cosas, pero ninguno respondió.

—¿Estás bien Al? —preguntó Harry y su hijo asintió, rompiendo en llanto.

—Lo siento muchísimo papá. Yo no quería causar esto, yo no...

—Shh... —le tranquilizó acercándose y abrazándolo con fuerza—. Todo ha terminado. Ahora estás bien.

Albus asintió pero le dirigió una mirada melancólica a Scorpius. Sin piernas, no había posibilidad de que estuvieran juntos. Él jamás encajaría en tierra firme en ese estado y Scorp no podía acompañarlo a las profundidades del mar.

Harry suspiró.

—Le amas —le dijo a su hijo.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —le preguntó y Harry le dirigió una mirada fugaz a Draco quién le correspondió con una mirada triste.

—Solo lo sé.

—Lo amo —afirmó Albus, mirando a Scorpius a los ojos—. Pero eso no importa, porque no podremos estar juntos, jamás.

Harry sonrió con tristeza y luego le dijo:

—Tal vez podamos arreglarlo —su hijo le miró con esperanza—. Tal vez... tal vez pueda hacer algo por ti... tal vez podría darte piernas...

—¿Puedes? —preguntó Albus.

Harry asintió

—Pero quiero que entiendas que si lo haces, jamás podrás recuperar tus aletas... ¿estás dispuesto a dejar todo atrás? —Harry no lo dijo en voz alta, pero Albus entendió lo que había bajo esas palabras. Su padre le había preguntado si estaba dispuesto a dejarlo a él y a sus hermanos y a su madre, atrás.

—Le amo, le amo mucho papá y quiero que sepas que también los amo a ustedes,

—Lo sé, Al.

Y sin dejar que dijera nada más, Harry se separó, agitó su tridente y otorgó a su hijo un par de piernas.

—Gracias —le dijo Albus poniéndose de pie.

—Sólo quiero que seas feliz, hijo, tu lugar nunca ha sido en el fondo del mar. Siempre lo he sabido.

Albus corrió a abrazarlo.

—Visita la superficie a menudo, ¿sí?

—Traeré a tus hermanos y a tus primos. Tu madre estará encantada —le dirigió otra mirada a Draco que no pasó desapercibida por nadie—. Nos veremos después —besó su frente y luego miró a Scorpius—. Cuida de él, por favor.

—Lo haré —dijo el rubio solemnemente.

Harry asintió y volvió al fondo del mar.

Albus y Scorpius se miraron en silencio por un momento, con una enorme sonrisa en sus rostros y luego se besaron. Fue un beso lento y apasionado que terminó por hacer palpable aquella conexión que siempre había estado entre ellos.

—Te amo —le dijo Scorpius.

—Te amo —le respondió Albus.

—Cásate conmigo —le pidió.

—Por supuesto.

Ambos sonrieron y se besaron nuevamente mientras la luna subía a lo alto del cielo y las estrellas brillaban como nunca lo habían hecho.


	8. La estrella y la bestia

Éste es un oneshot algo especial. Se suponía que fuese una adaptación directa de la película la bella y la bestia, pero en lugar de eso, decidí tomar el canon, mezclarlo con el hombre lobo incomprendido y la estrella del quiddich, el chico más popular del colegio. Lo que dio como resultado esta pequeña historia. Espero la disfruten.

Pareja: Wolfstar.

 **La estrella y la bestia.**

Remus abrió los ojos lentamente. El cuerpo le pesaba horrores y los huesos le dolían tanto que apenas y podía respirar. Sentía su piel arder, en algunas partes con más intensidad que en otras, pero arder de todas formas, como si se encontrara algunos siglos en el pasado y un grupo de pueblerinos hubiera decidido quemarlo por practicar magia en una enorme hoguera, sin opción de escapar. Incluso de haber sido así, Remus pensaba que hubiese dolido menos, cualquier cosa siempre parecía menos dolorosa si lo comparaba con la tortura que significaba transformarse en licántropo cada mes, durante cada miserable luna llena.

Se removió solo un poco, cerrando los ojos nuevamente, incapaz de soportar el dolor que le causaba hacerlo. Escuchó un pequeño gruñido que pronto descubrió provino de su propia boca, había sonado tan lejano que apenas y se había percatado de ello. Los oídos le zumbaban y se sentía como si se encontrara debajo del agua, solo que el agua no era agua, era una especie de ácido que le desintegraba lenta y dolorosamente.

Tenía ganas de romper a llorar y sin embargo no lo hizo. Ya había resistido demasiado, muchísimo, no tenía caso llorar en ese momento, había sido una luna especialmente cruel, pero él ya se había convencido de soportar hasta el final, como el chico fuerte que siempre había sido. Pero era más fácil pensarlo que hacerlo, sobre todo cuando lo único que deseaba era morir.

Se obligó a ponerse de pie con su tembloroso y traicionero cuerpo amenazándolo con dejarlo caer una vez más sobre la vieja y podrida madera de la casa de los gritos. Se apoyó sobre las palmas de sus manos y se impulsó lentamente, con sus talones nada firmes en el suelo.

Se abrazó a sí mismo, temblando violentamente y tambaleándose antes de lograr que sus piernas le sostuvieran correctamente. Con vista borrosa inspeccionó la habitación a la que había sido confinado desde que Dumbledore había decidido que sería buena idea tener a un hombre lobo como estudiante de Hogwarts. Un cuarto amplio de estilo antiguo, con los muebles tan destrozados que apenas y podían reconocerse una cama, una cómoda y un tocador con un espejo destrozado.

El mismo espejo que él había roto, no como la bestia, sino como él hombre, incapaz de soportar mirarse a sí mismo antes y después de cada miserable transformación. Remus odiaba al monstruo y el monstruo lo odiaba a él y se lo demostraba con cada dolorosa transformación.

Cogió su túnica del colegio de entre algunas tablas especialmente pesadas y se vistió lentamente. Sabía que Madame Pomfrey debía estarlo esperando detrás de la puerta, como lo hacía siempre, y precisamente por esa misma razón decidió tomarse más tiempo del que necesitaba en estar listo.

Odiaba las miradas de repulsión que todos le dedicaban, incluso ella.

Al abrir la puerta, completamente agotado y vestido con sus túnicas desgastadas y viejas allí estaba, la enfermera de la escuela le esperaba con una mantita con la cual lo cubrió y luego, con mucho cuidado de no tocarlo, lo guio por el túnel que iba de la casa de los gritos hasta Hogwarts. Lupin ni si quiera se detuvo a pensar por que la enfermera no lo tocaba, bien sabía que probablemente era por asco.

Llegaron a la enfermería cuando el sol finalmente terminó de romper en el horizonte. Remus, como una horrible rutina a la que no se había acostumbrado, se paró junto a la camilla y cerró las cortinas antes de desvestirse una vez más, quedando únicamente en ropa interior. La enfermera llegó no mucho después con un montón de pociones y ungüentos que esparció por todo su adolorido cuerpo. Bebió hasta la última gota de sus pociones, encontrando un alivio poco sano en estar prácticamente drogado.

Cualquier cosa era mejor que el dolor.

No supo en qué momento se quedó dormido, cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente el dolor de su cuerpo se había reducido considerablemente, lo que no significaba que hubiese dejado de sentirse como una mierda. Necesitaba saber qué hora era, pero con las cortinas cerradas apeas le era posible deducirlo. Esperaba, realmente esperaba haber dormido hasta la cena y no tener que ponerse de pie para intentar asistir a clases donde sabía que todos le mirarían como si fuera un fenómeno.

Remus sabía, estaba consciente de que nadie en Hogwarts, además de sus amigos, sabían de su condición de hombre lobo y sin embargo, no podía evitar sentirse observado, repudiado. Como la bestia, el monstruo que era.

—Ah, señor Lupin, ha despertado —le dijo la enfermera con aquella voz amable que hacía que Remus quisiera golpearse contra la pared—. Justo a tiempo para que se incluya al segundo periodo de clases del día, el almuerzo está por terminar pero los elfos han dejado allí una bandeja con comida. Puede comer y luego irse a su clase. Si se siente lo suficiente fuerte para asistir, claro.

Remus no sabía lo que esa frase tenía que automáticamente le hacía enderezarse en la cama y demostrarle al mundo que era fuerte, que él tenía el control de la bestia y no al revés. Una persona cualquiera se hubiera quedado en cama al menos hasta el día siguiente, pero Remus Lupin era un merodeador, el mejor amigo de James Potter y Sirius Black y demostrar, siempre demostrar, era lo que le motivaba a ser fuerte, a dejarle claro al mundo que el que tenía el control era él.

Comió su carne a medio cocer y bebió sus pociones diluidas en agua antes de quitarse el pijama (el cual no recordaba haberse puesto), ponerse el uniforme y tomar su morral con sus libros. Probablemente alguno de sus amigos había pasado durante la mañana a dejarlo, completamente listo con los libros del día y hasta su varita. James siempre insistía en que debía descansar, pero Remus podía ser realmente obstinado y siempre terminaba incluyéndose al menos a la última clase del día.

Como la enfermera no estaba por ninguna parte, Remus salió del ala del hospital. Sabía que su paso era más lento que de costumbre y que su postura estaba más encorvada de lo normal. Se sentía como si en cualquier momento fuese a sucumbir al lobo una vez más, como si en cualquier momento su cuerpo fuera a ceder y comenzara a caminar a cuatro patas. Desechó aquel pensamiento cerrando los ojos con frustración.

Los pasillos de Hogwarts estaban medianamente llenos, se notaba que el almuerzo estaba terminando y que los alumnos estaban listos para ir a sus clases. Remus pensó en buscar a sus amigos en el comedor, pero no tenía ganas de lidiar con las miradas de desprecio. Ya suficiente tenía con el odio que sentía por sí mismo.

—¡Merlín, que horrible! —exclamó una chica de Hufflepuff. Remus se quedó paralizado a la mitad del corredor.

 _Me han descubierto_. Pensó trágicamente, sin atreverse a alzar la mirada del suelo, donde la había clavado. _Saben lo que soy_.

—¡Lupin! —dijo alguien a sus espaldas y el pánico se incrementó.

Rígido como estaba, se las arregló para continuar su camino hacia el aula de transformaciones. De repente, las miradas indiferentes se habían transformado en miradas de asco, de terror. Los cuchicheos ya no iban dirigidos a nadie en particular, sino a él, podía escuchar su nombre en todas partes, como un eco especialmente cruel, que rebotaba una y otra y otra vez en las paredes y gritaba:

 _El monstruo, Remus Lupin, la bestia, el lobo, Remus Lupin._

No se percató del momento en que comenzó a correr intentando huir de sí mismo. Estaba sudoroso y no tenía idea de si era por su reciente transformación, por el esfuerzo físico o simplemente por sus nervios.

Tal vez había sido mala idea salir de la enfermería.

Se recargó en la pared más cercana, intentando recobrar el aliento, despejando su frente sudorosa del cabello que se le había pagado y con el corazón bombeando a mil por hora. Jamás se había sentido así, tan cobarde y debilitado, su espíritu Gryffindor, pero sobre todo su espíritu de merodeador, siempre lo había mantenido valiente e intrépido ante cualquier situación, sobre todo frente al lobo.

Porque tal vez Remus no era James, ligero, alegre y valiente, ni Sirius, intrépido, ingenioso y alborotador, pero era Remus Lupin, inteligente, estratega y la cara de "nosotros no hemos sido, profesora McGonagall" que lograba sacarlos a todos de los problemas. Era Remus, el chico bondadoso y siempre dispuesto a ayudar a su prójimo, un alborotador con carita de ángel, el único merodeador que no había sido enviado a detención por su innata habilidad para ocultarse y mentir, siempre mentir.

 _Imposible, profesor, James estuvo conmigo toda la tarde._ Cuando en realidad Potter se había escabullido al almacén de pociones con su capa de invisibilidad para robar algún ingrediente.

 _¿Peter? No tengo idea, probablemente esté arriba durmiendo._ Cuando Peter se encontraba en Hogsmeade, consiguiendo algo de licor de manera ilegal.

 _Se metió en una pelea, ya sabes cómo es Sirius._ Cuando en realidad Black había sido golpeado por su madre.

 _Ya te lo he dicho Lily, mi madre está enferma, por eso tengo que marcharme una vez al mes._ Cuando era él el que estaba enfermo.

 _Estoy bien, Sirius, en serio, no duele nada_. Cuando en realidad dolía un infierno.

Cuando Remus llegó a Hogwarts, el sombrero seleccionador había cavilado la opción de enviarlo a todas las casas, menos una. Ravenclaw por su mente brillante, Slytherin por su habilidad para manipular la verdad a su conveniencia y Gryffindor por la manera valiente en la que siempre se había enfrentado a su condición como hombre lobo. Pero nunca, nunca a Hufflepuff, donde las bestias no tenían un lugar.

Escuchó unas risas conocidas por el pasillo y automáticamente se encendió en su cerebro la vececilla que sonaba igual a la de su padre y que le decía: _la máscara, Remus, la máscara_. Y entonces se la colocaba.

Una sonrisa perezosa, una postura desinteresada, algo encorvada, los hombros ligeramente caídos como si no le doliera toda su humanidad y finalmente, un libro cualquiera entre manos, el que fuera, cualquiera que le hiciera lucir relajado y desinteresado, como si no hubiera pasado la peor noche de su vida, como si sus huesos no se hubieran quebrado y su piel rasgado, como si aquella noche la hubiera pasado en su cómoda cama con dosel y no en el duro y frio suelo de madera de una casa en ruinas, como si hubiera pasado su noche durmiendo y no gritando y aullando por el confinamiento.

—Sabes mucho sobre transformaciones, Sirius —dijo la voz de una chica, pero Remus no alzó la vista de su libro —. Tal vez podías ayudarme a estudiar después de la cena, no quiero que McGonagall me repruebe.

—¿Puedes ayudarme también? Me está yendo muy mal en defensa y te he visto en duelo con Potter, eres excelente —dijo entonces un muchacho.

Algunas personas asintieron en murmullos entusiastas y Remus sonrió con tristeza perdiéndose entre los renglones no enfocados de su libro. Allí estaba Sirius Black, la persona más opuesta a Remus Lupin en todo el universo. Sirius, el chico a quienes todos (a excepción de los Slytherin) amaban e idolatraban como si se tratara de una verdadera estrella. Sirius, a quién nadie miraba con repugnancia, ni con terror, Sirius, quién podía sonreír y reírse como si ladrara y conseguir todo lo que deseara porque nadie se aterrorizaba en su presencia. Sirius, el príncipe que jamás voltearía a mirar a la bestia, no cuando tenía a sus pies a todo el colegio.

Suspiró de manera casi imperceptible, las voces acusadoras, aquellas que lo señalaban por ser mitad bestia se había alejado sin que él se percatara realmente, pero habían sido sustituidas por ese golpeteo en su pecho que gritaba _Sirius Black_ en cada palpitar, aquel golpeteo que venía acompañado con la desilusión y el amargo sabor del desamor cruzando sus papilas gustativas.

—Escuché a un chico de séptimo decir que Sirius en tan bueno en defensa contra las artes oscuras, que sería capaz de acabar con un hombre lobo sin ayuda —dijo otra chica y el corazón de Remus se detuvo, incapaz de seguir fingiendo que leía su ejemplar de historia de la magia.

Sirius no respondió a esto, pero Remus sabía que no necesitaba respuesta.

Se separó de la pared incapaz de dirigirle una sola mirada a su amigo. A veces le sorprendía su capacidad para comportarse como si realmente fuese un muchacho de quince años, cuyas únicas preocupaciones eran la escuela y su amor no correspondido por el chico más popular del colegio. Como si no fuese un monstruo en la piel de un muchacho demasiado cansado como para seguir luchando.

Se sentía tan desgastado y tan viejo.

—¡Eh, Moony! — le dijo James cuando estaba a punto de cruzar el umbral de la puerta—. ¿Qué tal? —preguntó casualmente. Pero Remus sabía leer perfectamente entre líneas.

 _¿Estás cansado? ¿Te duele? ¿Deberías estar aquí? ¿No prefieres volver a la torre? Estaba preocupado._

—Bien —respondió con voz cansina—. No vienes del comedor...

James sonrió.

—No, fui a buscarte y como no te encontré, decidí hacer una pequeña parada.

—Fuiste a espiar a Evans —dedujo con una sonrisa genuina. Tenía una cicatriz nueva cerca del labio, le dolió sonreír.

La sonrisa de James se ensanchó.

—Se ha peleado con Quejicus, Remus, creo que no volverán a hablarse. Después de cinco años, cinco años, por fin se dio cuenta de la clase de basura que es. La llamó sangre sucia y ella lo abofeteó, estaba tan enojada que daba miedo.

—Eso no te da garantías de nada, James y lo sabes, ella sigue odiándote.

—No lo hace, le gusto, Lunático, solo que no quiere aceptarlo, es demasiado orgullosa. Sé cómo me mira, como si quisiera asesinarme, pero en el fondo, de verdad que le gusto, puedo verlo en sus ojos, sus preciosos ojos verdes, es como si por decencia no se riera de mis bromas, aunque en realidad le gustan.

Remus rodó los ojos, divertido. Probablemente James tenía razón pero él no iba a entrometerse.

Se sentaron juntos durante la clase, McGonagall estaba especialmente gruñona ese día por lo que las charlas se redujeron a murmullos de inmediato. James no dejaba de hablar sobre lo entusiasmado que estaba ahora que Lily se había deshecho de su insoportable mejor amigo mientras transformaba sin problemas una piedra de rio en una rana especialmente grande. Sirius, aburrido como estaba, no tardó en comenzar en lanzarles bolitas de papel desde su lugar detrás de ellos, casi todas golpeaban James en la cabeza y no se detuvieron hasta que la paciencia de Minerva se agotó y Black terminó fuera del aula.

Los merodeadores rieron y Sirius salió del salón con paso indiferente y una enorme sonrisa. Por un momento, solo un momento, la bestia se esfumó por completo de su sistema y solo quedó Remus.

La última clase del día era pociones con los Slytherin, presumiblemente la peor clase para Remus y la favorita de Sirius y James. Sirius caminaba a su lado, con su brazo alrededor sus hombros pese a que él era más alto que el chico Black. Caminaba desenfadadamente, con una expresión burlona mientras planeaba como sabotear el caldero de Snape, su voz era ligera, pero Remus sabía que solo lo era en apariencia, que Sirius realmente se esforzaba en no hacerla sonar altiva aristócrata, resultado de la educación sangre pura de la que tanto renegaba.

James asentía de vez en cuando totalmente entusiasmado, agregando algunas cosillas más al plan. Como era costumbre, Peter únicamente decía si a todo lo que James dijera y Remus, bueno, él siempre hablaba al final para ajustar cualquier detalle y reducir al mínimo las posibilidades de ser atrapados.

Remus no tenía muchas ganas conspirar contra Snape, nunca había aprobado ese tipo de comportamiento, Snape no le agrada mucho, pero había trabajado arduamente para no juzgarlo sin conocerlo realmente. Severus era solitario y hablaba de las artes oscuras como si se tratara de cocinar un rico postre. Era algo siniestro, pero ¿quién era Remus para señalar? él era una creatura oscura después de todo.

Snape odiaba a Sirius, pero no lo odiaba tanto como odiaba a James. Y como si viniera en el paquete, Severus lo odiaba a él también. Remus no lo soportaba, no soportaba sus miradas inquisitivas, casi era como si supiera, como si se las hubiera arreglado para descubrir su enfermizo secreto y lo odiaba, odiaba sentirse tan vulnerable. Porque si Snape lo supiera, se lo diría a todo el mundo y entonces no habría poder en el universo que evitara su salida de Hogwarts, impulsada por los padres horrorizados quienes no soportarían la idea de dejar a sus hijos vivir bajo el mismo techo que una creatura tan infame.

Sirius solía decir que Snape era demasiado estúpido como para si quiera adivinarlo. Pero Remus sabía que solo era una manera de Sirius de tranquilizarlo. Snape no tenía un solo pelo de tonto.

Cuando los merodeadores finalmente llegaron al aula, Peter no perdió el tiempo y se sentó junto a Remus quién siempre terminaba haciendo todo por los dos. A Remus no le molestaba en absoluto, Peter era su amigo después de todo y Remus valoraba a sus amigos como si fuesen parte de su familia. No importaba que Peter le hubiese dejado de hablar un mes entero durante el segundo año, cuando se enteró de su condición de hombre lobo, porque al final le había pedido disculpas y se había redimido con creces.

Slughorn entró a la sala y con un movimiento de varita comenzaron a aparecer las instrucciones del día en la pizarra. El profesor les pidió abrir sus libros en la página doscientos treinta y todos obedecieron solícitos. El profesor no perdió mucho tiempo en la teoría y en menos de cuarenta minutos, ya todos se encontraban en dirección al almacén en busca de ingredientes.

Como Remus detestaba las multitudes, sobre todo cuando las heridas en su cuerpo estaban tan frescas, decidió esperar al último para ir a por sus ingredientes. Mientras la horda de estudiantes se aglomeraba en la puerta del almacén, Peter soltó una risita, viendo a James y a Sirius acercarse al caldero de Snape y verter un líquido transparente sobre él.

—Potter —dijo Lily Evans a la derecha de Remus, sentada con Frank Longbottom—. ¿Qué crees que haces? —le preguntó con la voz apretada— Voy a decirle al profesor —amenazó, pero James solo soltó una carcajadita —¡Potter! ¡Lupin, has algo! ¡Black!

Peter volvió a reír y Potter y Black volvieron a sus asientos.

—Sal conmigo, Evans —le dijo James—. Sal conmigo y me desharé de lo que le hemos puesto en el caldero.

—Eso es chantaje —le replicó pero sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas.

—Relájate Evans —dijo Sirius—. Esta vez se lo merece.

Nadie dijo nada por un largo tiempo. James lo hacía por ella, o al menos eso estaba claro para todos los merodeadores. Lily pareció comprenderlo, a medias al menos, porque, cuando el resto de los estudiantes volvieron a sus lugares, no dijo absolutamente nada.

Lupin se puso de pie entonces, dispuesto a ir por sus propios ingredientes, cruzándose de frente con Severus.

—Sé que escondes algo, Lupin —le dijo, pasando junto a él—. Algo oscuro y terrible, y cuando lo descubra, me aseguraré de que seas expulsado por ello. ¿Tu madre enferma? Por favor.

Remus se quedó de pie frente al almacén, con la bestia rugiendo en su anterior por la amenaza. El lobo no se había ido a dormir por completo, aún latía dentro de su cuerpo. Remus sabía que no podía salir, que la luna ya había pasado y aun así se encogió sobre sí mismo, como hacía cada que estaba a punto de transformarse, dejando atrás su humanidad. Se abrazó con tanta fuerza que sus huesos volvieron a doler y la piel volvió a abrirse. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, temblando, como cuando acababa de despertar esa mañana.

Necesitaba salir de ahí, estaba demasiado sensible, se sentía demasiado salvaje, tan poco humano, y estaba aterrado de herir a alguien.

—Remus —dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Una mano sobre su hombro—. Lunático, tienes que controlarte.

—Sirius —dijo exhalando el aire caliente que no sabía que estaba conteniendo dentro de sus pulmones.

—Te llevaré a la torre.

—No.

—No estoy preguntándote, Lunático.

—No —volvió a decir—. Estoy bien.

—Con una mierda, Lupin, no te atrevas a mentirme, no a mí.

—Estoy bien —volvió a decir, pero las palabras de Snape retumbaron en su cabeza una y otra vez.

—Profesor, Remus no se siente bien —dijo entonces la voz de Lily Evans desde su lugar —. ¿Me permitiría acompañarlo a la enfermería?

—Por supuesto, Lily, adelante —le dijo Slughorn con aquel tono de complacencia que usaba con su alumna favorita.

Lily no esperó nada más. Tomó de la mano a Remus y cargando su bolsa y la de él, salió del aula. Sirius gruñó algo parecido a " _yo podía hacerlo"_ pero ella hizo caso omiso y se marchó de allí a paso lento. Remus se dejó hacer, no que él y Evans en realidad fueran amigos, Remus le ocultaba demasiadas cosas a Lily como para considerarlo una amistad de verdad. Pero Lily era una gran compañera de estudio y además era agradable. Al ser hija de muggles y él un mestizo, se entendían bastante bien cuando hablaban de literatura y música no mágica. Lily era una compañía tranquila, a diferencia de los merodeadores quienes siempre buscaban algo de acción. Aunque Remus sospechaba que, de incluir a Lily al grupo, ella sería tan alborotadora como él mismo.

—Te ves pálido —le dijo subiendo las escaleras hasta la planta baja.

—Mi madre no está bien —mintió en automático.

—Por supuesto, Remus —le dijo Lily, condescendiente.

La sola insinuación de que su mentira no había sido creída le hizo entrar en pánico tanto como lo había hecho Snape. Se soltó del agarre de Lily y luego dijo.

—No necesito ir a la enfermería. Simplemente necesito dormir.

Y sin esperar una respuesta se marchó en dirección a la torre de Gryffindor. Las voces acusadoras y los murmullos dirigidos a él regresaron, como si alguien le hubiera subido el volumen a la radio, paulatinamente. Se sentía sofocado, tanto que no dudó en desanudarse la corbata, estaba sudando de nuevo y la bestia gruñía dentro de él, recordándole su miseria. Arañaba sus entrañas, quemándolo por dentro. Insoportable, quería sucumbir a la bestia y dejar al hombre atrás, porque la bestia no sentía, porque a la bestia no le dolía el peso de los años, ni las cicatrices, ni los malos momentos.

Y se sentía tan aislado y solitario que solo quería entregarse a sus deseos animales. ¿Estaba mal ser débil? ¿Estaba mal rendirse al dolor por una vez? Pensaba que no, pero estaba aterrado de caer y no poder levantarse, aterrado de terminar como esos hombres lobo que se entregaban a la bestia, salvajes, ansiosos de sangre, dolor y carne fresca.

Por primera vez en su vida no tenía el control y le aterraba.

Ignorando las miradas de los pocos alumnos que se encontraban en la sala común subió las escaleras hasta su dormitorio donde nada más entrar cerró la puerta. Se recargó contra la madera y miró sus manos, temblaban, pero lo que realmente le horrorizó fue ver sus uñas, parecían largas y afiladas. No podía estarse transformando, era imposible, él no lo deseaba.

Pero la bestia sí.

Desesperado caminó hasta su cama y tomó su baúl donde arrojó todas sus pertenencias, sin molestarse en intentar usar su varita, no estaba siendo racional. Una a una sus prendas cayeron dentro. Tan poco era que tuviera muchas cosas, no como las que tenía Sirius, al menos, en su mayoría eran libros y acetatos de bandas que le gustaban, como _The Beatles_.

Snape sospechaba y Lily Evans también. Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que todo explotara y Remus ya había soportado el rechazo toda su vida. No necesitaba más de esa mierda. Sabía que estaba huyendo como un cobarde, pero ¿qué más podía hacer? Ya no tenía el control de la bestia, la fiebre era la prueba, al igual que la sensación de encorvarse a cada segundo, como si fuese a empezar a andar a cuatro patas en cualquier momento.

Cerró baúl de golpe y soltó una sola lágrima que contenía miedo, frustración y sobre todo rabia. El monstruo le había robado las mejores cosas de su vida, su infancia, la oportunidad de ser un muchacho normal que solo se preocupaba por el acné, la oportunidad de tener un romance, de tener el corazón roto y sanarlo con alcohol, la oportunidad de pasar las noches de luna deambulando por el castillo con sus amigos y escabullirse hasta la torre de astronomía, la oportunidad de ser aburridamente normal, sin temor de ser descubierto y señalado, un marginado.

Todo era tan injusto.

—¿Remus, qué estás haciendo? —dijo Sirius desde la puerta —. ¿Por qué has llenado tu baúl?

—Me voy, Sirius —le dijo con voz débil, completamente agotado de la situación.

—¿Te vas? —le preguntó incrédulo.

—Me voy, no puedo seguir en Hogwarts, Snape sospecha que algo me pasa y Evans también. Snape no va a descansar hasta hundirme, porque ustedes se han empeñado en hacerlo miserable desde que lo conocemos y estoy cansado de estar encerrado en esa maldita casa, cada maldito mes, en la oscuridad, en el maldito frio, con el maldito dolor de mierda —le respondió con las manos aferradas fuertemente al baúl sobre su cama—. Estoy cansado Sirius, tan, tan cansado y ya no puedo con ello. Estoy cansado de ser un monstruo, de ser una maldita bestia. Así que me voy, regreso a casa, donde no puedo dañar a nadie, donde no tengo que esconderme, donde nadie puede humillarme por ser algo que yo no elegí.

—Estás actuando tan impulsivamente como yo, Remus y eso no es bueno, deja el maldito baúl en la cama, si tan mal te sientes te quedarás en la enfermería, pero no vas a dejarnos, no vas a dejarme, lunático.

—¿Podrías dejar se der tan malditamente egoísta por una vez en tu vida? No me necesitan y estoy seguro de que lo sabes.

—No voy a dejar que te vayas.

—¿Por qué?

—Por qué no y punto.

—Tenías que ser un Black —gruñó.

Su intención era insultarlo, hacerlo enojar tanto que se marchara y no le hiciera más difícil todo. Sirius detestaba que se le comparara con su familia, lo detestaba con toda su alma y sin embargo, cuando Remus lo dijo, solo sonrió.

—Buen intento lunático, tendrás que hacerlo mejor —le dijo.

Remus bufó tomando su baúl y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta que Sirius le bloqueaba.

—A un lado, Sirius.

—No.

—Déjame pasar —dijo nuevamente cerrando los ojos, frustrado.

—Mírame Lunático —le pidió con voz suave.

Remus le miró.

—No estás solo en esta mierda —le sujetó por los hombros—. No puedo decir que comparto tu dolor porque eso sería jodidamente hipócrita, pero no estás solo. No tienes que aislarte, que marcharte, Hogwarts es... aquí _podemos_ ser libres, aquí somos Sirius y Remus, no somos Black, ni el licántropo, somos la estrella y la luna.

—Somos la estrella y la bestia —le respondió agachando la mirada— estoy cansado, Sirius, realmente cansado, no quiero más de esto...

—¿Eres un Gryffindor o no?

—Ya no estoy seguro —respondió con sinceridad—. ¿Me dejarás marcharme ahora?

Le miró, esperando que Sirius pudiera ver en sus ojos la desesperación reflejada y que eso bastara para que le dejara pasar. Pero Sirius Black nunca le había tenido lástima y no empezaría a sentirla en ese instante. Parecía enojado, con el ceño fruncido sobre sus preciosos ojos grises, oscurecidos por la sombra de su cabello largo y brillante hasta los hombros.

Remus, quién jamás se sintió intimidad por Black, se estremeció ligeramente, el hombre volviendo a la superficie y encerrando a la bestia muy dentro de él.

Y entonces Sirius le besó.

Lo tomó por sorpresa, si era sincero consigo mismo. De todos los escenarios, jamás imaginó que Sirius lo besaría siendo más la bestia que el hombre. Había imaginado que lo golpearía hasta hacerlo entrar en razón. Imaginó que llamaría a James y a Peter para hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Imaginó que lo encerraría en el armario y no lo dejaría salir hasta que se retractara. Incluso lo imaginó llamándolo _idiota_ y haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo ir.

Pero jamás imaginó que Sirius lo sujetaría fuertemente de la solapas de la túnica y estrellaría furiosamente sus labios carnosos sobre los de él. Jamás imaginó que aferraría su nuca con ferocidad, enredando sus dedos morenos en su cabello. Jamás imaginó que su lengua buscaría abrirse paso entre sus labios y que exploraría su cavidad bucal tan minuciosamente, como si se tratara de una estrategia para el siguiente partido de quidditch, que era para lo único que Sirius estudiaba. Jamás imaginó que él mismo se aferraría a Sirius como un ancla a la cordura, al hombre, a Remus. Jamás imaginó que se dejaría llevar como si fuese algo natural y cotidiano entre ellos compartir esos besos tan llenos de fuego y hielo a la vez.

—¿Por qué? —le preguntó en un susurró cuando se separaron, juntando su frente con la de Sirius.

—Porque estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti desde segundo año, Remus, por eso —le respondió con aquella sinceridad marca Sirius que tanto le gustaba.

—Pero fue el año en que...

—En que descubrí que eras un hombre lobo. Sí. Me volví loco por ti cuando descubrí que detrás de tu cara de niño bueno se escondía un hombre preparado para luchar cada mes contra su propia naturaleza, preparado para ir siempre con la frente en alto, soportando el dolor de la transformación y los prejuicios de la gente. Joder, Remus, fuiste mi modelo a seguir, por ti fue que desafié a mi familia cada que pude, por ti fue que dejé atrás mi apellido. Tu valentía y tu coraje me motivaron. Por qué de los cuatro, tú siempre fuiste el más fuerte, el más sensato y la vez, el merodeador más intrépido de todos. Eras perfecto para mí.

—Tienes que estar jodiendo, Sirius... —susurró con el pecho a punto de explotarle de felicidad.

Toda la angustia se había evaporado.

—Parece que eras el único que no se había dado cuenta. Snape no jode contigo por que seas nuestro amigo, jode contigo porque sabe que eso me jode a mí. Me vuelves loco Remus.

—Loco ya estabas, Sirius.

Sirius soltó una pequeña carcajada y luego dijo:

—No te vayas, no me dejes Lunático.

—Siento que estoy perdiendo el control de la bestia... —confesó— él día de hoy estaba tan presente en mí que entré en pánico.

—Es normal, la transformación fue apenas ayer, vas a escucharlo hablar, de la misma manera en que yo escucho la voz de mi madre en mi cabeza cada que algún prejuicio de mierda se apodera de mí, lo importante es aprender a ignorarlo. Sé que estás cansado, pero no tienes que hacerlo solo.

—Siempre estoy solo cuando pasa...

—Ya no más, Remus —dijo sonriendo, acariciando su rostro—. Nos tomó algo de tiempo, pero los chicos y yo tenemos la solución.

—No pueden acompañarme, lo saben, los asesinaría.

—No seas idiota, Lupin, eso lo sabemos, por eso estuvimos investigando y encontramos una solución que ocultamos de ti, por que como imaginarás, es completamente ilegal —hizo una pausa dramática y Remus frunció el ceño—. Animagos.

—Estás loco, no pueden, si alguien se entera los mandarán a Azkaban y...

—Demasiado tarde, Lupin, está hecho, lo hemos logrado.

—¿Los tres?

—Ajá, pero no hemos podido acompañarte ésta luna, aún nos cuesta trabajo mantener nuestra forma animal, pero ten por seguro que, a partir de ahora, no volverás a estar solo. El lobo no va a atacar a un grupo de animales, solo asegúrate de cenar bien la noche anterior, que James es un ciervo. Hemos decidido llamarlo cornamenta.

—Es una locura...

—Los merodeadores nos caracterizamos por ello, Lupin, que no se te olvide. ¿No quieres saber en qué se transforma Peter? ¿En qué me transformo yo?

—Tú no eres difícil, un perro. Peter en cambio me tiene intrigado.

—Una rata, nos va genial para el proyecto del mapa, puede colarse por cualquier parte.

Remus sonrió.

—Había olvidado el mapa por completo.

—Pues no lo hagas, porque va a ser el más grande y ambicioso proyecto de los merodeadores, de los cuatro, Remus.

Remus se mordió la mejilla. La perspectiva de pasar sus lunas acompañado de sus mejores amigos. De Sirius. Hacían que el mundo pareciera mejor, más claro y luminoso. Hacían que pareciera todo menos doloroso, hacía que incluso pareciera divertido. Remus Lupin estaba en quinto año y por primera vez en su vida pensó que ser una bestia podía soportable.

—¿Han decidido cómo te llamarán? —le preguntó y Sirius frunció el ceño, confundido—. James es cornamenta —aclaró—, yo soy Lunático (así me bautizaste desde segundo), Peter es...

—Colagusano —dijo orgulloso— y yo... bueno, no lo hemos decidido.

Remus sonrió.

—Canuto —dijo con solemnidad.

—Me gusta —confesó aferrándose a Remus una vez más, besándolo.

Los besos de Sirius eran como él, rudos, veloces, desenfadados, desvergonzados y llenos de vigor. Sentirlo era como verlo volar en escoba, como vestir una chamarra de cuero y beber licor directamente de la botella.

—Por fin —dijo James a sus espaldas—. Comenzaba a creer que no sucedería nunca. Ahora realmente me siento mal por mí mismo, Evans aún no acepta salir conmigo.

—Y no pasará nunca, Potter —dijo Lily entrando a la habitación. James se sonrojó violentamente—. Te he traído esto, Remus —le tendió su pergamino—. Las notas de hoy.

—Gracias —dijo Remus.

—No hacía falta, pelirroja, Remus puede ver mis apuntes si quiere —intervino Sirius claramente celoso.

—¿Cuáles apuntes, Black? Si te la pasas dormido durante clases. —Peter soltó una carcajada—. Nos vemos, Remus.

Lily salió de la habitación y James fue tras de ella hablando sobre lo interesante que fue la clase del día, sobre todo cuando el caldero de Snape explotó y Peter fue tras él con un suspiro de resignación.

Sirius tomó su mano y ambos miraron la puerta con una sonrisa en sus rostros. Seguros de que, si alguno de ellos llegaba a faltar, las cosas no serían lo mismo. Remus incluido.

—Sal conmigo, Lunático.

—Tu madre va a volverse loca.

—Mi madre ya estaba loca.

—Sí —dijo entonces. Y Sirius sonrió, aferrando su mano con fuerza y acariciándola.

Juntos no parecía que la vida fuese una tragedia para Remus Lupin.


End file.
